LO QUE CAUSA UNA POCION!
by Sakima
Summary: CAPITULOS 40 FINAL! todo llega a un final como este fic, muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyaron este capitulo va dedicado para todas ustedes! sesshoxrin inuxkag!
1. esa presencia de nuevo?

Primero que todo, bienvenidos a mi fic! Como ya se sabe estos personajes no me perteneces, son de la gran caricaturista Rumiko yo solo los tomare prestados por un tiempo nn bueno espero que les guste y cualquier duda pregunten!

_**Lo que causa una poción:**_

**Capitulo I: esa presencia de nuevo?**

Una mujer de esbelta y hermosa figura entraba por la puerta de la casa que ahora alquilaba, dejo el pequeño llavero sobre una mesa que había en la entrada; sobre esta mesita habían 4 fotografías; en la primera imagen habían cuatro mujeres con uniforme verde y blanco, eran kagome, Ayumi, Yuka y Eri en su ultimo año escolar; en la segunda se miraban perfectamente como la joven de cabello azabache mostraba una gran concentración en sus practicas de arquería; la tercera era las mas grande y estaba dividida en 4 imágenes en las que se apreciaba la gran habilidad que había adquirido la joven en gimnasia; por ultimo se encontraba la fotografía familiar, allí estaban todos: sota, su abuelo, su madre y el hombre que en estos últimos 7 años no había podido amar, ahora era su gran amigo al que le tenia mas confianza y el nombre de ese joven era Hojo.

Ya era tarde y ahora no se encontraba su amiga Ayumi con la que compartía la casa y la renta, ella había salido del país a visitar a unos familiares; subió las escaleras que la llevaban hasta su habitación y allí tomo un relajante baño antes de recostarse en la suave cama, pero por mas que trataba de conciliar el sueño siempre se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ese hanyou que le había robado el corazón y todavía no podía sacar de sus pensamientos; al que había intentado olvidar por estos largos 7 años pero era una marca que permanecía en su alma… si tan solo ese valiente hanyou no la hubiera traicionado, con una frase y solo un acto logro romper todas las ilusiones que ella formo para su futuro junto a el… hace 7 años que el había despedazado su corazón.

Mientras que kagome empezaba a viajar al país de los sueños, una sombra varonil aparecía sobre la hierba con los rayos de luz que transmitía la luna llena; porque no podía olvidarla, lo que el mas había deseado era permanecer junto aquella mujer, hacerla SU mujer y ella lo había despreciado; durante su recorrido por la búsqueda de los fragmentos de shikon ella había cuidado de sus heridas provocadas después de las batallas, tan solo el recordar como sus delicadas manos rozaban su piel le producía un hormigueo por toda la espalda, al hombre mitad bestia que tenia su mirada perdida en la redonda luna, no había dejado de amar a esa joven que respondía por el nombre de kagome…

Como cada mañana kagome se levantaba temprano para ir a practicar gimnasia, aunque le costaba trabajo ponerse de pie a esas horas, era mejor distraerse en sus entrenamientos que pensar en la profunda mirada de aquel hombre mitad bestia **– rayos** **se me hizo tarde de nuevo- **tenia que apresurarse o no le daría tiempo para arreglarse, ya que ahora trabajaba como modelo y su jefe no era muy paciente que digamos, bueno no podía quejarse de su trabajo le pagaban muy bien por hacer unos cuantos desfiles y posar para unas revistas de belleza.

**-hola kagome! Ya terminaste con la cesión de fotos? –** la voz de ese hombre era tan familiar para ella que camino hacia su encuentro, solo ese joven de ojos cafés había logrado producir algunas sonrisas después del vació que había dejado inuyasha en su corazón

**- si –** había logrado hacer que sonriera, ahora difícilmente lo hacia… era como si su sonrisa y alegría se hubieran quedado en el sengoku

**- entonces porque no te invito a almorzar y después te llevo a tu practica de arquería –** nuevamente la había invitado a salir y como la mayoría de las veces ella había aceptado… ahora se encontraban sentados en un prestigioso restaurante con una bella vista a la ciudad y platicaban placenteramente, sin duda lo mas importante para Hojo era que kagome se divirtiera y eso ella se lo agradecida mucho; ya formaba gran parte de su corazón pero nadie reemplazaría la falta que le hacia ese hanyou de ojos dorados.

La practica había comenzado y Hojo la observaba desde una banca que estaba a unos metros; la puntería de kagome era casi perfecta, no solo su manejo del arco había mejorado sino que sus poderes de miko también habían aumentado considerablemente, tenia que ocultarlos en las practicas o los blancos volarían en mil pedazos al momento del impacto; preparaba nuevamente otra de sus flechas pero al momento de soltarla se percato de una presencia familiar, causando que su flecha no topara contra el blanco.

**- esa presencia es…-** quiso buscarla con la mirada pero esta ya había desaparecido, porque había vuelto a esta época? Acaso solo había sido su imaginación?

Continuara…


	2. regresando al pasado

**Capitulo II: regresando al pasado **

**- esa presencia es…-** quiso buscarla con la mirada pero esta ya había desaparecido, porque había vuelto a esta época? Acaso solo había sido su imaginación? O era una señal para que volviera a transportarse por ese pozo como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado **– no… eso no puede ser –** se dijo así misma al recordar que ya varias veces había intentado cruzar el pozo sin ningún resultado.

**- Hojo puedes llevarme al templo?-** tenia que asegurarse que todo siguiera normal, tampoco podía sacar conclusiones, ni mucho menos hacerse ilusiones de que quizás por azares del destino pudiera volver al tiempo de las guerras civiles

**- por supuesto, pero no vas a terminar tu practica? Me pude dar cuenta que algo te** **distrajo en tu ultimo tiro –** el joven sonaba preocupado ya que kagome nunca había abandonado sus entrenamientos por duros y largo que fueran

Los dos cruzaron el largo parque donde podía entrenar sin ser interrumpida y poder alcanzar la tranquilidad que requería para poder concentrarse

**- yo pude sentir por un momento la presencia de la perla de shikon –** tras el decaimiento de perder a inuyasha, kagome le había contado todo lo relacionado con el sengoku a Hojo, aunque sus amigas todavía lo ignoraban… al principio se sorprendió mucho pero eso explicaba las graves enfermedades que la atacaban constantemente y por las que no acudía a la escuela por largos periodos de tiempo, además la vos de la sacerdotisa sonaba segura a pesar de las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro mientras relataba su historia

_ Flash back _

**- por eso me ausentaba tanto tiempo a clases… por eso no puedo amarte y corresponder** **a tu amor Hojo… -** las lagrimas de kagome mojaban cada vez mas la camisa del joven que la resguardaba entre sus brazos mientras escuchaba con atención cada palabra que pronunciaba

**- desahogote conmigo kagome…quizá yo no pueda ser como inuyasha, pero haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que esa hermosa sonrisa vuelva a formarse en tus dulces** **labios -** por ahora no podía hacer nada mas solo ayudarla a superar ese tormento por el que estaba pasando

**- muchas gracias Hojo… -** el muchacho que la abrazaba cuidadosamente le había quitado un gran peso de encima al haberla escuchado, pero gotas cristalinas no dejaban salir de sus ojos marrones

_ Fin flash back _

**- estas segura kagome? –** ambos sabían que si eso era cierto, la conexión de este tiempo con el otro quizá estuviera abierta

**- no lo se, fue tan solo por unos instantes, por eso tengo que llegar al templo** – no sabia como sentirse, el solo hecho de pensar que podía volver a ver al hanyou de cabello largo le paralizaba todo el cuerpo

El auto se estaciono en la entrada del templo donde aun vivía su familia, ambos subieron por las largas escaleras que los llevarían hasta la pequeña casa de madera donde se encontraba situado el pozo

**- cuídate por favor kagome… -** lo único que pudo hacer fue entregarle su arco y sus flechas, el sabia muy bien que ella podría defenderse perfectamente de cualquier monstruo, ya que había visto lo buena que era con su arma pero nadie podría quitarle la preocupación que le provocaba este acontecimiento; kagome lo abrazo asegurándole de que pronto regresaría, sus piernas temblaban al sentarse en el bordillo de madera, pero en el momento en que Hojo le dijo **– buena suerte –** se armo de valor y se lanzo hacia la oscuridad que este albergaba

Continuara…

nn mil disculpas por la tardanza / la verdad yo creía que no había editado bien el fic jejeje que vergüenza, es que es la primera vez que subo un fic; pronto estaré poniendo la continuación que se titula: un nuevo viaje! Para lo/as que le gustan la pareja inu x kagome este es el fic perfecto aunque por ahora no lo parezca jejeje bueno cuídense mucho!

Agradecimientos especiales:

IrIs-OdY: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! TT fue mi primer review y eso significa mucho para mi! Jejeje lamento que te caiga mal Hojo pero no te preocupes el solo es un buen amigo de kagome, e inuyasha saldrá mas adelante P por ahora no te puedo decir mas solo que estaré actualizando los capítulos cada día, cuídate!


	3. un nuevo viaje

**Capitulo III: un nuevo viaje **

Como ya lo había imaginado la puerta que conectaba el tiempo de kagome con la otra época se encontraba abierta, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte mientras subía por el pozo con la ayuda de las plantas que colgaban de la pared

**- nada a cambiado –** todo seguía como el día en que se fue, la tranquilidad del lugar era indescriptible, el viento golpeaba su rostro con suavidad y movía su ondulado cabello de un lado a otro; tomo un respiro del fresco aire que tanto había extrañado y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede

unos ruidos extraños provenientes de unos arbustos alertaron a la miko, tomo una de sus flechas y apunto hacia este… los ruidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, ya no recordaba la ultima vez que había estado en esta situación pero ahora la diferencia era que inuyasha no estaba allí para protegerla, ni tenia el apoyo de sus amigos

**- muéstrate! –** en su rostro no había expresión alguna, solo la seriedad se había apoderado de ella, una planta come hombres llena de espinas salio de las hojas y empezó a acorralarla con sus tallos **– desaparece –** con un movimiento rápido su flecha destruyo todos los gruesos tallos que la rodeaban y poco a poco esta se desintegro por completo; el único daño que logro causarle la planta fue un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla… sin duda sus practicas con el arco le habían dado mas destreza.

Sus ropas ahora no llamarían la atención ya que se trataba de una vestimenta parecida a la de su abuelo… lo único diferente era que la parte superior de su traje era de un color verde oscuro; su cabello lo había mantenido del mismo largo, solo que ahora lo llevaba sujeto a una cola alta como lo usaba para las prácticas

**- ka… kagome eres tu? –** una mujer se había quedado parada a pocos metros de ella, llevaba de la mano derecha a un pequeño niño y de la mano izquierda a una niña con dos colitas en el cabello

**- sango! Amiga! –** el rostro de kagome cambio su seriedad por una gran sonrisa después de tantos años volvía a ver a su gran compañera

Las dos se envolvieron en un abrazo fraternal, la exterminadora creía que nunca volvería a ver a su amiga después de que se fue sin explicarles nada… pero esas explicaciones ahora no importaban

**- entonces estos dos pequeños son tus hijos?** – le pregunto la sacerdotisa mientras caminaban rumbo a la que ahora era la casa de su amiga, el parecido con ella era sorprendente aunque también tenían grandes rasgos de alguien que conocía

**- si, miroku y yo nos casamos hace seis años** – kagome no se sorprendió con la respuesta de su amiga ya que ella mas que nadie sabia que estaban hechos el uno para el otro **– tu mejilla esta sangrando** – le menciono al verle la pequeña herida

**-gracias, tuve que destruir a una planta cuando venia** – con su mano retiro el rastro de sangre que había amenazado con salir

al llegar a la cabaña se encontraron con dos hombre partiendo grandes trozos de leña a un lado de esta, ambos al igual que sango se sorprendieron con la llegada de su gran amiga y no tardaron en recibirla con cariño… Shippo ahora era un joven de la misma estatura que ella sin duda se había convertido en todo un youkai mientras que miroku se miraba como todo un padre al sostener a sus pequeños entre sus brazos

**- entonces Srta. Kagome cuéntenos el motivo de su visita** – le pidió miroku antes de tomar un poco del te que les había servido su esposa

**- niños porque no van a buscar a la abuela kaede, kirara los acompañas por favor** – los niños sonrieron ante la petición de su madre y salieron muy felices con la pequeña gata de tres colas.

**- bueno…en mi época pude sentir la presencia de la perla de shikon** – todos se asombraron al escuchar las palabras de la miko, porque ahora la que era protectora de la perla era nada mas que kikyou – **y estaba envuelta en energías malignas -**

**- pero kikyou es la que se ha encargado de purificarla todos estos años** – el comentario de sango dejo pensativa a kagome, desde que había entrado a la aldea no había visto ni a kikyou ni a su amado inuyasha, seguramente ellos estaban juntos compartiendo una vida feliz… después de todo inuyasha le había pedido matrimonio a kikyou…

**- entonces tengo que ir a buscar a kikyou** – kagome nunca se hubiera imaginado que diría esas palabra y que le costaría tanto pronunciarlas **– ella es la única que me puede explicar que es lo que esta sucediendo - **

**-si eso es lo que vas a hacer, yo te acompañare kagome** – su gran amiga se puso de pie y abrió las puertas del que parecía ser un armario, de este saco su fuerte boomerang que la había ayudado en todas las batallas

**- será como en los viejos tiempos** – miroku hizo lo mismo que su amada y saco su báculo del polvazo armario

**- oigan no se olviden de mi** – les advirtió shippo ya que estos años estuvo entrenando arduamente para volverse tan fuerte como inuyasha

- **muchas gracias amigos** – kagome se quedo hasta tarde en la época antigua pero prometió que a la mañana siguiente regresaría para que empezaran su nuevo viaje

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios lamentablemente los primeros capítulos son cortos pero cada vez se van haciendo mas largos solo por esta vez les dejare dos capítulos para que lo disfruten y no se queden con las ganas, cuídense! adios!


	4. sentimientos de madrugada

**Capitulo IV: sentimientos de madrugada**

Cuando regreso a su época ya era casi media noche, de seguro todos ya se encontraban dormidos, subió por la escalera que había colocado su abuelo años atrás y se encontró con un dormido Hojo en el lumbral de la puerta, al sentir los crujidos que causan las pequeñas escaleras se despertó sonriendo al ver que kagome se encontraba de regreso.

**- Hojo, no tenías porque esperarme-**

**- yo estoy bien, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?** – la noche se encontraba fría, algunas nubes grises bloqueaban el resplandor de las estrellas, si caminaba por la calle a estas horas de la noche no tardaría en enfermarse

**- ya me has ayudado mucho el día de hoy - **

**- deja que te ayude ahora que puedo, ya que cuando vuelvas a cruzar el pozo no podré** **hacer nada** – la joven accedió después de lo que el muchacho le comento y volvieron a subir al auto **– entonces viajaras otra vez?** – ella le respondió suavemente, ningún otro vehículo recorría la carretera solo las luces del carro rojo alumbraban el camino.

Pasaron por un supermercado que permanecía abierto las 24 horas del día para comprar lo necesario: vendas, medicinas, latas de comida, pero al acercarse a donde estaban colocadas las sopas instantáneas no pudo evitar recordarse del hombre con tentadoras orejas de perro.

**- creo que ya tenemos todo, te falta algo kagome?** – la miko negó con la cabeza y el joven pago la cuenta para después tomar las bolsas y subirlas a la parte trasera del auto

**- entonces iras a buscar a esa mujer… pero eso significaría que… **- los dos se encontraban en la casa de kagome preparando su mochila, en la cocina; con dos tazas de café sobre la mesa

**- que volveré a ver a inuyasha…** - la mirada y las palabras de kagome se ahogaron en la taza que se encontraba frente a ella, un silencio se apodero del lugar durante unos minutos, hasta que Hojo saco una pequeña caja azul del bolsillo de su saco y la abrió frente a la sorprendida joven **- Hojo…-** la mirada de kagome se nublo cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, el muchacho limpio estas con sus dedos y tomo el anillo de diamantes para depositarlo en el delicado dedo anular de ella **– yo… yo…-**

**- no me rechaces hasta que regreses** – lo único que intentaba hacer Hojo era fortalecer el corazón de la sacerdotisa, darle algo para que supiera que el siempre estaría allí cuando lo necesitase

**- yo… no se como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi** – sus lagrimas cesaron para transformarse en una tierna sonrisa

**-no tienes que hacerlo, me conformo con estar a tu lado** – esas eran las mismas palabras que ella le había dedicado al hanyou, se escuchaban tan llenas de cariño…

Kagome le pidió a Hojo que le explicara a su jefe que saldría de viaje a causa de un problema urgente y que si le preguntaba algo mas sobre el asunto que se inventara la respuesta, y a su familia le daría las explicaciones mañana antes de partir; pero al ver el reloj con forma de vaca que colgaba de una de las paredes se dieron cuanta que ya era demasiado tarde, eran las 2:07 a.m.

**- Hojo si quieres te preparo el sofá cama de la sala?**- le pregunto después de restregar uno de sus ojos con su mano derecha y llevar las tazas al fregadero

**- de acuerdo, ya es demasiado tarde** – dejo escapar un pequeño bostezo, ambos ya se encontraban muy cansados, kagome subió a traer unas mantas y sabanas para cubrir el cuerpo de su amigo

Hojo estiro el gran sillón y se recorto en este, habían varios cuadros de paisajes en las paredes, definitivamente Yuka no solo expresaba sus sentimientos a través de la actuación sino que también en sus maravillosos cuadros y frente de la ventana se encontraban un costoso televisor… una sonrisa se formo en la cara del muchacho al recordar las veces en que se juntaron en este sitio a ver películas, en cada esquina de la habitación estaban puestas unas altas lámparas de pie que emanaban una suave luz.

**- aquí están las sabanas y estas son las mantas, espero que no te de frió** –ahora la cubría un camisón corto de color morado con una pequeña moña lila en el cuello, según el pensamiento de Hojo era un ángel caído del cielo.

**- yo estoy bien así, además tienen la suerte de que la casa resguarda el calor del sol** – la joven de largas piernas blancas estiro las sabanas y las mantas mientras el hombre de cabellos castaños se desprendía de sus prendas: saco, camisa, pantalón y zapatos, quedando solo con una camiseta blanca y una pantaloneta celeste

Hojo se acerco a kagome y le dio un beso en la frente al desearle feliz noche después de esto se metió entre sus sabanas y cerro sus ojos

**- que descanses** – susurro ella al apagar las luces, después se metió a su cama pensando en lo que estaría haciendo en algunas horas y se quedo profundamente dormida como en muchacho que hacia gestos en el piso de abajo

Continuar…

Que les pareció? Bueno espero poder subir pronto los siguientes capítulos nn aaaaaa que interesante!


	5. nos vemos!

**Capitulo V: nos vemos!**

Kagome se movía de un lado a otro entre su cama, su sueño era cada vez mas pesado… allí se encontraba ella, pero estaba encerrada en un campo de fuerza y poco a poco la desesperación la atacaba – **NO! Deténganse! Shippo! Sango! Miroku! Kirara! –** sus fieles amigos estaban siendo atacados por una sombra negra, no había mayor tortura para ella que presenciar como lastimaban a las personas que mas quería, el sentimiento de impotencia la dañaba cada vez mas; tenia que hacer algo o ellos morirían – **suéltala! –** esa… esa era la voz de inuyasha; se encontraba gravemente herido, pero a pesar de su condición pretendía seguir luchando

**- NO!** – su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando frió, esa había sido toda una pesadilla; ya no podía conciliar el sueño, no después de haber visto los golpes que recibían sus seres queridos

Miro el reloj de su mesa de noche que indicaban las 6:45 a.m. y después camino hasta el baño, puso a llenar la tina con agua tibia y se desprendió de sus pocas ropas; al entrar al agua su cuerpo logro relajarse, saco la mano derecha del liquido transparente para poder observar como el anillo de Hojo lanzaba pequeños destellos, pero abajo en su muñeca y parte de su brazo estaba la cicatriz que representaba todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado… ahora entendía el gran significado de la sortija: _a pesar de los momentos difíciles que uno haya pasado siempre van a ver personas por las que uno tiene que seguir adelante _

**- buenos días Hojo** – los rayos del sol entraban por toda la ventana, alumbrando cada rincón de la sala – **si gustas puedes bañarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno, deje tú saco negro y tú demás ropa sobre mi cama, la olvidaste la semana antepasada** -

**- hola kagome, jejeje ahora se porque no encontraba mi saco negro** – tomo las sabanas y mantas que había doblado unos minutos atrás y se las llevo consigo **– las dejare en la gaveta derecha del armario - **

**- gracias, pero que te gustaría desayunar? - **

**- sorpréndeme –** diciendo esto el joven desapareció al final de las escaleras, como no se había podido enamorar de el en todo este tiempo? Si lo tenia todo: inteligencia, buen gusto, un gran trabajo y era: guapo, cariñoso, caballeroso… bueno quizás era una de las preguntas que no tenia respuesta

En los dos últimos años su amiga Eri le enseño a preparar diversidad de platillos y ahora podía decir que era una buena cocinera, aunque para llegar a ello tuvo que quemar varias porciones de comida

**- esta delicioso –** la felicito el muchacho que ahora parecía todo un hombre de negocios; después de todo el desayuno estuvo animado, ya que ahora normalmente se sentía un poco sola mientras desayunaba por la ausencia de su amiga

**- podrías guardarme las llaves? –** kagome le entrego el pequeño llavero después de asegurarse que cerro todo completamente; el sol brillaba mientras que unas nubes flotaban rápidamente por todo en cielo, el fresco aire topaba con sus rostro a causa de las velocidad que producía la gran maquina

Al llegar la joven intento explicarle a su familia lo que había sucedido y por lo que volvería a viajar, después de una hora de plática todos se encontraban parados en la entrada del pozo, deseándole buena suerte a la muchacha que en unos minutos viajaría a través del tiempo.

**- regresa pronto –** su madre como siempre le brindaba una calida sonrisa, aunque ya no viviera bajo el mismo techo que ella seguiría siendo su pequeña

**- cuídate hermana –** al contrario de su hermana a Sota le había ido muy bien en el amor, seguía saliendo con aquella hermosa joven llamada Hitomi; según la opinión de todos en uno cuantos año ellos dos estarían casados

**- si ves algo interesante no te olvides de traérmelo** – su abuelo nuevamente le estaba pidiendo artículos antiguos, para que al fin y al cabo por su mala suerte se rompiera o se lo comiera Buyo

El único que faltaba por despedirse era Hojo que se mantenía callado con la mirada en el suelo; tenia su puño izquierdo apretado, si fuera un youkai sus garras ya habrían penetrado su mano… porque el no podía ir a la época antigua? Acaso el destino la había elegido a ella por alguna razón?

**- te estaré esperando** – dio un pequeño suspiro y levanto la vista relajando su mano, ella era toda una mujer y sabía defenderse perfectamente, pero sus sentimientos y recuerdos eran como burbujas que salían desde lo más profundo del mar

**- si, mantén tu celular encendido, serás el primero en saber que he vuelto… es una** **promesa **- parte de la preocupación de Hojo se esfumo con esas palabras – **nos vemos!** – ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que esa dulce voz lo llamara

Continuara…

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Azuka94: es para mí un gran placer que te agrade tanto mi fic! Gracias por todo tu apoyo y aquí entre nosotras ¬¬ a mi tampoco me cae nada bien kikyou jejeje espero seguir encontrándome con tus importantísimos review **

**Destino: mil gracias por escribirme! Y por lo menos el día de hoy estoy muy animada , gracias por el consejo que me diste pero como ya tengo los capítulos escritos dudo que pueda alargarlos pero lo que si puedo hacer para que no se queden con las ganas es publicar dos capítulos a la vez ¿creo que es algo justo? Y además para mi lo mas importante es complacer a mis lectores **

**CUIDENSE sakima akinaru P**


	6. buscando a kikyou

**Capitulo VI: buscando a kikyou**

Al llegar al sengoku, volvió a trepar el pozo sabiendo que si seguía así no tardaría mucho en ver a ese hombre de vestimentas rojas, aunque ya empezaba el viento que anunciaba el invierno, kagome llevaba puesta una pequeña pantaloneta de jeans y una blusa de mangas largas que combinaba perfectamente con los tenis blancos que usaba

**- amigos! –** Allí estaban todos sentado en unas rocas con sus respectivas armas, al parecer llevaban algún tiempo esperando **– es hora de irnos -**

**- la sacerdotisa kikyou se encuentra en las montañas del sureste **– explico el monje señalando con su báculo hacia las montañas donde su cima estaba cubierta por la blanca nieve, pero como sabia el monje miroku donde se encontraba kikyou?

**- traje suficiente comida para algunas semanas –** sango y shippo tomaron una de las bolsas que traía consigo kagome y las envolvieron con un pañuelo, para luego colgárselo en la espalda **– entonces vamonos!**

Durante su recorrido sango le contó a kagome que su hijo mayor de 5 años se llamaba Matoru y que su hijita de 3 años se llamaba Sanori; eran una gran familia, además shippo era como un hermano mayor para ellos, que los cuidaba y ayudaba en cualquier momento

**- gracias por la comida **– exclamaron todos antes de empezar a ingerir sus alimentos, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, aunque este era diferente que los demás ya que era el único que aun se encontraba completamente cubierto con sus hojas

**- entonces el sabe todo acerca de nosotros y el sengoku? - **

**- si sango, espero que no les moleste** – todos negaron con la cabeza, ese joven tenia que ser muy importante para kagome, ya que mientras ella se encontraba recolectando los fragmentos hizo todo lo posible para que ninguna persona aparte de su familia se enterara de su secreto

**- Srta. Kagome no siente la presencia de la perla o de la sacerdotisa kikyou? **– pronto llegarían a los alrededores donde debería encontrarse ella, en el camino tuvieron que destruir a algunos monstruos que amenazaron con quitarles la vida

**- no ninguna, pero he sentido muchas presencias de poderosos monstruos por los** **alrededores –** les comento después de abrir sus ojos ya que los cerro para poder concentrarse – **alguno de ustedes saben porque estas tierras son tan peligrosas?** **Habrán venido hasta aquí para derrotar a kikyou?**

**- ellos están aquí para derrotar al dueño de estas tierras, yo también he entrenado mucho para vencerlo, aunque las pocas veces que he peleado contra el siempre he perdido, pero** **no me rendiré algún día seré tan fuerte como inuyasha** – el youkai sabia que algo malo había ocurrido entre inuyasha y kagome, pero tarde o temprano ellos se volverían a encontrar y la joven de ojos cafés que lo observaba tendría que enfrentarlo

**- entiendo… -**el momento de reencontrarse se acercaba cada vez mas y mas con cada instante que transcurría y solo se el venia a la cabeza la imagen del hanyou y kikyou mirándose tiernamente y si habían logrado formar una familia? Estos pensamientos eran los que la habían vuelto tan fría, sus amigos lo notaron en el recorrido ya que pocas veces sonreía con sus comentarios y ya no les brindaba ese animo que tanto los fortalecía **– miren son las serpientes caza almas de kikyou -**

Dos serpientes flotaban entre las ramas del gran árbol, por alguna razón siempre que las seguía se encontraba con su dueña y su querido inuyasha rodeado por las almas que ella consumía y que parecían luciérnagas alumbrando con su bello destello la oscuridad de la noche

**- si las seguimos nos pueden llevar a donde se encuentra kikyou **– sango tenia razón debíamos seguirlas y rápido porque empezaban a alejarse entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque, mientras mas corría el corazón de kagome iba aumentando su palpitar, con que se encontraría ahora?

Las serpientes atravesaron un campo de fuerza que desaparecía lentamente, que significaría esto? Acaso kikyou nos estaba invitando a pasar? Pero entonces porque se desvaneció completamente su escudo? Era el momento de enfrentar nuevamente su pasado, tomo aire y fijo un momento su mirada en el anillo que le había entregado con tanto cariño Hojo, para después seguir avanzando por los arbustos junto a sus amigos.

Continuara…

**Jejeje los deje en algo muy interesante nn" espero tener el gusto de leer sus comentarios sin importar de que se traten **

**CUIDENSE! Sakima akinaru P**


	7. recuerdos dolorosos

**Capitulo VII: recuerdos dolorosos **

Se adentraron unos metros mas y allí se encontraba kikyou, recostada en un tronco viejo, su respiración era lenta y tenia una grave herida en su hombro, muy parecida a la que alguna ve le causo naraku pero esta no tenia veneno en su interior; su haori se encontraba manchado por la sangre, quien podría haberle causado esa herida?

**- kikyou…-** logro musitar kagome al momento que se arrodillaba a su lado

**- ka..gome su..pu..se que ven..drias –** el campo de fuerza desapareció porque ella se encontraba muy débil, pero donde estaba inuyasha? Acaso no cuidaría de ella? Y porque permitió que la lastimaran de esta manera?

**- quien tendrá el poder y la fuerza para dejar a kikyou en esas condiciones?** – pregunto el mas joven del grupo para si mismo, aunque todos los presentes se hacían la misma pregunta en su mente

**- habrá tiempo mas tarde para que nos relate lo sucedido, ahora debemos limpiar sus heridas, shippo ve a buscar leña para calentar agua, monje miroku saque las cosa de mi** **mochila para limpiar la herida y sango busca mis medicinas por favor** – todos hicieron lo que les pidió, mientras ella revisaba su estado, pero el retirar el haori de su hombro un pequeño anillo que colgaba de una cadena se hizo visible… ese era el mismo anillo con el que inuyasha le había pedido a kikyou que se casara con ella

_ Flash back _

Después de derrotar a naraku y volver a la aldea de la anciana kaede todos se recuperaban de sus heridas, sango aunque no tenia graves heridas su corazón estaba completamente roto tras la muerte de su hermano menor kojaku, miroku reposaba en un futon ya que el envenenamiento por los insectos y el gas de naraku se disperso por todo su cuerpo, pero gracias a las hiervas de yinenyi estaba mejorando; el pequeño shippo y la gatita tras haber luchado contra grandes monstruos se encontraban descansando sobre una manta en el suelo, kagome e inuyasha estaban sentados sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol a las afueras de la aldea

**- regresare en 6 días, antes de la luna nueva** – el hanyou la sostenía rodeando su delgada figura con uno de sus brazos, ella llevaba puesto un gorro de lana marrón que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, las manos de la joven se encontraban muy frías a causa de la época que pasaban e intentaba recuperar su calor moviéndolas entre si

**- pero tus heridas no han sanado completamente y si…** - el hombre mitad bestia poso sus dedos sobre los labios de kagome para que no siguiera musitando palabra alguna, tomo ambas manos de la muchacha y las envolvió entre las suyas para calentarlas

**- mañana en la mañana partiré, prométeme que me esperaras en el bosque** – sus ojos dorados estaban posados sobre los de ella, la estaba consumiendo tan solo con la mirada, deseaba probar nuevamente esos labios carmesí que despedían vapor al momento en que ella hablaba

**- si, pero adonde te marchas inuyasha?** – las orejitas del hanyou se movieron al momento de escuchar su nombre, se recostó en el tronco del gran árbol y la atrajo hasta su pecho envolviéndola con sus brazos, para protegerla del frió que indicaba que pronto caería la noche

**- no tienes porque preocuparte, será una gran sorpresa –** le susurro suavemente al oído haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara por completo, ella se acomodo entre los fuertes brazos de su amado y pego sus manos en el pecho de el, para sentir el acelerado movimiento de su corazón

Las estrellas cubrieron el infinito cielo con su brillo, después de presenciar un maravilloso atardecer que bañaba los valles con sus tonos naranjas y rojizos; pronto con la velocidad en que se oculto el sol en el horizonte, diminutos copos blancos empezaron a brotar del cielo… ella lo había salvado y ayudado tantas veces, y tampoco podía olvidar todas las cosas y sentimientos que le enseño en el transcurso de su búsqueda

**- gracias por estar a mi lado** – las palabras se escucharon como un susurro que se fue con el viento, no quería que ella despertara de su profundo sueño, la tomo en sus brazos y se marcho dando largos saltos; parecía un bebe mientras dormía y el siempre velaría su sueño

La acomodo dentro de su bolsa de dormir que se encontraba abierta cerca del fuego, el silencio rondaba dentro de la cabaña, lo único que hacían ahora era dormir para recuperar fuerzas y que sus heridas sanaran, inuyasha se sentó frente a la fogata donde podía apreciar el rostro de su protegida, sus dorados ojos brillaban mas que nunca con el reflejo del fuego, que iluminaba todo a su alrededor… la muchacha de cabello azabache abrió un poco sus ojos tan solo para dedicarse unas palabras al hanyou que la protegía con la mirada

**- buenas noches inuyasha –** sus ojos cafés se volvieron a cubrir con sus parpados dejando al hombre mitad bestia tranquilo para descansar

A la mañana siguiente cuando kagome abrió sus ojos sus amigos todavía se encontraban dormidos, pero el hanyou que tenia aprisionado su corazón ya no se encontraba; con dificultad se puso de pie y camino despacio hasta poder salir de la cabaña

**- kagome que haces de pie** – el perro demonio camino hasta su encuentro después de haberla regañado, dejando sus huellas en la blanca nieve que cubría toda la aldea con su fría presencia

**- creí que te habías marchado… - **

**- estaba apunto de hacerlo** – inuyasha sacudió la nieve que cubría una roca para que kagome pudiera sentarse en ella

**- te estaré esperando** - tomo la bufanda verde que cubría su cuello y se la coloco a su ser mas querido para así resguardarlo un poco del frió **– cuídate inuyasha** -

**- gracias kagome –** con esas ultimas palabras salio corriendo… esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dedico y la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos

Los días transcurrieron lentamente sin su presencia, pero gracias al descanso todos se encontraban mucho mejor; esa noche abría luna nueva era el día en que inuyasha tendría que volver, así que después de abrigarse kagome salio caminando al bosque, pero se encontró con algo que marcaría y cambiaria toda su vida

**- inu…ya..sha** – las palabras ya no podían salir de su boca al ver esa escena, inuyasha le estaba colocando su bufanda a kikyou! Y la miraba con tanta ternura…

El hanyou saco un pequeño anillo de entre sus ropas y lo coloco en el dedo anular de kikyou, después se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su mano donde le había depositado la sortija

**- yo quisiera que tu fueras mi mujer** – kagome estaba paralizada con las palabra del hombre mitad bestia, ya no quería seguir en ese sitio; lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue a su querido inuyasha besando dulcemente a kikyou, entonces que habían significado los momento que pasaron días atrás… acaso solo se aprovecho de sus sentimientos?

Volvió a la cabaña lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas, tomo sus pertenencias y les dijo a sus amigo que tenia que marcharse y así lo hizo sin dar explicaciones atravesó el pozo dejando a todos con una gran duda y un gran vació en su corazón

_ Fin flash back _

**- kagome aquí tienes las medicinas** – sango la saco de su mar de recuerdos, pronto estaría lista el agua así que empezó su labor de curar a kikyou

Continuara…

Agradecimientos especiales:

**Azuka94:** te agradezco el que sigas pendiente de mi fic! No te preocupes pronto saldrá inuyasha solo tienes que esperar un poquito mas

**Naru Urashima:** uu se que los capítulos son cortos pero por eso estoy actualizando dos cada vez que puedo, lamento dejarlos con las ganas ups!

**Iris-Ody:** jejeje gracias por la amenaza " pero no tienes que preocuparte este fic es 100 inuxkagome! Para los que no lo sabían odio a kikyou! Así que no hay de que temer jejeje


	8. nuestra nueva mision

**Capitulo VIII: nuestra nueva misión **

Las vendas detuvieron el curso de la sangre, todos se adentraron a una cueva que encontró shippo cuando buscaba leños, kikyou se encontraba débil sobre una manta que kagome traía consigo en su mochila, la fogata que prendió kirara dispersaba su brillo y su calor por todo el lugar, un silencio incomodo mantenía la tensión en el sitio; las dos serpientes que los guiaron hasta ella traían algunas almas para que las absorbiera su dueña, pero esas almas serian insuficientes para que pudiera seguir con vida

**-fui ata..cada por un he..chi…cero** – la voz de la sacerdotisa se escucho entrecortada y su respiración era cada vez mas lenta, las medicinas avanzadas no la podían ayudar en este momento **– el so…lo que.ria la per..la de shi….kon –**

**- entonces se trata de un hechicero muy poderoso –** lo que decía miroku era verdad, ya que todos sabían que kikyou era una miko muy fuerte

**- puedes decirnos cual es el nombre de semejante ser?** – sango fue la que finalmente pregunto, ahora se les seria revelada la identidad de ese maligno hombre, que se atrevió a corromper nuevamente el poder de la perla

**- yo.. no se. quien es…, to..do su cuer…po es..ta.ba cu..bierto por un man..to ne…gro y** **nun..ca había sen..ti..do su presen..cia** – la respuesta de kikyou fue clara; no sabían contra quien peleaban, de lo único que estaban seguros era de que el era muy peligroso

**- entonces no sabemos contra quien nos enfrentamos - **

**- es verdad shippo, no podemos permitir que ese hechicero se quede con la valiosa perla** **de shikon** – la muchacha de vestimentas extrañas estaba decidida, ese hombre abrió la conexión del pozo y lo cruzo… tenia que detenerlo antes de que empezara a causar estragos en el sengoku y en su época

**- bus..ca a inu…ya.sha y trae la per..la, an…tes de que sea de.ma..sia.do tar..de** -

Buscar a inuyasha? Todos esperaban la respuesta de kagome, ella era la única que podía sentir la presencia de la perla, lo haría? Tenia que hacerlo! Era hora de regresar la tranquilidad a este tiempo

**- lo traeremos!** – aunque no quisiera tenia que enfrentarlo, ya no podía escapar mas a lo que el destino le aguardaba

**- pero kikyou no resistirá la noche en estas condiciones **–comento la exterminadora, las almas le eran insuficientes, que le ocurría con sus otras serpientes? Quizás las eliminaron tras el duro enfrentamiento

**- necesita más almas - **

**- lo sabemos shippo, pero ni siquiera yo como monje puedo atraerlas - **

**- kikyou no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo hasta que volvamos** – el cabello de kagome se mecía con una ráfaga de viento que la rodeaba, su cuerpo emanaba una luz azul… eran sus almas que salían de su interior y se quedaban flotando por toda la cueva **– con estas almas podrás mantenerte es este mundo, debemos irnos - **

Kikyou se sorprendió por la acción de la joven; sus sentimientos se habían perdido estos años pero la bondad que tenia su corazón se mantenía intacta; como podía ayudarla después de todo lo que le causo? Dejaron varios leños cerca de la fogata antes de salir para no extralimitar el cuerpo de la miko

**- monje miroku podría darme uno de sus pergaminos por favor?** – el accedió a la petición y le entrego uno; kagome lo enrollo en una de sus flechas y la lanzo en la entrada de la cueva, formando un campo de fuerza que protegería a la sacerdotisa de cualquier peligro que la asechara

**- kagome te sientes bien? Has usado una gran cantidad de poder espiritual** – su amiga estaba preocupada por ella, si sus poderes no hubieran aumentado en estos años si estaría en graves problemas

**- yo estoy bien sango** – solo sentía un leve mareo pero con el pasar del día se le quitaría ya que todavía tenían unas horas antes de que se ocultara el sol

**- su poder espiritual a aumentado considerablemente, acaso estuvo entrenando todo este tiempo?- **

**- tenia que distraerme con algo** – sango golpeo con el codo a su esposo por lo que anteriormente había preguntado, ya que logro que recordara la causa a la que se sometía a esos arduos entrenamientos

**- bueno porque no partimos, kagome puedes sentir la presencia de la perla?** – el youkai hablo para quitar de su mente recuerdo alguno, el si sabia como tratar a una dama o cuando debía abrir la boca, por suerte no siguió los pasos del libidinoso monje tras su crecimiento

**- no, la deben estar ocultando… pero una fuerte energía maligna se siente tras esa** **montaña –** señalo con su dedo índice el lugar de donde provenía, nadie mas se había dado cuenta de eso, quizá por lo lejos que se encontraba

**- entonces partamos!** – la exterminadora estiro su brazo para que la gatita se subiera en uno de sus hombros y así continuaron su misión

Continuara…


	9. bañado en tu aroma

**Este capitulo esta dedicado 100 a azuka94 por el gran apoyo que me ha brindado nn **

**Capitulo IX: bañado en tu aroma **

El cielo cambiaba de tonos rojizos indicando que pronto saldrían las estrellas; un hanyou saltaba entre los árboles, tenia que llegar rápidamente ha donde provenía ese dulce aroma que lo enloquecía, sus cabellos plateados parecían hebras de diamantes con los reflejos del sol… su olfato no podía engañarlo, estaba a unos metros de donde sentía el aroma de kagome; si! Ella había vuelto, su respiración aumentaba con el palpitar de su corazón; en el fondo tenia tantas ganas de verla fijamente a los ojos, de escuchar su voz que parecía una canto, de deleitar su vista con su hermosa figura, pero no podía olvidar su rechazo, ni sus caricias… maldición! Tenía que ocultar sentimiento alguno al hallarla; dio el último y más grande salto hasta llegar al sitio que se encontraba envuelto con su aroma…

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron a mas no poder, frente a el se encontraba el cadáver de un poderoso youkai que lo había enfrentado días atrás y que le causo muchos problemas; la causa de su muerte era una flecha sagrada, la cual todavía seguía emanando un gran poder espiritual…- **esta flecha la lanzo kagome** – por eso todo a su alrededor estaba impregnado con su olor, rayos! Porque regresaría? Que estaría haciendo sus tierras? Pero no solo venia ella, con su agudo olfato pudo percibir el aroma de sango, shippo, miroku y kirara; ellos la acompañaban…. Tenia que averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo!

La temperatura bajaba al igual que el sol, en unos días empezaría a nevar, se sentía el viento como aquella mañana en que partió

_ Flash back _

Un hanyou con orejas de perro corría sobre la nieve dejando impresos sus pies sobre esta, la bufanda verde que llevaba en su cuello se mecía al igual que su larga cabellera plateada cuando el viento los golpeaba; los extremos se su haori se mojaron cuando intento pescar algo para la cena, en un rió que empezaba a congelarse

Al transcurrir el día entero logro llegar a su destino, el fuego y la lava hacían que el lugar por unos instantes pareciera el mismo infierno, se acerco hasta la caverna donde debería estar el herrero de su poderosa espada

**- totosai! –** donde se abría metido? A lo lejos se escuchaba el golpe de su mazo de hierro, entonces estaba forjando una nueva espada

**- vaya inuyasha, hace tiempo que no venias **– el youkai escupe fuego se dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para relajarse mientras salía de la oscuridad – **debo felicitarte por lo fuerte que te has vuelto, hasta has logrado vencer al temible de naraku **– sin decir mas se sentó frente al joven que lo visitaba

**- necesito que me forjes un anillo** – estaba muy decidido, saco una pequeña piedra de oro de entre sus ropas y desenfundo a colmillo de acero, dejando tras su ataque millones de diamantes incrustado en todo el interior de la cueva – **estos son los materiales, podrás hacerlo? -**

**- esta bien, lo tendré dentro de 4 días - **

**- que 4 días!** – el no podía esperar tanto y su impaciencia se dejo ver claramente en su rostro

**- yo forjo espadas no anillos - **

**- esta bien…-** no podía apresurarlo, así que termino aceptando sus peticiones, se acomodo sobre una roca fuera de la caverna y el viejo totosai empezó a trabajar

El hanyou bajo al rió para intentar buscar algo para cenar, por ahora no podía buscar comida en los bosques… Tendría que alimentase a puro pescado y para colmo el agua estaba helada, su piel era resistente pero no tanto como para no dejar de sentir frió

**-aquí esta inuyasha** – transcurrieron los 4 días; el anillo era realmente hermoso, la piedra que tenia incrustada era muy grande y brillante, ese diamante era especial ya que provenía de su espada y brillaba como ningún otro

**- vaya totosai, has hecho un gran trabajo –** el joven mitad bestia no dejaba de admirar la nueva creación del herrero

**- debo admitir que para no ser un arma me quedo bien -**

**- gracias! Nos vemos** – no espero más y salio corriendo, tenía que llegar a tiempo para que ella aceptara ser SU mujer

**-y ahora que mosco le pico?** – inuyasha pocas veces lo trataba bien y le agradecía, algo lo traía de un muy buen humor

Como lo tenia planeado logro llegar al 6 día, a lo lejos pudo ver la figura de una mujer y de pronto sintió un fresco aroma a cerezo? Pero en esta época? Sin duda su olfato estaba fallando a causa de que esa noche habría luna nueva; se sentía un poco cansado después de tanto correr, aunque al ver a la joven que lo esperaba sus fuerzas volvieron

**- Inuyasha, me alegra que hayas vuelto –** ella era la única que hacia que el se sintiera así, con sus profundos ojos cafés, sus hermoso rasgos femeninos y su calidad sonrisa; sin duda SU kagome era la dueña de su corazón

**- kagome! Al parecer tus heridas han sanado por completo** - nada le daba mas alegría y satisfacción que verla completamente sana, aunque le asombro mucho su rápida curación – **de seguro es por las plantas de yinenyi** – concluyo en su mente

- **si! te estuve esperando** – su amada no llevaba puesto ningún abrigo así que retiro la bufanda que cubría su cuello para colocársela, ella era tan impórtate para el que se lo demostraba con la mirada

Se hinco frente a ella y busco entre su haori ese valioso objeto que le forjaron; al encontrarlo tomo la delicada mano de la joven para introducir el anillo en su fino dedo. Su mente estaba concentrada solo en ella, nada a su alrededor le importaba

**- yo quisiera que tu fueras mi mujer** – con todo su valor logro pronunciar ese palabras que significaban tanto, ahora solo le quedaba esperar la respuesta de su amada

La muchacha tomo la cara del joven con sus manos y la atrajo hacia la suya, sellando ese gran momento con un tierno beso, inuyasha estaba embriagado con el olor a cerezo que despedía la miko

**- inuyasha…** - el beso fue interrumpido por el susurro de kagome, soltó el rostro del hombre mitad bestia para cambiar su semblante – **jajaja **-

- **que te sucede kagome? **– porque reia? Nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera, se parecía a...a kikyou... NO! NO! Su kagome era muy diferente a kikyou

**- inuyasha estos días me han servido para reflexionar que es lo que realmente quiero en la vida, ahora que todo término no tengo porque permanecer en esta época…** - sus palabras eran mas frías que el mismo hielo; el hanyou que derroto a grandes bestias y dragones se congelo por completo, abriendo a mas no poder sus destellantes ojos

**- ka..kagome tu..tu no ha..blas en serio?** –todavía no lo creía, no lo quería cree… sus palabras eran peor que la herida de cualquier demonio, porque le estaba diciendo eso?

**- yo no estoy bromeando! Creíste que me casaría con un híbrido! No pienso arruinar mi** **vida junto a ti!** – al terminar de hablar la miko tomo la sortija y la arrojo al suelo, acaso no comprendía el significado de esa joya? Pero si ella misma le había explicado la tradición de cómo comprometerse en su tiempo

**- ka..ka..go..me** – nuevamente jugaron con sus sentimientos.. Se sentía completamente vulnerable, tan indefenso como un humano y todavía no caía la luna nueva

**- adiós inuyasha **– se estaba marchando y el hanyou no hacia nada por evitarlo, solo cayo arrodillado en la nieve con sus maravillosos ojos dorados abiertos, observando como se marchaba; una solitaria lagrima cruzo el triste rostro de inuyasha… estaba llorando? Hasta que punto se enamoro de kagome?

Los puños del hombre mitad bestia se enterraron en la tierra, su dolor se sentía en el aire, sus irresistibles orejitas se mantenían caídas, ni después del mayor de los golpes inuyasha se encontraba tan desbastado; al transcurrir unos minutos logro encontrar fuerzas para ponerse de pie y marcharse sin rumbo… la noche cayo y se encontraba mas oscura que otros días ya que no estaba el resplandor de la luna, sobre un gran árbol se miraba la silueta de un humano de larga cabellera negra, limpiando con las mangas rojas de su haori las lagrimas que no dejaban de surcar sus mejillas; cuando perdía sus poderes, sus sentimientos mas profundos salían a relucir y mucho mas tras lo sucedido

_ Fin flash back _

**- donde esta kagome!** – cuando ella se marcho no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, ni logro preguntarle la causa de su decisión; pero ahora que la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad para verla, no dudaría en preguntárselo!

Continuara…

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Azuka94: **no te preocupes pronto sabrás todo! Y lo más interesante que ocurrió entre inuyasha y kagome! En verdad no sabes lo mucho que aprecio el que estés siguiendo mi fic! Mil gracias!


	10. gracias a él sigo con vida

**Hola a todos! Espero que este capitulo les guste! **

**Capitulo X: gracias a el sigo con vida…**

Shippo y miroku se encontraban sentados a la orilla de un río, pescando algo para la cena; no podían acabarse toda la comida ninja de un solo… a unos metros de ellos se encontraban las mujeres, cerca de una fogata platicando placenteramente sobre el interesante trabajo que realizaba kagome

**- y que le dijiste a tu jefe para que te dejara ausentarte tanto tiempo?-**

**- bueno yo no le di ninguna explicación, pero estoy segura de que Hojo se invento una muy buena excusa **– le comento algo apenada por haber faltado a sus responsabilidades

-** kagome, ese hombre llamado Hojo es muy importante para ti verdad?** – la exterminadora podría preguntar ahora que los hombres se encontraban alejados, lo único que ella sabia era que inuyasha y kikyou se marcharon juntos a las montañas del sureste, no lo hubiera creído si su amiga no se hubiera marchado; pero ni su esposo, ni shippo se atrevieron a preguntarle al hanyou la situación por la que habían sucedido todos estos acontecimientos, en las pocas veces que se habían visto estos años

**- porque lo dices sango?- **

**- las pocas veces que has hablado de el, lo has hecho con una gran tranquilidad y alegría en tu rostro; al parecer el te ha ayudado mucho…-**

**- el salvo mi vida… -** kagome remango la manga de su blusa dejando visible la cicatriz que se le formo años atrás – tu ya debes saber la razón por la que me marche… inuyasha se decidió por kikyou…

**- si…-** sango recordó el día en que kikyou les dijo que se marcharía junto con el hanyou, sabia que esto aun le seguía doliendo a su amiga, aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario

**- cuando regrese a mi tiempo… -** la sacerdotisa empezó con su historia, viajando así nuevamente a su mar de recuerdos

_ Flash back _

Pasaron semanas desde que la joven volvió de la época de las guerras civiles, no se había levantado de su cama, sus amigas y familiares se encontraban muy preocupados y por mas que la intentaron animar, no lo lograron… ni siquiera se levanto para realizar los importantes exámenes de la escuela, por ahora se encontraba de vacaciones por víspera navideña, pero pronto tendría que volver a la escuela y sacar buenas notas para poder pasar el año. Tuvieron una triste navidad, ni la fecha de felicidad y comprensión logro curar la herida del corazón de la miko… esa noche era año nuevo y unos familiares los invitaron a celebrar la llegada del nuevo año en su casa…

**- hija, acompáñanos… **- quizás la podría convencer en esta ocasión, ya habían intentado hacer cualquier cosa para que su animo mejorara, no perdía nada si lo volvía a intentar

- **yo prefiero quedarme aquí** – lo único que le quedaba era su voz de tristeza y la marca de sus lagrimas, ya que no salían después de derramar tantas – **ustedes diviértanse… los quiero mucho…-**

**- nosotros también te queremos, volveremos lo antes posible** – tras dejar un beso en la frente de su hija y arroparla salio de la habitación, para después marcharse con el abuelo y sota del templo

Kagome se puso de pie y salio de su casa, paso por el árbol sagrado y por el pozo recordando todo lo que estos le había causado; el pozo fue su conexión hacia el otro mundo y el árbol sagrado fue el lugar donde lo conoció…

**- inu.yasha **– susurro al ver por última vez el árbol, las estrellas lucían hermosas esa noche, en unas horas seria media noche… sentía su cuerpo adolorido por no alimentarse adecuadamente **– yo.. no tengo.. la. fuerza… para.. continuar…-**

Se encontraba en el borde de un precipicio de unos 18 metros de altura, abajo estaba el bosque que rodeaba todo el templo; por última vez dio un vistazo a la ciudad y con la corriente del viento se dejo caer…. Pero alguien la tomo de la mano

**- kagome! **- Hojo la sostenía de la muñeca, no permitiría que le sucediera algo malo

**- suéltame!** – la tierra donde se encontraba apoyado el hombre se estaba desprendiendo, ambos caerían al vació si no la soltaba

**- no lo haré!**- los dos cayeron en las ramas de los árboles haciendo que estas se rompieran, la nieve que antes cubría los árboles se poso sobre ellos – **estas bien** **kagome?** – el joven todavía la tenia entre sus brazos; desde hacia unas semanas que por fin la llamaba por su nombre

La muchacha abrió sus ojos, solo su muñeca y parte de su brazo se encontraban sangrando y manchaban lentamente el abrigo de Hojo, que se encontraba bajo ella **– yo** **estoy bien, pero mira lo que te he causado** – la miko se arrodillo a una lado del joven y quito con su mano unas gotas de sangre que empezaban a salir de su frente

**- eso no es nada** – le susurro sentándose

**- si, es por mi culpa! Tengo que curarte** – lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su casa, el recibió el impacto de la caída por su estupidez

**- venia a desearte feliz año nuevo, pero me encontré con la puerta de tu casa abierta y** **sin nadie adentro** – le comento mientras caminaban – **por suerte las huellas** **que dejaste en la nieve me guiaron hasta ti** – termino de decir mientras la miraba

Al entrar en su casa lo hizo pasar a su habitación y sentarse en su cama para curar y desinfectar su lesión, con la gran habilidad que había adquirido en el sengoku vendo con cuidado la frente de Hojo y después el vendo su mano

**- lo hice bien?** – el joven termino de vendar a kagome, ella se mantenía con la mirada baja como si estuviera viendo algún punto entre sus sabanas rosadas que se encontraban alborotadas

**- si.. gracias…** - su voz estaba entrecortada, no quería que su amigo la viera en ese estado tan deplorable

**- kagome** – susurro al levantar su rostro para poder ver esos hinchados pero hermosos ojos cafés que perdieron su brillo **– me preocupas mucho, dime que te sucede… yo talvez pueda ayudarte - **

**-Hojo… nadie puede… ayudarme..- **ya no sabia que hacer, sin darse cuenta las cristalinas lágrimas se aproximaban a sus ojos, empañando su vista mientras decidían salir **– nadie…- **

**- déjame intentarlo **– su sonrisa era tan perfecta, el siempre se mantuvo al margen de sus enfermedades para poder ayudarla, aunque sus obsequios eran igual de raros que las mentiras que se inventaba su abuelo para excusarla **– solo confía en mi - **

- **Hojo…** - se aferro con lo que tenia de fuerzas al fornido pecho del joven, los sollozos de la miko opacaron el silencio de la noche, los copos de nieve caían con mas fuerza amenazando con convertirse en una tormenta, ya no podía cargar con ese secreto sola… y Hojo le brindaba su confianza y cariño…

El reloj que llevaba el muchacho en su muñeca indicaba las 11:52 p.m., hacia ya dos horas que la mujer de largos cabellos negros confesaba todo lo que le ocurrió desde que cruzo el pozo por primera vez al cumplir 15 años; todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas…

**- por eso me ausentaba tanto tiempo a clases… por eso no puedo amarte Hojo…** - su relato era muy extraño pero explicaba perfectamente su ausencia por largos periodos de tiempo

- **desahogate conmigo kagome…** - ahora la admiraba mas que antes, tanto sufrimiento y pruebas que tuvo que pasar – **quizás yo no sea como inuyasha, pero haré todo lo que este a mi alcancé para que esa linda sonrisa vuelva a formarse en tus labios - **

**- muchas… gracias.. **– el reloj antiguo que permanecía en su sala empezó a sonar, indicando así que era un nuevo año, a pesar de la nevada los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo con su resplandor

- **hoy empieza un nuevo año y una luz de esperanza que te cuidara al igual que yo** – en este tiempo no ocurrían cosas extraordinarias pero si la alegría de kagome dependía de el, con gusto daría su vida

_ Fin flash back _

**- por eso gracias a el sigo con vida, con su ayuda recupere mis clases y subí mis notas, nunca se había apartado tanto tiempo de mi lado…hasta ahora **– sin duda lo extrañaba, al igual que su sonrisa; pero la maldad había regresado y tenia que vencerla

**- el no puede estar aquí por ser de otro tiempo, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros** **amiga…** - sango la tomo de las manos mientras le sonreía para darle a entender que aunque el tiempo haya transcurrido, las amistades formadas nunca se perderían

El ruido del agua saco a las damas de su concentración, shippo se había caído dentro del río y reía alegremente como miroku, se acercaron para ver mejor lo que ocurría

**- shippo todavía tienes que mejorar tus reflejos y movimientos – **

Continuara…

**/ No es lindo hojo? Pero lastimosamente este es un fic inuxkag así que solo es un buen amigo de kagome; Oo quien habrá llegado al campamento? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo! **

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Azuka94: **TT al parecer tú eres la única que ha seguido mi fic… gracias a ti lo sigo publicando, eres un gran apoyo!


	11. respondeme!

nñ perdón por la tardanza pero aquí ya esta el capitulo! Muchas gracias pos sus reviews: azuka94, aryaminuyasha, brendaneko, gris-kag! Y también bienvenido/as a mi fic!

**Capitulo XI: respóndeme! **

**- shippo todavía tienes que mejorar tus reflejos y movimientos** – a un lado de miroku se encontraba el hanyou con orejas de perro y larga cabellera plateada

**- solo me tomaste desprevenido** – las gotas de agua se escurrían por sus cabellos y por la coleta verde que los sostenía en la parte superior de su cabeza, su haori se ajusto a su pecho mostrando el magnificó cuerpo que obtuvo tras su entrenamiento y que volvía locas a las jovencitas

**- jajaja has crecido desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos** – kagome se quedo parada a una corta distancia de ellos, no lograba ver ese destellantes ojos dorados ya que el estaba dándoles la espalda

**- ya veras que no solo he crecido en tamaño –** la advertencias de joven youkai fue seguida por un movimiento de su cola para poder despejarse del agua – **quieres probar mi fuerza? - **

**- por supuesto! Inténtalo** – ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque, shippo sacudió su cuerpo para eliminar el exceso de agua, salpicando al monje y al hanyou que es estaban cerca – **shippo detente! O pararemos tan mojados como tu -**

**- porque no dejan la pelea para otro día?** – pregunto la exterminadora para que pudieran pasar una velada tranquila, aunque su amiga no pensaba lo mismo… sus piernas se paralizaron al igual que su corazón por un momento

**- esta bien** – pronuncio el hombre de vestimentas rojas al darse la vuelta y toparse con esos hermosos ojos castaños, ella se encontraba allí a unos metros de el! Y no se percato de su presencia ni de su aroma; acaso había adquirido la habilidad de desaparecer sus poderes a tal punto de no poder ser detectada?

El hombre mitad bestia poso sus llamativos ojos sobre todo el cuerpo de kagome, quería apreciar cada rasgo, cada movimiento que el viento efectuaba al rozarla; se había convertido en una exquisita mujer, con una esplendida figura que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus ropas… su cabello estaba mas sedoso que nunca, en sus extremos todavía se seguían formando pequeños rizos que danzaban gentilmente; su expresión era serena y calmada… como podía estar tan tranquila? Si el se estaba muriendo al volver a verla!

Kagome sentía como el hanyou la desnudaba con la mirada, sus facciones eran mas varoniles y su cuerpo mas fornido, allí estaban esas traviesas orejitas que tanta armonía le daban y esos profundos ojos que parecían no tener fin; tenia que reprimir sus emociones y mantener la calma, no podía desvanecerse ahora, de ante mano sabia que esta situación llegaría pero nunca supo que tantos sentimientos se revolverían en su interior en esos instantes… un gran silencio se hizo presente hasta la adecuada intervención del youkai

**- porque no preparamos la cena, yo me muero de hambre** – un gruñido proveniente de su estomago trajo un leve sonrojo a sus mejillas

**- nos vemos mañana **– el hanyou reacciono con las palabras de shippo, tenia tantas ganas de hablar con la joven de piernas descubiertas pero seria mejor en la mañana; se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero alguien del grupo lo detuvo con su voz

**- quédate…-** le pidió la miko, maldición que estaba diciendo? El hanyou se detuvo en seco… que clase de propuesta era esa? Sus amigos se sorprendieron con su petición, acaso ya estaba preparada para enfrentarse con su destino?- **debes saber lo que esta sucediendo - **

**- si –** por fin algunas de sus dudas serian resuelta, la que más torturaba su mente era: porque ella estaba en el sengoku? Todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para resguardarse del frío que hacia en la noche

**- un hechicero poderoso le ha robado la perla de shikon a kikyou… ella esta bien** – de seguro inuyasha estaba preocupado por ella, así que quizá le quito un peso de encima al escuchar su ultimo comentario – **la perla se ha manchado con energía maligna, tenemos que detenerlo lo antes posible antes de que dañe esta época y la mía -**

**- tu época** – susurro el hanyou abriendo sus ojos para toparse con los tonos rojizos de la hoguera, esa era la razón por la que ella había regresado… para proteger su tiempo

La noche estaba avanzada el hombre de cabellera larga se encontraba sobre un árbol donde podía deleitar su vista con aquella figura angelical, de repente ella despertó agitada y se llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza

**- Es ese sueño nuevamente** – que significado tenia? Todo le daba vueltas; se equivoco al creer que el mareo se le pasaría al caer la noche, ahora era mas fuerte y estaba acompañado con un agudo dolor en su estomago

Salio de su bolsa de dormir sin hacer ruido, para no molestar a sus amigos que yacían durmiendo, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía sigilosamente, camino un poco río abajo y se arrodillo a un lado de este; sentía como si una aguja atravesara su interior, desabrocho los dos últimos botones de su blusa y poso su mano izquierda sobre su vientre descubierto

**- rayos…-** las nauseas aumentaron su malestar, haciendo que vaciara todo lo que tenia en su estomago dentro del río, el hanyou estaba sorprendido con la situación que aquejaba a la joven **– esto sucedió por no cuidarme…** - susurro después de limpiar su cara con el agua

**- por no cuidarte?** – repitió el hombre mitad bestia al salir de su escondite, la muchacha no se esperaba que el estuviese allí – **te sientes bien? -**

**- que haces aquí? –** a pesar del malestar logro ponerse de pie

**- ja! No deberías andar sola en este bosque y mucho menos sin tu arma** – le aclaro al cruzar sus brazos, que era lo que ella tenia? Y porque tenia su mano izquierda apoyada en su cuerpo?

- **yo se cuidarme sola!** – le respondió al cerrar su puño derecho y subirlo…

Al hacer ese movimiento los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron enormemente, antes no noto el anillo que ella llevaba en su mano… entonces se había casado? Una tormenta de preguntas se añadieron a su mente pero esta vez se las respondería en ese instante

**- dime si estas junto a un hombre!**- tomo rápidamente la mano donde tenia la sortija para elevarla ante sus dorados ojos; su vos había cambiado, era mas exigente

- **no tengo porque contarte de mi vida!** – kagome subió su tono de voz al igual que el hanyou, quien se creía para preguntarle eso?

**- ya te hizo su mujer! Respóndeme!- **

**- a ti no te interesa lo que Hojo y yo hayamos hecho!- **

Entonces el nombre de ese hombre era Hojo, de solo pensar que ese "tipo" le puso una mano encima a SU mujer le ponía a hervir la sangre, soltó su mano para no causarle más dolor y cerro con fuerza sus puños

**- solo respóndeme! Estas esperando un cachorro de ese tipo? **– su paciencia se estaba terminando – **maldición respóndeme!**

Continuara…

xx gomen por dejarla tan interesante, estoy algo ocupada y lo que me falta es tiempo pero cuando vuelva a actualizar el fic les prometo poner dos capítulos el 12 y el 13 titulados:

Capitulo XII: lo que crece en tu interior

Capitulo XIII: lucha o muere!

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Azuka94:** aprecio mucho todas tus palabras y el apoyo que me brindas en cada capitulo TT eres muy linda, tu me podrías decir como le hago para que me puedan dejar reviews anónimos? En verdad no tenia ni idea de que estaban restringidos uu bueno esperare a que puedas contestarme nn

**Aryaminuyasha:** jejeje yo también pienso que hojo es muy lindo pero aunque intente enamorar a kagome, su corazón ya tiene dueño y es nuestro lindo hanyou n/n aaaaaaaa tan lindas sus orejitas! ejem " creo que me salí un poco del tema; gracias por tu review no sabes lo importante que son para mi!

**Brendaneko:** TT gracias por tus ánimos! Eso me pone muy feliz nn yo también creo que kagome es la única que realmente quiere a inu siendo mitad bestia / ellos son la mejor pareja!

**Gris-kag:** agradezco tu apoyo y el que digas que mi fic esta bueno, es un gran honor para mi, en verdad me siento alagada de que varias personas puedan leer mi fic; muchas gracias por tu lindo review!


	12. lo que crece en tu interior

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo nn espero que les guste este capitulo! Ya puse para que los que no están registrados me puedan dejar reviews! Cuídense mucho y sin más que escribir aquí se los dejo:**

**Capitulo XII: Lo que crece en tu interior**

**- inuyasha… -** susurro la miko antes de desplomarse ante sus ojos

**- kagome! Kagome!** – con sus rápidos reflejos consiguió atraparla antes de que topara con el suelo – **dime algo kagome!** – al retirar unos mechones que cubrían su rostro, se dio cuenta que tenia un poco de fiebre, retiro suavemente la mano que aun seguía sobre su vientre y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que cubría – **shippo! Sango! Miroku!** **Despierten!** – con mucha agilidad llego hasta el campamento con la joven sobre sus brazos

**- que sucede inuyasha?** – pregunto un monje que no despertaba del todo **– que le paso** **a la Srta. Kagome? –** todos se acercaron a donde inuyasha recostó a la sacerdotisa

**- miren lo que esta saliendo de su interior!** – un pequeño tallo con dos hojas salían de su piel a unos centímetros arriba de su ombligo

**- es una planta come hombres!** – Identifico la exterminadora – **ahora recuerdo que kagome me dijo que se había enfrentado con una planta en las afueras de la aldea -**

**- yo creí que habíamos acabado con todas!** – se exalto shippo – **que bueno que los pergaminos de miroku protegen la aldea mientras no nos encontramos allí **– algunas veces llegaron a pensar que los exorcismos del monje pervertido eran solo una farsa para conseguir posada, aunque cuando se lo proponía no había nadie que los pudiera destruir

**- esas plantas se incuban en el estomago de sus victimas y se alimentan de su energía hasta…** - su excelencia dejo de hablar, shippo y sango sabían en que terminaría esto si no lo detenían

**- hasta que miroku!** – la preocupación por el sufrimiento de la miko se podía ver en sus ojos, su pulso se detenía de pensar en las consecuencias… hasta se le había olvidado la discusión que tuvieron por la sortija que ella llevaba en su dedo

**- hasta que atraviese con sus tallos y raíces todo el cuerpo de la Srta. Kagome…- **

**- acaso no hay alguna forma de eliminarla?** – que importaba si ella estaba casada con alguien, ahora que la volvía a tener tan cerca no permitiría que algo malo le sucediera, tenia la necesidad de protegerla… de transmitirle que buscaría cualquier método para ayudarla

**- tenemos que encontrar la flor misuza y preparar un te con sus pétalos, antes de que sea** **demasiado tarde** – la explicación de sango era clara y concisa **– solo crece a** **la orilla de las lagunas** – no podían esperar mas, tenían que recoger todo para partir la mas pronto posible

**- si caminamos río arriba encontraremos una laguna, es la más cercana – **como eran sus tierras era normal que supiera donde encontrar una – **démonos prisa!** – sango recogió las cosas de su amiga y las subió a la gatita que se transformo en una poderosa bestia

Al exterminadora y kirara vigilaban desde el cielo que ningún youkai se les acercaran y si lo hacían para atacarlos miroku y shippo no dudarían en destruirlo; inuyasha se movía con gran facilidad, el cuerpo de su protegida se acaloraba mas por la fiebre y las expresiones que se formaban en su rostro eran solo de dolor y sufrimiento

**- allí esta!-** Les grito sango desde las alturas, la laguna no era muy grande pero tenían a su favor de que esa flor crecía en cualquier estación del año – **no hay ninguna! –** se asusto al revisar por todos los alrededores

**- y eso es por que yo he recolectado todas las flores misuza de este lugar - **

Continuara…

Se que fue un capitulo muy chiquito pero para que no se quedaran con las ganas les dejo colocado también el siguiente! Disfrútenlo!

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Azuka94:** gracias por la explicación, en verdad no tenia ni idea de cómo le hacia para recibir reviews anónimos, jejeje ahora otras personas también podrán dejar sus comentarios! Cuídate mucho! Y espero que este capitulo te haya sacado de dudas sobre la condición de kagome nñ

**Natsuki**: me da alegría el saber que has estado siguiendo mi fic, perdón por no permitirte poner reviews antes pero ahora ya todo se arreglo gracias por tu apoyo! Y para contestar tu pregunta XD el anillo que le dio Hojo a kagome tiene dos motivos: es de compromiso y para que ella siempre sepa que a pesar de que el esta en la época actual siempre la esta apoyando; cuando regrese a su tiempo tendrá que darle una respuesta a Hojo. Si te quedo alguna duda no tengas pena y vuélveme a preguntar!

**Arashi:** bienvenida a mi fic formalmente jejeje gracias por dejar tu mensajito en verdad significa mucho para mi! Y por supuesto que la continuare siempre y cuando hayan personas como tu que les agrade leerlo.


	13. lucha o muere?

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a: asuka94, natsuki y arashi! Gracias por dejar su reviews!**

**Capitulo XIII: lucha o muere?**

**- ese hombre con capa negra tiene que ser el mismo que lastimo a kikyou** – el encapuchado salio de las sombras se los árboles, su voz era desafiante y burlona

**- eres un youkai muy inteligente –** en una de sus manos llevaba una esfera roja y dentro de ellas estaban las flores de pétalos naranjas, y que eran muy reconocidas por su potente poder de curación

**- maldito entrégame las flores misuza!** – le grito el hanyou después de recostar con cautela a la miko, en un árbol junto a sus pertenencias

**- por que crees que te las daría, si me estoy divirtiendo con este espectáculo** – el sufrimiento de la joven era un deleite para sus ojos, cada gemido de dolor que producían sus labios le producía una gran satisfacción

**- entonces tendremos que quitártelas por la fuerza** – tras su advertencia, tomo el mango de su espada para desenfundarla y que esta lograra transformarse, tenia que luchar! Para proteger a ese mujer que mantenía vivo su corazón y hacia despertar en el ese sentimiento de pasión que solo sus caricias lograban formar

**- tengan cuidado! Ese individuo es muy poderoso - **

**- lo sabemos sango, pero debemos darnos prisa… la Srta. Kagome aun mantiene el campo de fuerza que protege a la sacerdotisa kikyou **– expreso miroku mientras una gota fría recorría su rostro – **si este ya hubiera desaparecido, mi pergamino habría regresado a mis manos - **

**- esta bien me divertiré un poco… ninjas de agua hagan lo que quieran con esas sabandijas pero yo me encargo de mandar a ese híbrido al infierno –** figuras formadas de agua surgieron de la laguna, una mancha negra flotaba en sus interiores, era la energía maligna con la que el hechicero los controlaba

**- entrégame esas flores!** – inuyasha se movía con muchas velocidad, pero a pesar de eso no lograba tocar al que ahora se había convertido en su contrincante

**- tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso! si quieres rescatar a esa mujer! –** otras plantas crecían en las piernas de la muchacha, pronto saldrían completamente y destruirían el cuerpo de kagome… lo que menos tenían era tiempo

El hanyou se enfureció con sus palabras y enrojeció a colmillo de acero para utilizar el poderoso viento cortante, que se impacto con el encapuchado causando una gran explosión que derrumbo varios árboles tras su paso

**- Hiraikotsu! –** el boomerang de sango parito en dos a todas las figuras que se interpusieron en su camino; los ninjas de agua cayeron al suelo en dos pedazos mientras que otros dieron varios saltos acrobáticos para evadir el ataque de la exterminadora

**- se están reincorporando!** – el youkai zorro destruyo con sus garras a los guerreros, pero la energía maligna que había en su interior produjo un brillo gris, y después de eso volvieron a reconstruirse **– tendremos que atacar de otra manera, puño de fuego!** -

El fuego mágico de shippo emano rápidamente de su palma derecha cubriéndola por completo, su ataque evaporo a cinco ninjas y kirara hizo lo mismo evaporando a tres mas; por un instante creyeron que esa era la forma de vencerlos, hasta que las bolas de energía maligna rodaron dentro de la laguna y absorbieron agua para volverse a formar

**- tenemos que acabar con la energía maligna que habita dentro de ellos **– los pergaminos del monje miroku se cubrieron con su poder espiritual mientras los sostenía en su mano y recitaba un conjuro

Los hombres de agua corrieron hacia ellos, pero miroku para detenerlos lanzo sus pergaminos; si no los podían partir, ni evaporar, tendrían que eliminar su centro de poder y paralizarlos… los ninjas de agua adoptaron otra forma para esquivar también el ataque del monje

**- acaso no hay ninguna forma de acabar con ellos?** – misito la exterminadora al sentir como sus fuerzas se esfumaban con cada ataque que no les causaba ningún daño

**- jajaja ese ataque estuvo bien inuyasha –** le confeso el hechicero al ver las mangas destrozadas de su capa, mientras se reincorporaba hacia el campo de batalla **– ninjas de agua pueden dejar de jugar… matéenlos! - **

**- shippo! Miroku! Sango! Kirara!** – les grito inuyasha al ver como estacas de hielo los dejaban inmóviles en los árboles, por mas que shippo intentaba derretirlas con su fuego mágico estas no cedieron la presión que hacían en sus ropas

ﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻ

**- kagome despierta!** – escucho una voz en su mente – **tienes que abrir tus ojos! **

**- el dolor es insoportable… ya no puedo moverme… -**

**- tu me ensañaste que uno puede seguir adelante a pesar de todo o acaso no te queda poder espiritual? Donde a quedado toda tu fuerza?- **

**- todavía tengo poder espiritual! Pero mi cuerpo no me responde… perdóname Hojo… ya no puedo hacer nada…- **

**- quieres dejarte morir? Vas a romper la promesa que me hiciste antes de partir? Y aun así quieres que te perdone? Decídete pelea o muere! - **

**- yo no quiero morir! Ni quiero romper la promesa! –** los dedos de la joven empezaban a moverse; ya no le importaba el estado, ni el dolor de su cuerpo… la conversación que tuvo con Hojo en su mente logro que recordara ese gran valor que demostraba años atrás ante cualquier situación

**- todavía espero tu llamada pero tus amigos te necesitan ahora… recuerda yo nunca he dejado de creer en ti - **

**- gracias nuevamente Hojo –** kagome no se rendiría; sus ojos se abrieron, tomo unos segundo en que su vista se aclarara, para poder observar la situación en que estaban sus amigos

ﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻﻻ

**- Bakuryuha! -**

El poderoso ataque del bakuryuha utilizo la energía maligna que se encontraba dentro de los ninjas para fortalecer su golpe; las rocas, las hojas, la tierra, gotas de agua y mucho polvo volaron en diferentes direcciones, con la tremenda explosión que formo inuyasha por su gran poder… las figuras de agua desaparecieron al igual que la energía maligna que permanecía es sus interiores, por algo todos querían derrotar al hombre mitad bestia con orejas de perro; si el era muy poderoso

**- shippo libérate y ayuda a los demás!** – le ordeno el hanyou de cabellera plateada al volver a fijar su vista en el enmascarado que no hizo nada por proteger a sus creaciones

**- muere híbrido!** – un rayo de luz violeta salio de las palmas del hechicero impactándose contra colmillo de acero, que utilizo inuyasha para protegerse – **vete al** **infierno! **- la energía que brotaba de su mano se voltio mas poderosa, haciendo que el hanyou retrocediera unos centímetros

**- no moriré hasta que salve a kagome!** – el hombre mitad bestia hacia todo lo posible para adelantarse unos pasos y resistir

**- donde esta la perla?** – Se preguntaba la miko mientras sostenía temblorosamente su arma, tenia que encontrar el brillo de la joya **– allí esta… -** ahora solo tenia que ajustar su puntería y aunque las plantas empezaban a sacar espinas de los tallos, soltó la poderosa flecha sin titubear **– has perdido la batalla!-**

Nadie se percato de que la joven había recobrado el conocimiento, ni del contra ataque que se aproximaba… las flores misuza volaron con el viento, kagome cayo en el suelo hincada, los brazos y parte del pecho del encapuchado se desintegraron con el contacto de la flecha, la valiosa perla de shikon rodó hasta los pies del hanyou; el silencio termino con los gemidos de dolor de la sacerdotisa, inuyasha tomo la esfera y corrió hasta donde estaba su protegida

**- kagome resiste! **– la muchacha no podía responderle por que estaba vomitando sangre como lo hizo anteriormente en el río, los tallos con espinas rasgaron su interior – **entonces no solo se desangra por afuera sino que también por dentro** – pensó asustado el hombre mitad bestia, la vida de SU kagome se le estaba escapando; ahora podía acabar con ese maldito ya que no llevaba consigo ni la perla, ni las flores **– viento cortante!**

**- yo no moriré, pero esa mujer si!** – el hechicero desapareció dejando solo su capa, antes de que lo alcanzara el ataque de inuyasha…

Continuara…

nn bueno espero tener pronto sus agradables comentarios, jejeje son mi inspiración! Cuídense!


	14. junto a ti

**Lamento los retrasos pero aquí les dejo un capitulo pequeño pero romántico, para lo/as fans de inu x kagome! **

**Capitulo XIV: junto a ti… **

**- a..ami..gos –** intento decir la joven cuando el hanyou la tomaba entre sus brazos y la examinaba con la mirada

**- tenemos las flores!** – les comento shippo al recolectar las plantas con ayuda de la gatita que las sujetaba en su hocico

**- la Srta. Kagome esta muy mal - **

**- no tenemos tiempo para preparar el te** – se percato sango al tomar la temperatura de su amiga – **inuyasha estas son tus tierras guíanos a donde hayan aguas termales! No tenemos tiempo que perder!-**

**- síganme! –** el hombre mitad bestia los llevo a toda velocidad hasta los baños húmedos – **que hacemos ahora? –** kagome moría en sus brazos, estaba delirando y musitando palabras incomprensibles hasta para los agudos oídos de el

**- shippo tira las flores dentro del estanque!** – los pétalos de las flores se destiñeron con el contacto del agua caliente en pocos segundos – **inuyasha coloca a kagome dentro** **del agua! –** el hanyou se introdujo con la muchacha en el agua como se lo pidió la exterminadora

**- esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde –** todos se encontraban preocupados; el cuerpo de su amiga ya se había cubierto con hojas y tallos espinosos, a pesar de las gotas de sudor que cubrían el rostro de la joven no perdía sus grandes encantos

**- regresa junto a mi… **- el hanyou de ojos dorados pego mas el cuerpo de la miko contra el suyo, quería que sintiera que el estaba allí, a su lado… cuidándola

**- observen las plantas están saliendo!** – kagome tosió unas cuantas veces hasta que una pequeña semilla con raíces rojas salio de su boca, esa era la verdadera identidad de la planta que trataba de escapar del liquido que se introdujo en el cuerpo de su victima por sus heridas; el hanyou miraba con repugnancia a la causante del malestar que su protegida sufría y con un acto rápido de sus garras de fuego no dejo rastro alguno de la planta come hombres

**- tienes razón – **se alegro sango abrazando a su esposo **– tenemos que dejar a kagome dentro del agua hasta que todas las hojas y tallos se marchiten y se caigan **– explico con alivio

**- que bueno! Ahora podré descansar un poco** – el youkai tenia razón ahora podrían descansar tranquilamente ya que sabían que si su amiga estaba con inuyasha no correría ningún peligro **– gracias kirara** – la gatita se quedo transformada para que su gran amigo shippo pudiera recostarse junto a ella como lo hacia tantas veces y así dormir mejor

**- como crees que estén Matoru y Sanori?-** pregunto la madre al recostarse en el pecho de su esposo que se encontraba apoyado en una roca

**- mi amor, los niños están bien con la anciana kaede** – le respondió su marido antes de depositar un tierno beso en la cabeza de su querida mujer y rodearla con sus brazos – **además toda la aldea esta protegida con mis poderes o no confías en mis habilidades?** – le susurro al oído

-** confió en tus habilidades y en todo lo que venga de ti** – le expreso con cariño al verlo a los ojos para después darle uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaban al monje – **descansa…-** le pidió volviendo a acomodarse entre sus brazos; ellos dos eran tan felices juntos, aunque sango estuvo deprimida con la muerte de su hermanito, miroku estuvo allí para brindarle su compañía y su amor…

Las hojas se marchitaban lentamente seguidas por los tallos; el hanyou acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa… ella aun estaba sufriendo, se lo dijeron esos destellantes ojos castaños cuando los abrió

**- inu…yasha- **

**- shhh, no te esfuerces** – el hombre mitad bestia seguía sujetándola y acariciándola delicadamente, como si fuera su mayor tesoro; ambos se sentían bien así de juntos como si el tiempo no se hubiera detenido para ellos… ya no podía resistir la tentación de probar esos finos labios carmesí

**- besame… -** le pidió sensualmente la joven, quería olvidar todo el sufrimiento que le causo ese hanyou y pensar que tan solo fue un mal sueño – **inuyasha…-**

El hombre de rojas vestimentas rozo los labios de kagome; probándolos, acariciándolos, expresándole cuanto había extrañado ese néctar celestial… quería empaparse con el perfume y el aroma de la miko, ambos disfrutaban cada contacto que sus labios hacían volviéndose cada vez mas intenso, con mas experiencia… arrebatando cada suspiro que sus cuerpos producían

La joven se separo para poder respirar y dejar escapar un pequeño sonido de dolor; la planta que había crecido en su estomago se estaba desprendiendo, dejando una herida visible que se cicatrizaba como las demás dejando al final un raspón que sacaba unas gotas de sangre… el hanyou quería aliviar un poco el malestar que la aquejaba; saco un poco el espectacular cuerpo de su protegida y comenzó a lamer la herida de su vientre, haciendo que ella musitara gemidos de placer que solo el podía escuchar

**- te sientes mejor?** – le pregunto introduciendo su cuerpo nuevamente entre el agua sin apartarlo un milímetro del suyo, tenia deseos de recorrer todos sus esplendorosos rasgos de mujer pero era mejor que ella reposara

**- si… -** le respondió tranquilamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, la fiebre que la había hecho delirar anteriormente estaba cediendo junto con todos los restos de la planta come hombres

Continuara…

Que les pareció? Ahora estoy a finales de clases y por eso me tiene muy presionada en el cole, la próxima semana entrare en vacaciones y podré actualizar muy rápido los capítulos así que no se preocupen

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Izayoi:** jejeje espero que estés mas tranquila por la salud de kagome, siempre que este con el lindo de inu va a estar bien, bueno eso creo jejeje próximamente se sabrá quien es el ser que se esconde bajo la capa

**Azuka94:** por supuesto que me sirvió tu explicación, sin ella muchas personas no habrían podido dejarme un review, XD para mi tambien es un gusto volver a saber que me dejas tus mensajitos, siempre los tomo en cuenta!

**HikaruNegai** que bueno que entraste a leer mi fic! En verdad no te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho!

**Natsuki:** creo que kagome ya se encuentra a salvo ¬¬ y en muy buenas manos n/n ya quisiera ser ella y estar con el lindo de inu jejeje bueno faltan unos capítulos para que todos sepan lo que paso entre inu y kagome así que no te desesperes

**Kotoko:** es una gran alegría saber que has estado leyendo mi fic! Gracias por tu apoyo eso me da mas ánimos de escribir!


	15. debo volver

**Gracias a todo/as las personas que se han tomado la molestia en leer mi fan fic este capitulo esta dedicado para todo/as ustedes! Disfrútenlo y lamento que sea tan cortito nn"**

**Capitulo XV: debo volver… **

**- inuyasha todavía hay plantas en el cuerpo de kagome? -** le pregunto sango al momento de despertar y acercarse al estanque con los demás

**- no, todas ya se han desprendido **– en ningún momento de la madrugada el hanyou dejo de vigilarla y abrasarla mientras observaba como su respiración iba volviendo a la normalidad al igual que el color de sus mejillas – **pero han dejado heridas por todo su cuerpo -**

**- por lo menos ya no corre peligro de morir** – dijo el monje dejando salir un suspiro y después esbozar una sonrisa

**- estas flores tienen un gran efecto –** se sorprendió el youkai al arrodillarse a ver los pétalos desteñidos que flotaban a la orilla del estanque; la exterminadora extendió una de las mantas de kagome sobre el césped y saco las medicinas de la mochila

**- puedes recostar a kagome sobre esta manta inuyasha?** – al salir del agua todas sus prendas se pegaron a sus cuerpos, el hombre mitad bestia no quería soltar el apetitosos cuerpo que mantuvo junto al suyo durante tantas horas – **kirara cúbrenos unos minutos por favor - **

La gran felina se coloco frente a su dueña para interrumpir la vista de los hombres mientras cambiaba las ropas mojadas de su amiga con cautela; en otros tiempo su marido hubiera intentado fisgonear pero cuando por fin se casaron logro sentar cabeza y mucho mas cuando se entero que se iba a convertir en padre

**- sango…-** la reconoció la joven al recobrar el sentido

**- no te preocupes pronto estarás como nueva **– le sonrió al terminar de vestirla, por lo menos las prendas de la época del futuro eran mucho mas fáciles de poner que las que usaban en el sengoku – **gracias por tu ayuda kirara, ya puedes descubrirnos -**

**- me duele la cabeza** – se quejo la miko al llevarse una de sus manos a su cabeza y sentarse

**- deja que curemos tus heridas kagome** – le pidió el zorro para vendarla junto con la exterminadora, el hombre de vestimentas rojas se sacudió para despojarse del agua y sacar de sus pensamientos la imagen de aquel juego de caricias que formaron sus labios mientras la entrelazaba mas a su cuerpo hasta el punto de poder sentir el latir de su corazón

-** srta. Kagome, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo por ahora** – por el momento eses maligno hechicero no los atacaría, sin importar de que ser se tratase tardaría mínimo unos días en recuperarse y ellos ya tenían la perla en sus manos

**- yo tengo que regresar a donde dejamos a kikyou…-** la sacerdotisa se intento reincorporar pero sus amigos se lo impidieron; la perla todavía estaba cubierta por energías malignas, ella creyó que si debilitaban al encapuchado y la recuperaban la energía maligna cedería, pero aun continuaba con su mismo espesor y ella por alguna razón no podía purificarla **– tengo que entregarle la perla…** - les explico al ver al hombre mitad bestia que tenia la joya

Aunque sentía miedo por lo que sucedería mas adelante cuando inuyasha viera a kikyou, ella había aceptado la misión de llevárselo junto con la shikon no tamma y así podría preguntarle si ella sabia la causa de el por que la perla seguía en ese estado… que increíble era el destino los juntaba nuevamente, ese triangulo amoroso que tantos problemas había causado

**- debo regresar…-**

**- la medicina que le dimos de beber le esta haciendo efecto** – se percato el youkai al ver a la que se convirtió en su madre quedarse dormida sobre su pecho – **no ha dejado de mantener el campo de fuerza, se esta esforzando mas de lo necesario…** - con cuidado la recostó sobre el lomo de kirara, inuyasha quería ser quien la llevase pero si lo hacia se mojaría con sus prendas húmedas

**- vamonos muchachos! –** les grito la exterminadora al montarse también sobre su fiel felina, el mas joven del grupo y el monje se encargaron de cargar las pertenencias de la miko, el hanyou los seguía de cerca mientras sus prendas se secaban con el aire que le pegaba con cada salto que daba… pronto seria el momento de ver a kikyou…

Continuara…

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**HawkAngel XD:** gracias por leer mi fic, hoy no fui al colegio y por eso aproveche para actualiza r el fic espero que te haya gustado

**Azuka94:** XD hola amiga! A mi también se me erizo la piel cuando lo escribí el capitulo y ese "bésame" aaaaaaaaaaaa lo hace mas lindo! n/n pronto las cosas se pondrán mas románticas espero que te agraden cuídate mucho!


	16. un dulce recuerdo

**Bueno para los que se quedaron con las ganas de seguir leyendo ¬¬ porque el capitulo anterior estuvo cortito aquí tiene otro de regalo jejeje otro poco mas de romance n/n cuídense! n.n **

**Capitulo XVI: un dulce recuerdo **

**- esta nevando –** se percato el monje al notar como las pequeñas perlas blancas descendían desde las nubes media hora después de que partieron – **tenemos que buscar un sitio para resguardarnos, esto ya se esta convirtiendo en una tormenta - **

**- si avanzamos unos 3 kilómetros al noreste nos encontraremos con una cabaña** – las aves volaban para resguardarse del frió, el viento movía las copas de los árboles que crujían en algunas ocasiones, la nevada fue tan repentina como el ataque de un ogro que venció rápidamente con un solo movimiento de sus garras de acero el poderoso hanyou, para después seguir guiando a sus amigos – **pasen ya nadie vive aquí - **

Todos ingresaron la casa de madera, era pequeña pero lo suficiente espaciosa para que todos se pudieran acomodar; sango extendió la bolsa de dormir en el suelo mientras su esposo cargaba a su dormida amiga, shippo salio a recoger unos leños que estaban a un costado de su refugio

**- inuyasha quien vivía en esta cabaña? –** pregunto el monje después de recostar a la chica y examinar la cabaña que aun se encontraba en buen estado y sin mucho polvo, alguien hacia poco se había marchado de ese sitio, pero quien? El hombre mitad bestia estaba mas interesado prestando atención a la nieve que caía al otro lado de la ventana

**- esta cabaña... esta tormenta… son tan parecidas a las de ese día -** esa noche fue un mágico momento, que se mantuvo guardado en lo mas profundo de su corazón; fue uno de los días en el que se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo

_ Flash back _

Inuyasha y kagome se encontraban sentados junto a una fogata dentro de una cabaña; hacia unos días que derrotaron a naraku y estaban regresando a la aldea de la anciana pero con la repentina aparición de una nevada se separaron de los demás

**- tienes frió?-** le pregunto el hombre de cabellos plateados al acercarse junto a la miko, ella soplaba sus manos para mantenerlas calientes… no las retiro de sus labios para contestarle al hanyou

**- Un poco…** - un poco! Se estaba congelando; pero no quería que su acompañante lo notara ya era suficiente con que la cargara todo el tiempo por la condición de sus piernas, si tan solo no se hubiera dado cuenta antes no habría salido lastimada con el veneno de naraku, pero con un poco de cuidado en un par de semanas estarían como antes… sintió como el gi rojo de su amado la cubría para proporcionarle calor – **gracias…-** por esos detalles tan protectores le gustaba tanto, bueno una de las muchas razones

**- feh! No es nada** – sus mejillas se cubrieron con un leve tono rojizo que solo podía causarle esa joven que lo embriagaba con su aroma, que lo hechizaba con la mirada, que hacia despertar en el los celos al percatarse de que algún hombre la pretendía… y sobre todo que le brindo una nueva oportunidad a su corazón al quedarse junto el

**- no debo dormirme, no debo dormirme –** se repetía sucesivamente en su cabeza, sentía como sus parpados se volvían cada vez mas pesados… su cuerpo quería tambalearse de un lado a otro hasta que cayo sobre el del hanyou al mismo tiempo que sus manos caían apoyadas sobre sus blancas piernas

**- kagome –** la llamo suavemente cuando ella se recostó en su hombro – **yo… -** esta muriéndose de los nervios, tenerla tan cerca era reconfortante; como un reflejo a la situación tomo una de sus manos – **estas fría… kagome!** - con su otra mano tomo el mentón de la sacerdotisa par poder verla – **despierta!** – el sabia bien que si los humanos se dormían mientras su cuerpo estaba frió morirían de neumonía! No lo permitiría tenia que despertarla!

**- inu…** - por fin reaccionaba, sus ojos lograron abrirse un poco; el hanyou esbozo una sonrisa al ver que sus llamados dieron resultado, envolvió con ambas manos el rostro de la joven, la tenia tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su respiración… sus ojos volvían a cerrarse se estaba quedando dormida!

**- kagome no debes dormirte! Mírame a los ojos!** – la miko hizo lo que le había pedido, como podía evitar ver esos lindos ojos dorados; tan grandes, tan llamativos y únicos como dos grandes zafiros que resaltaban mas con su larga y liza cabellera plateada

**- tengo frió…** - sus perfectos labios carmesí temblaban para intentar crear calor – **inuyasha… -** su nombre sonaba mas cuando ella lo pronunciaba, era hora de expresarle los sentimientos que realmente sentía su corazón hacia ella

- **escúchame bien kagome, quiero expresarte lo que he guardado en mi corazón hacia** **ti…** - la acerco lentamente hasta sentir sus fríos pero dulces labios, quería calentarlos con pequeños roces que le proporcionaba… se separo tan solo para susurrarle – **te amo** – y continuar con su romántico beso

Esas eran la palabras mas hermosas que le habían dicho, en algunas ocasiones perdía toda esperanza de escucharlas de los labios del hanyou; se sentía tan querida, tan amada y sabia que las palabras dichas por el hombre mitad bestia eran tan reales como el beso que se volvía mas apasionado entre ellos… ambos se encontraban en el cielo; solo ellos dos consumiéndose con sus labios y transmitiéndose por ellos suspiros que retumbaban desde lo mas profundo de su interior

**- te amo tanto –** el joven deseaba que el calor que se formo entre sus labios recorriera todo el cuerpo de su amada, para que así recobrara su calor natural

**- yo te amo mas** – le respondió al momento en que interrumpieron el beso para tomar aire, quería que el tiempo se detuviera para ellos, quería perderse en la mirada del muchacho con orejas de perro que la rodeaba con sus fornidos brazos – **no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho – **

**- kagome -** con su abrazo recostó la cabeza de la sacerdotisa sobre su pecho – **solo tu puedes hacer que mi corazón palpite tan aceleradamente, tu eres su única dueña **– poso su barbilla sobre el cabello azabache de la miko para inhalar ese deleitante aroma – **yo velare tus sueños** – el frió no se acercaría a ella mientras el la envolviera con su calidez y su cuerpo

**- y yo cuidare de tu corazón…** - nunca se había sentido tan bien y tan protegida; ya se le había quitado el frió que la había envuelto antes, gracias a su amado…

_ Fin flash back _

**- inuyasha?** – lo llamo el monje para que le respondiera su pregunta, parecía estar hipnotizado con la nieve, ya hacia dos minutos que lo había interrogado y todavía no conseguía su respuesta

**- creo que su mente no esta con nosotros** – rió la exterminadora que se encontraba buscando el desayuno entre la maleta de su amiga, iban a comer una deliciosas galletas de vainilla y de chocolate con forma de animales y acompañarlas con un fresco vaso de jugo

**- reacciona!** – le grito el youkai zorro después de sacar una hoja de su haori y transformarla en uno de los hongos llorones que termino en la cara del distraído hanyou

**- oye porque me arrojaste eso!** – protesto el hombre mitad demonio señalando la marca que había dejado en su rostro

**- no tenia otra opción, estabas perdido en otro lugar –** le aclaro mientras se acercaba a el para entregarle sus respectivos alimentos ; por suerte la amistad que tenia con el hombre de orejas extrañas se había fortalecido mas, aunque durante los 7 largos años solo lo había visitado pocas veces, se quedaba con el largos periodos de tiempo

**- entonces inuyasha me puedes decir quien vivía en esta cabaña?-** le volvió a preguntar miroku

Continuara…

Jejeje al parecer ya me empezó a entrar lo romántico uuuuu n/n bueno esperare con ansias sus mensajitos, vaya últimamente estoy actualizando rápido! No creen que es una buena noticia? sayonara!

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Azuka94:** vaya que eres atenta amiga, lamentablemente pronto verán a kikyou, pero lo bueno es que por fin se sabrá toda la verdad! Uuuuuuuu que emocion jejeje

**Kagome-kitty:** gracias por leer mi fic, ahora que ya estoy por salir del colegio estaré actualizando mi fic mas rápido, así creo que todos estaremos mas felices no?

**Natsuki:** no te preocupes por lo del mensajito yo también hace unos días estaba súper ocupada y no podía entrar al fic TT jejeje no te preocupes pronto será la hora de verse los tres a la cara; me refiero a kikyou, kagome e inuyasha juntos! Aaaaaaaa allí se sabrá todo! Jijiji que emoción!


	17. lo que protege el pergamino

**TT muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son muy lindos! Espero que este capitulo les guste! **

**Capitulo XVII: lo que protege el pergamino **

-** era un sacerdote, no se la razón por la que vino a estas tierras… al verlo creí que venia ha purificar mi territorio pero solo destruía a los monstruos que lo atacaban, era como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, pero porque lo preguntas? -**

**- desde que entre en esta cabaña he sentido el poder de un pergamino difícil de crear y percibir… por eso no se el lugar donde se encuentra depositado –** menciono antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida

**- estará resguardando algo especial? –** la exterminadora tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que protegía ese misterioso pergamino – **porque no lo buscamos? -**

- **aunque lo encontremos no podremos abrir lo que protege… -** para que un sacerdote haya dejado su templo y sus obligaciones como tal, tenia que ser una razón poderosa, algo mas haya de su propio entendimiento; lastima que no lo conoció le hubiera gustado preguntarle muchas cosas

**- eso no me detendrá miroku, no me importa sino podemos abrir lo que cuida pero por lo menos sabremos de que se trata** – shippo se metió las galletas restantes en su boca y bebió rápidamente el agua, para terminar así con su desayuno **– lo encontrare! - **

La cabaña termino de cabeza, el joven youkai había removido todo pero no encontró nada… por mas que busco durante dos horas no lo logro hallar; si por lo menos tuviera algún olor especifico podría saber donde se situaba…. La nieve no dejaba de caer, estas eran las largas nevadas que ocurrían en el invierno, después todo quedaría cubierto por un manto blanco que utilizarían los niños para jugar y divertirse

**- donde estamos? De quien es esta presencia?** – el efecto de la medicina había pasado y se encontraba desorientada, sus amigos la observaban con preocupación, que tonta los había preocupado de mas –**ya me siento bien, gracias por todo lo que hicieron** – primero que todo tenia que agradecerles, ellos lucharon valientemente para obtener las flores que le salvaron la vida y después ellos se encargarían de resolver sus dudas

- **no dejaríamos que algo malo te pasara y mucho menos que perdieras la vida** – shippo hablo por todos, a pesar de los malos momentos vividos ellos eran una gran familia…

- **porque no comes mientras te explico que esta pasando y porque estamos aquí** – su amiga le sirvió un vaso de jugo y le acerco unas galletas – **por una tormenta de nieve nos resguardamos en esta cabaña, es de una antiguo sacerdote… la presencia que sientes a nuestro alrededor es de un pergamino, creemos que esta protegiendo algo importante; pero como puedes observar shippo no pudo encontrarlo - **

- **si ya me di cuenta** – sonrió divertida – **pero hay un lugar donde no ha registrado – **todos se sorprendieron con el comentario de la joven, ella seguía sentada en su cómoda bolsa de dormir terminando de comer su desayuno

**- srta. Kagome puede sentir la ubicación exacta del pergamino?-** estaba asombrado con los poderes de miko que había adquirido en todo este tiempo, lo sobrepaso como monje y también a la misma kikyou… la ultima flecha que había lanzado fue sorprendente, llena de una gran poder espiritual; sino lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos nunca lo hubiera creído

**- este no esta en la cabaña** – se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su amigo llevándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación – **el poder del pergamino se puede sentir mas fuerte aquí, puede sentirlo monje miroku? – **le pregunto soltando su mano

- **esta… esta bajo tierra **– por eso el curioso youkai no lo encontró, no estaba a la vista, y los que no tenían poderes espirituales no podían percibirlo – **shippo haznos los** **honores **– los dos se retiraron para poder dejar al monstruo zorro romper el suelo de madera con su puño; se acerco con fuego en sus ojos, por fin podría desquitarse por buscar en vano

**- hhhhaaaa!** – el youkai grito al caer por el agujero que creo con su mano al impactarse con las tablas, bajo la cabaña se situaba un compartimentó secreto – **eso me** **dolió… -** con una de sus palmas sobo su cabeza y con la otra retiro el polvo que había caído sobre su ji

**- estas bien shippo?** – pregunto la sacerdotisa mientras todos asomaban su cabeza por el hoyo para intentar distinguir dentro de la oscuridad al youkai

**- si –** la exclamación del joven se convirtió en eco, encendió una llama azul en su palma para visualizar el lugar y se dio cuanta que no solo era una habitación secreta, parecía mas un sitio de investigación **– pueden bajar! Solo hay unas cuantas ratas!** – los roedores se escurrían entre algunos libros y anotaciones que permanecían en el suelo, tratando de escapar de la luz que los aturdía

**- ratas? –** dijeron al unísono las mujeres, a la exterminadora no le molestaba tanto pero a su compañera le causaban repugnancia

**- vamonos amor…-** le susurro el monje a su esposa en el oído antes de tomarla en sus brazos y saltar por el agujero, seguidos de una gatita que se encargo de ahuyentar a los roedores como si se tratara de un juego

**- sigámoslos –** le dijo la muchacha de cabellos negro a un hanyou que trataba de descifrar lo que intentaría hacer la joven… tenia tan presente el sabor de sus labios y los roces de sus cuerpos; tenia que encontrar el momento adecuado para poder finalizar su ultima discusión, pero esta vez el seria mas paciente

El hombre mitad bestia vio como la mujer que cuido toda la madrugada daba un salto como el de su amigo; quizás no se dio cuanta antes pero además de convertirse en una hermosa hembra, ella ya sabia valerse por si misma… dio un suspiro y siguió a los demás

**- esto parece un basurero** – comento kagome, varias hojas de papel estaban regadas por todo el suelo, las paredes sudaban un poco de agua haciendo húmedo el lugar pero a pesar de eso se mantenía en pie con la ayuda de las raíces de los árboles que sostenían la tierra de las paredes

-** será un poco difícil hallar el pergamino entre tantos papeles** – examino la exterminadora el notar que en algunos de ellos la tinta se había corrido y el papel deteriorado por la condición del ambiente – **algunos son in entendibles** -

**- no me importa! Esta vez si lo encontrare –** las palabras de shippo estaban llenas de confianza mientras que el registraba los libros que se encontraban uno sobre otro en una mesa, los otros presentes recogían las hojas del suelo

Las pirámides de libros que revisaba el youkai zorro perdieron el equilibrio y empezaban a derrumbarse, intento detener la caída pero todavía conservaba en una de sus palmas la llama que los iluminaba, como consecuencia recibió varios golpes en su cabeza y otra capa de polvo por parte de las gruesas enciclopedias

**- oye shippo trata de no hacer tanto alboroto** – lo molesto el hanyou al verlo ponerse de pie y estornudar sucesivamente **– jejejeje ahora eres un monstruo de polvo -**

**- si… estoy cubierto de tierra y polvo, pero mira lo que encontré** – sonrió, señalando con su dedo la mesa – **el pergamino esta protegiendo un libro -**

**- y ahora que hacemos?** – le pregunto el hombre mitad bestia al monje mientras lo miraba de reojo; el siempre sabia la solución de los problemas o por lo menos tenia una remota idea de que podían hacer

Miroku saco unos de sus pergaminos, haciendo el conjuro adecuado, baño este con su poder espiritual y lo lanzo contra el libro… pero este fue rechazado por un campo eléctrico… regresando a el nuevamente – **Srta. Kagome podría ayudarme? Necesito de su poder espiritual, con el mió no basta para desvanecer el sello – **

**- entiendo –** aceptando con la cabeza tomo el pergamino que antes utilizo el monje – **transmitiré el poder espiritual que pueda** – pondría su mayor esfuerzo, ella también deseaba saber los secretos que ocultaba la bitácora, sin olvidarse de dejar una reserva para mantener el campo que resguarda a kikyou

**- es una locura! Kagome todavía no ha recuperado su poder espiritual! … -**

Continuara…

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Inusuki:** jejeje veo que te cambiaste de nombre azuka94 pero los nicks están de mas, si la verdad lastima que pronto saldrá kikyou para ser mas exactos sucederá en el capitulo XIX (19) aaaaaaaa ya se acerca y va a estar muy emocionante!

**Gris-kag:** que bueno saber que sigues leyendo mi fic, yo también la semana pasada estuve súper ocupada con el colegio pero por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones! Jejeje eso significa doble carga de fic!

**HawkAngel XD** gracias por tu review, he estado con algunos problemas en mi PC pero eso no me impedirá seguir actualizando así que no te preocupes que lo haré lo mas rápido que pueda!

**Izayoi:** pronto se aclararan las cosas! Y uuuuuu hay muchas mas partes románticas aun n/n aaaaa solo de pensarlas me dan ganas de suspirar!


	18. el rostro bajo la capa

**TT perdón por el retraso, lamentablemente mi PC esta dañada, vaya vacaciones sin computadora xx**

**Capitulo XVIII: el rostro bajo la capa **

**- es una locura! Kagome todavía no ha recuperado su poder espiritual!** –la exterminadora tenia interés por saber lo que estaba escrito dentro del libro, pero porque no esperaban unos días hasta que la miko recobrara mas fuerzas?

- **tranquila sango… esta tormenta no fue cualquier coincidencia, alguien quería que** **encontráramos este libro **– sus destinos estaban siendo trazados y algo desde lo mas profundo de su alma le decía que los escritos de esa bitácora les revelarían un gran secreto – **por favor retrocedan o serán purificados** – les advirtió la sacerdotisa al comenzar con la expulsión de su energía

Los dos youkais dieron dos pasos atrás, el poder de la miko los purificaría si no mantenían su distancia… aunque el hanyou no hizo caso a su advertencia y siguió parado a unos metros tras ella; el pergamino recibió rápidamente la energía espiritual de kagome cubriéndose con un una mezcla de color rosado y púrpura, ahora era turno del monje para abrir el libro

**- gracias srta. Kagome **– miroku recibió el pergamino y agradeció con la cabeza – **déjenlo en mis manos** – el poder espiritual que había transmitido su amiga era impresionante, de donde sacaba tanta fuerza? Si con eso no lograban desvanecer el sello nada lo haría

El pergamino del monje salio a estamparse contra el otro que servia de guardián, después de recitar el conjuro apropiado; el contacto de ambos pergaminos formo una colisión de rayos… una rápida corriente se formo alrededor de la mesa, todos los papeles y libros se estrellaron contra las paredes de tierra, todos los presentes intentaban mantenerse en su sitio pero cada vez el remolino y las ráfagas eran de mayor magnitud

**- kirara! –** Shippo atrapo a la pequeña gatita con su mano libre y termino estrellándose como los papeles – **esto es algo sorprendente** –ambos youkais estaban impresionados con el espectáculo de luces que se formaba frente a ellos, la llama que mantenía shippo no era nada comparada con los truenos

Sango abrazaba a su esposo para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, la mayoría de sus energías se habían desvanecido con el conjuro… aunque para el monje era mejor así ya que estaba mucho mas cerca de la mujer que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra

La miko empezaba a ser arrastrada, por un instante sus pies se despegaron del suelo y se preparo para sentir el impacto contra la pared… pero al sentir que no llegaba el momento de la colisión abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que estaba siendo rodeada por los brazos del hombre mitad bestia

**- estas bien?** – le pregunto el hanyou al ver a la joven que resguardaba con su cuerpo, la muchacha se quedo viendo esos hipnotizantes ojos miel por unos segundos y después le respondió afirmativamente casi en un susurro

**- si…** - tenia que cerrar sus ojos para desviar la vista de la mirada del hombre con orejas de perro, porque no podía interrumpir ese juego de miradas? Gracias a kami los pergaminos formaron un pequeño estallido que produjo una nube de polvo

**- dio resultado?** – la exterminadora dudaba si el sello de la bitácora había sido removido, una gran lucha de energías ceso, pero este era el verdadero final? Nadie respondió en unos instantes; dejaron que el silencio recorriera nuevamente sus oídos

**- la esencia del sello a desaparecido** – musito el monje antes de que el humo se dispersara – **ahora sabremos porque protegía este libro con tanto afán** – miroku tomo la bitácora y con ayuda de la gatita subió a la cabaña con su amada, shippo salto siguiendo a sus amigos… dejando a la miko y al hanyou entre la oscuridad

**- kagome…** - la chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del hombre mitad bestia, no tenia deseos de hablar con el; quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera para que no le doliera tanto su reencuentro con kikyou - **necesito hablar con tigo… - **

-** esta bien hablaremos… pero no ahora…**- la muchacha tenia razón si empezaban su charla pendiente no se detendrían en unas horas y no contaban con ese tiempo – los demás nos esperan - la sacerdotisa se libero de los brazos del hanyou para caminar hacia la luz del agujero

- **Pronto responderás todas mis preguntas –** pensó el hombre de larga cabellera plateada –**que es ese ruido? -** movió sus orejitas para captar mejor el sonido, algo se estaba arrastrando… eran los zapatos de la sacerdotisa que rozaban el suelo; que tonto era… quería hablar con ella y con mucho esfuerzo ella lograba mantenerse en pie – **es verdad kagome y miroku deben estar exhaustos por desvanecer el pergamino** - concluyo en su mente – **hablaremos en otra ocasión** – le dijo inuyasha antes de tomarla en sus brazos y subir hacia la cabaña

**- ya puedes leer miroku** - le dijo shippo al ver que todos se encontraban presentes, el monje abrió le libro para leer las letras plasmadas en tinta sobre el descolorido papel

La lectura inicio con la vida del sacerdote, era una especie de diario que relataba cada una de sus hazañas y su largas pruebas, cosas que en ese momento no les interesaba mucho a los locutores… hasta que llego a la parte que ellos esperaba saber

**- por fin tras mi largo viaje he llegado a las tierras del sureste; dicen que su dueño es un poderoso hombre mitad bestia, su nombre esta en boca de todos los monstruos; inuyasha… pero el no me interesa; lo que realmente estoy buscando es esa esencia maligna que vaga de cuerpo en cuerpo, esa esencia que pertenece al perturbador hechicero yotomi… - **

**- lo he seguido durante varios años, el ha aprendido a manejar la brujería mejor que ningún otro a través de los años, nunca se sabe que guarda bajo la manga… ni siquiera la vejez a logrado vencerlo ya que por ahora es inmortal… al separar su espíritu de su cuerpo a logrado mantenerse con vida, en los cuerpos de fuertes youkais que desecha cuando estos le son inservibles… no se la razón por la que sigue en este mundo pero no puedo permitir que siga causando mas destrozos o esta tierra se convertirá en un infierno –** las palabras cesaron lo que había leído el monje dejo a todos pensativos – **allí terminan los trazos -**

**- estamos combatiendo contra alguien invencible -** la exterminadora hablo con un poco de temor, en la ultima pelea los vencieron con mucha facilidad… como derrotarían a alguien que ni siquiera tenia la idea de que apariencia tenia… no le tenia miedo a enfrentado pero la vida para ella ahora era diferente, si le sucedía algo malo a ella o a su esposo que pasaría con sus hijos? Ellos aun dependían de sus cuidados…

**- El hechicero yotomi** – susurro el mas joven del grupo mientras apretaba sus puños – **que es lo que realmente desea? Si hubiera querido le perla de shikon, nos hubiera costado mas trabajo el recobrarla **– a pesar de que sabían contra quien peleaban, todavía tenían dudas sobre sus objetivos

-** no me importa lo que este buscando, ni la razón por la que siga en este mundo… yo lo destrozare con mi espada –** la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, tenia deseos de destrozarlo… no le perdonaría el haber hecho sufrir a su protegida

**- por ahora estamos a salvo, su poder y presencia a dejado de sentirse** - les sonrió tranquilamente la miko para despejar un poco sus mentes- **no lo veremos en algún** **tiempo –** el youkai zorro entendió las palabras de la joven y se recostó en el suelo a un lado de la fogata que seguía calentándolos con su llamas

**- srta. Kagome porque no guarda usted la bitácora? - **

**- si –** extendió sus manos para recibirla y jalo con su otra mano el bolsón que yacía recostado en la pared, saco varios objetos para ordenar un poco su mochila y dentro de tantas cosas un pequeño aparato llamo su atención – **aquí no funciona** – su celular se mantenía apagado, detuvo su limpieza para contemplarlo y tomarlo con ambas manos

**- kagome que es ese objeto?** – era una tecnología muy avanzada para la época en donde se encontraban, los demás no tenían ni la menor idea de para que servia ese diminuto objeto **– kagome? –** pregunto la exterminadora para sacar a su amiga de sus pensamientos

**- he! Perdona sango que decías? –** la muchacha desprendió su vista del teléfono para ver a su amiga algo avergonzada, sin percatarse de que el hanyou con orejas de perro se dio cuenta de su ausencia por unos segundos

- **solo quería saber que articulo es ese que tienes en tus manos** – la miko le paso el aparato que se distinguía entre los otros por los diminutos símbolos que tenia en distintas partes

-** es un teléfono celular! En mi época lo utilizamos para comunicarnos con personas que se encuentran en otros lugares apartados; es muy útil pero en este caso no sirve para nada porque no funciona mientras este en el sengoku –** le explico mientras la exterminadora examinaba hasta el más mínimo detalle

**- han creado cosas muy interesantes** – comento miroku cuando su esposa le entrego el teléfono –**es una lástima que no podamos ver como funciona -**

**- miren ya no esta nevando!-** el youkai abrió la puerta para dejar pasar una refrescante brisa de aire que erizo la piel de algunos dentro de la cabaña – **todo esta blanco y puro** – sin duda era una de sus épocas favoritas del año

Kagome tomo el celular que le devolvió el monje y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su falda; saco unos guantes, un gorro y una bufanda para abrigarse… introdujo las cosas dentro de su mochila y acompaño al joven fuera de su refugio

**- blanco y puro como un ángel **- comento al agacharse para tomar los fríos cristales del suelo, el mismo recuerdo que había surcado la mente del hanyou al ver la nieve apareció como espejismo frente a los ojos de la muchacha… porque el destino dio un giro completamente diferente?

- **preparare algo para almorzar y después seguiremos con nuestro camino -**

**- esta bien sango, pero déjame ayudarte con la comida** – las dos mujeres empezaron con la labor para después ir en busca de kikyou…

Continuara…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa NOTA IMPORTANTE! En el próximo capitulo se sabrá toda la verdad de lo que ocurrió entre inuyasha y kagome, el porque de su separación y todo! Jijijiji que emoción!

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Gris-kag:** bueno por suerte todavía le restan energías a kagome y por lo de las vacaciones jejeje todo a su tiempo cuando te toquen las tuyas yo estaré trabajando como cerdo en el colegio jejeje

**Inusuki:** hola XD con respecto tu pregunta me mataras pero te la responderé en el siguiente capitulo, ya que el la continuación se aclarara de seguro tu duda y si no es así yo con gusto te explicare con lujo de detalles n.n

**Kagome-kitty:** jejeje gracias por los halagos y respecto al lemon no te preocupes mas adelante hay un capitulo de puro lemon, y estoy segura que quedaras satisfecha con el uuuuuuuuuuuuu por capítulos como ese (muy lemon) he puesto mi fic en esta clasificación ya que definitivamente no es apto para pequeñitos uuuuuuuuuuuu


	19. la verdad que cambiara tu futuro!

**Oo aquí esta la respuesta a sus preguntas! Pronto sabrán que fue lo que realmente sucedió entre kagome e inuyasha! Dejemos el suspenso por un lado y que hacen aun por aquí? Vamos lean! **

**Capitulo XIX: la verdad que cambiara tu futuro!**

Todos se encontraban fuera de que el que había sido su refugio durante la tormenta de nieve… la gatita se transformo en un gran youkai, dando un fuerte gruñido para dar a entender que estaba lista

**- monje miroku váyase usted con sango y kirara, así podrá recuperar todas sus fuerzas – **seria una gran carga para su cuerpo el correr lo que restaba del camino; aunque no lo quería aceptar el hanyou estaba feliz con la petición de la miko, desde lo mas profundo de su interior tenia deseos de llevarla en su espalda, como lo hizo tantas veces mientras recolectaban los fragmentos de la perla – **shippo puedes llevarme?- **

Shippo! El hombre con cabellera plateada levanto una de sus cejas entendiendo el mensaje de la joven, ella no quería estar cerca de el en estos momentos… tendría algo que ver con kikyou?

**- si sube!- **el youkai se arrodillo para que la sacerdotisa subiera en su espalda mientras que el monje y la exterminadora hacían lo mismo con kirara – **continuemos! - **

Los minutos eran como una eternidad, el momento de enfrentar lo que dejo pendiente 7 años atrás se aproximaba… era el tiempo para que la miko demostrara todo su valor y su fuerza de voluntad

**- esto no me detendrá, no debo dejar que mis sentimientos sean percibidos… supera esta prueba kagome!** – se dijo a si misma en su mente; nada ni nadie podía detener este inevitable encuentro… tres corazones se reunirían pero solo dos palpitarían al final

Por fin habían regresado junto con la perla e inuyasha tal como lo prometió la muchacha del futuro, ahora ella se encontraba parada frente al campo que creo con sus poderes… todo seguía igual como lo habían dejado, tonos naranjas y amarillos resbalaban por las paredes y muros de la cueva ayudándolos con la visibilidad

**- gracias por su pergamino monje miroku –** le dijo la muchacha después de hacer un movimiento con su mano derecha y desvanecer el escudo – **sin su ayuda no lo hubiera podido formar** – termino de elogiarlo al ver como el pergamino regresaba a las palmas de su dueño

Todos entraron a la caverna en busca de la sacerdotisa, la joven de cabellera azabache trago saliva al ver a la miko recostada en una de las paredes… se acercaron hasta quedar frente a ella; todavía algunas almas flotaban sin rumbo a sus alrededores

**- han regresado…** - musito kikyou al ver a kagome hincarse a su lado **– no los esperaba tan rápido, creí que les costaría mas trabajo encontrarlos…- **

**- encontrarlos? Que quieres decir con eso kikyou?** – la pregunta del hombre mitad bestia resonó por todo el sitio, era el único que no comprendía el comentario de la sacerdotisa… poso su dorada mirada sobre la mujer causante de su duda, pero ella dirigió su mirada hacia su reencarnación

**- yo le asegure a kikyou que le traería a ti y a la perla lo mas pronto posible** – esa era la razón por la que no había querido terminar su conversación con el? Para mantenerlo a su lado? Que era lo que realmente pretendía la joven del futuro? Trataba de descifrar el hanyou en su mente – **pero la shikon no tamma esta envuelta en energía maligna - **

El hombre con orejas de perro busco entre su haori la joya negra con intención de devolvérsela a la muchacha de ropas extrañas… se la entrego y después se sentó al otro lado de la cueva tratando de aparentar absoluta indiferencia

**- la perla esta así por mi culpa** – confeso kikyou al ver la esfera en las manos de kagome

**- que es lo que trata de decirnos srta. Kikyou? –** cual era la verdad tras ese maligno poder que no podían purificar?

**- hace siete años después de derrotar a naraku mis serpientes caza almas siguieron los pasos de inuyasha muy de cerca, yo seguía con la idea de llevármelo al infierno… pero el corazón de el ya era de otra mujer** - todos escuchaban cada palabra que salía de la garganta de la sacerdotisa, aunque los mas atentos era el hanyou y la miko que sostenía la perla – **yo no quería aceptar que inuyasha te amaba kagome… por eso viaje al mercado negro y adquirí una poción de la ilusión, con ella podía engañar los ojos de inuyasha pero no su olfato… por eso supe que solo tendría una oportunidad de utilizarla y esa seria el día en que hubiera luna nueva - **

**- la ocasión se presento cuando supe que inuyasha viajaría a ve al herrero totosai y que regresaría justamente el día en que desaparecería la luna… aproveche que las piernas de kagome no se habían recuperado y llegue antes al bosque donde pude ver la imagen de inuyasha que se acercaba saltando… el contenido del frasco se fusiono con el aire y llego a la nariz de inuyasha, un dulce olor a cerezo** – le hombre de rojas vestimentas recordó el momento en que sintió ese fresco aroma, obviándolo y creyendo que solo era su olfato el que estaba fallando

-** la poción haría que inuyasha viera a la persona que mas deseaba en ese momento, por eso vio en mi la imagen de kagome y me pidió que fuese su mujer; pero la verdadera kagome estaba observando todo desde lo lejos, cuando sentí que su presencia de miko se alejaba desprecie la sortija de compromiso y destroce el corazón de inuyasha… esto te pertenecía a ti kagome… -** le dijo al despojarse de la gargantilla que llevaba colgando en el cuello – **esa propuesta de matrimonio y todas esas frases románticas eran para ti…………. mi plan funciono perfectamente y ambos creyeron que su amor no era correspondido, poco tiempo después me volví nuevamente la protectora de la perla y seguí a inuyasha hasta estas tierras, con lo que no contaba era con que la shikon no tamma se opacara de maldad por mis malos actos y sentimientos…. Y con que inuyasha te siguiera amando locamente kagome….. -**

Todos se encontraban atónitos con la historia, todo este tiempo habían sido engañados y separados… como fue capaz de formular tal atrocidad?

**- la perla esta así desde el día en que selle el pozo, para que nadie pudiera atravesarlo hasta que la shikon no tamma lo hiciera… por mis maléficos actos e intenciones la perla** **se ha oscurecido y nada de lo que he intentado hacer la ha podido purificar… quizás es porque mi corazón también se ha teñido con maldad y el remordimiento de mis daños no deja que consiga el descanso eterno… perdónenme por favor… yo no quise aceptar el amor que se tenían mutuamente hasta que fue demasiado tarde…** - termino de hablar dejando caer una lagrima por su pálido rostro

**- kikyou… puedes descansar en paz, yo te perdono… aunque tus actos me hayan causado el mayor sufrimiento de mi alma, se ve que estas arrepentida… tu rostro ya no luce frío, ahora se muestra puro y bondadoso… creo que así era antes de que murieras –** le respondió la miko al ponerse de pie y dejar la perla en el suelo – **si quieres seguir con vida encontraremos la manera de recuperar a las serpientes caza** **almas…** - sus ojos se ocultaban tras las capas de cabellos que seguían cayendo por su frente – estaré afuera… -

**- amiga… -** susurro la exterminadora al verla salir, ella sabia bien todo el dolor que había cargado su compañera en el corazón durante estos años…

**- la perla se esta purificando! –** comento shippo al ver que los tonos rozados volvían a resaltar en la valiosa joya

**- cuando la srta. Kikyou se volvió protectora de la shikon no tamma, esta se volvió un reflejo de su alma, y como su alma estaba confundida e infectada por la maldad la perla también lo estaba **– explico el monje sabiamente

- **eso quiere decir que al recibir el perdón de kagome y confesar lo sucedido el alma de kikyou esta mas tranquila, y por eso nos pidió que trajéramos a inuyasha y la perla de shikon? - **

**- así es mí querida sango - **

**- para que este completamente purificada inuyasha tiene que perdonar a kikyou… **- dijo el joven zorro al ver a su amigo hanyou ponerse de pie

Mientras que la conversación seguía dentro de la cueva una joven trataba de asimilar claramente la palabras escuchadas, pero con cada frase que recordaba le daban ganas de salir corriendo, y así lo hizo…. Corría tan rápido como podía ya que la nieve le causaba mas trabajo movilizarse dejando tan solo sus huellas y diamantes de sal que se convertían en hielo

**- yo no tengo por que perdonarte…ya no eres la kikyuo que nos tendió la trampa, mas bien eres la kikyou que yo ame hace 57 años; ya no te culpes tus actos quedan perdonados…** - el hombre mitad bestia salio de la cueva rápidamente en busca de la mujer que tenia aprisionado su corazón

**- gracias… -** sollozo la miko mientras su cuerpo se volvía polvo y su agencia escapaba al cielo – **adiós mi querido inuyasha…** - esas fueron las ultimas palabras expresadas por la gran sacerdotisa, quien encontró el descanso eterno después de varios años de confusión

**- ahora lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar que los malentendidos se aclaren entre inuyasha y kagome - **

**- eso esperamos shippo, eso esperamos…** - apoyo miroku viendo como las almas que quedaban flotando en el techo se iban en busca del cuerpo de su dueña _……………………….…… y todo esto fue causado por una poción………………………..…_

Continuara…

Ahora si nn alguien tiene alguna duda? Si es así les pido que me pregunten! Cuídense!

**Agradecimientos especiales: **

**Gris-kag:** estoy segurísima que te encantara el próximo capitulo! aaaaaaaa como reaccionaran inu y kagome?

**Inusuki:** XD hola! No se si el capitulo resolvió tu duda pero si todavía quieres preguntarme algo ahora si! Con gusto te responderé!

**Kaori:** bienvenida a mi fic! Es un gusto tenerte por aquí jejeje espero que tus dudas hayan sido resueltas con el capitulo XD ahora esperemos a leer como reaccionan!

**HawkAngel XD** yo también he estado corriendo de arriba para abajo con trabajos jejeje espero poder actualizar pronto!

**Kagome-kitty:** ¬¬ uuuu imagínate ahora como se pondrán las cosas jejeje encarame lados! Jejeje mejor dicho todos dulces!


	20. palabras, besos y caricias

**Capitulo XX: palabras, besos y caricias **

El hanyou seguía el rastro de sal que dejo la muchacha tras su huida, quería encontrarla para abrazarla y besarla… pero recordó la sortija que llevaba en su dedo – **no ella es MI** **mujer! –** se dijo a si mismo apresurando el paso

**- porque! Porque! Inuyasha!** – La joven tropezó con una piedra y quedo tirada sobre la nieve, el teléfono celular que llevaba en su bolsillo cayo a un lado de su mano derecha – **Hojo tengo tanto que contarte….** - susurro mientras tomaba el aparato, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro sin control se sentía confundida **- kikyou a…a muerto… -** pronuncio tristemente al haber sentido mientras corría como su presencia desaparecía

**- kagome!** – grito el hombre de cabellera plateada al verla desplomada en el suelo - **estas bien kagome? –** le pregunto cubriéndola con su haori y resguardándola entre sus brazos – **porque lloras?** – con su mano retiro el rastro de sal de sus mejillas

**- inuyasha!** – La miko se aferro a su cuello fuertemente – **han pasado tantas cosas en estos siete años… - **

**- y yo quiero saberlas** – le pidió al cargarla y sentir como ella se recostaba en su pecho **– lo que mas deseo es recuperar el tiempo perdido…** - le susurro al ver esos hermosos ojos castaños que lo observan detenidamente – **y se el lugar perfecto para poder conversar sin ser interrumpidos - **

El hombre de dorados ojos corrió hasta una colina donde se podía observar el ocaso que se aproximaba, salto sobre las ramas de un alto árbol, para llegar a la cima donde tenían una excelente vista… ambos se sentaron en la gruesa rama que los sostenía viendo el grandioso panorama

**- ahora si… dime, soy todo oídos –** sus orejitas se movieron esperando la encantadora voz de la joven que estaba a su lado

**- cuando creí que te habías decidido por kikyou regrese a mi tiempo sin dar explicaciones, no quería comer y mucho menos ir a la escuela; mis amigos y familiares estaban preocupados e intentaron animarme con diferente cosas, pero mi corazón estaba destrozado… en vez de hacerles caso yo… yo intente quitarme la vida….-** los ojos del hanyou se abrieron enormemente y fijo su vista en la mujer que seguía observando el atardecer **– pero Hojo impidió que lo lograra** – otra vez el nombre de ese "tipo", solo por ese momento agradeció a kami que el estuviera allí… junto a SU kagome **– estaba destrozada y le conté todos sobre el sengoku y nuestras batallas a Hojo… el me ayudo a terminar mis estudios y a salir adelante… -**

**- y ese tal Hojo fue quien te dio esa sortija o me equivoco… - **

**- si fue el… - **

**- entonces eras la mujer de ese sujeto…** - exclamo tristemente – **desde cuando están unidos? - **

**- Hojo y yo unidos? Yo no soy la esposa de Hojo **– les respondió al ver la sonrisa de esperanza que se formaba en el rostro de su acompañante

**- eso quiere decir que no tienes ningún compromiso con ese tipo?** – le pregunto viéndola a los ojos y rogando que su respuesta le aliviara todas sus preocupaciones

**-Hojo es muy importante en mi vida y le tengo un gran cariño, pero el único dueño de mi corazón eres tu… yo todavía te sigo amando mi querido hanyou…** - el corazón del hombre mitad bestia empezó a palpitar rápidamente, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo y quería expresárselo a la joven que lo observaba

Inuyasha tomo la barbilla de la muchacha y la atrajo hasta su rostro viendo esos radiantes ojos cafés para después decir – **te extrañe tanto pequeña… te amo… te deseo mi kagome…**- la joven paso sus brazos por el cuello del hombre de vestimentas rojas mientras unían sus labios, intercambiando sentimientos que ni con palabras podían se expresados… ambos habían deseado tanto tenerse, antes solo era un lejano sueño que ahora se hacia realidad

Estaban en el paraíso disfrutando de caricias y gemidos que retumbaban desde lo profundo de sus bocas, arrebatándose suspiros y todo el aliento que podían… lo que empezó con un beso fugaz se estaba convirtiendo en pasión pura que calentaba mas que el mismo sol, el cual ya desaparecía entre las montañas; la joven se separo para respirar mientras que el hanyou la despojo de su bufanda y comenzó a besar su cuello

**- me encantas… me vuelvo loco junto a ti… -** musitaba entre besos el hombre de ojos color miel que sostenía a SU mujer con un brazo y con el otro recorría el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha, rozando con su mano la delicada piel de ella

**- inuyasha… -** la chica se estremecía entre los fornido brazos de su amado, se estaba derritiendo con cada contactó, por su parte ella acariciaba sus hermosas orejitas y su larga cabellera que se juntaba con su cabello azabache…. Estaban perdiendo el control dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos mas reprimidos – **achu!** – intento detener el estornudo, pero no logro su cometido

El muchacho detuvo su acto y tomo la bufanda que había quedado colgando en la rama, para regresarla al cuello de su dueña – **no quiero que te enfermes** - la miko le sonrió tiernamente y se acurruco en el pecho del hanyou que la abrigo con sus brazos, intentando guardas sus impulsos por tomar a la mujer y hacerla suya

**- pero yo tengo tu camias de las ratas de fuego, el que se podría enfermar serias tu** – lo observo afligida

**- no te preocupes preciosa yo estaré bien siempre y cuando este contigo -**

**- inuyasha podríamos regresar a la aldea de la anciana kaede? Quiero regresar a mi época para decirles a mi familia que estoy bien y explicarle a Hojo todo lo sucedido… - **

**- esta bien…** - acepto no muy convencido

- **sucede algo malo? Acaso no quieres dejar tus tierras? - **

**- a la que no quiero dejar ir es a ti… y mucho menos si vas a estar con ese hombre llamado Hojo - **

**- estas celoso inuyasha? –** la sacerdotisa se aparto un poco para poder verlo a la cara, en el pasado nunca admitió que estaba celoso con las repentinas apariciones de kouga u otro pretendiente, pero ahora cual seria su respuesta?

**- celoso yo? Por supuesto que lo estoy! Te amo demasiado para pensar en compartirte -**

**- mi amor yo solo tengo ojos para ti y si te deja mas tranquilo porque no me acompañas a mi tiempo? Yo tampoco quiero apartarme de ti… -** le expreso antes de volverse a apoyar sobre el – **soy solo tuya inuyasha - **

**- y mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti… -**

Continuara…

Bueno perdón por el retraso, me costo un monto poder ingresar a la pagina para actualizar espero que les haya gustado y que pueda recibir mas de su reviews nn

**Agradecimientos especiales: **

**Inusuki:** XD como lo tenias pensado un capitulo romántico no? Que bueno que tus dudas fueron aclaradas ya sabes que cualquier cosa estoy a tu disposición, la verdad no quería a dejar a kikyou como la gran villana del fic y por eso intente remediar un poco sus errores uu

**Kaori:** creo que todos ya sospechaban de kikyou ¬¬ para variar intentando interrumpir entre el lindo de inu y kagome pero esta vez no se a salido con la suya

**Gris-kag:** lamento haberte hecho llorar, la verdad yo también lo hice al escribirlo, espero que todavía pueda verte por aquí de vez en cuando nn ya que espero destacarme también en fanfiction

**HawkAngel XD** me alegra saber que te ha ido bien en tu examen espero que pronto la prepa te acepte y gracias por tu review!

**Fikamoo:** bienvenida a mi fic! Me da mucha felicidad el saber que te ha gustado, gomen si te desvelaste por estar leyendo y como leíste kagome no se quedara con hojo nn ! Yupi!

**Brendaneko**: jajaja la verdad a mi tampoco me agrada mucho kikyou jajaja que bueno que pudiste dejar un review!


	21. amigos compartiendo tu felicidad

**Como dijo HawkAngel XD: lo/as deje picado/as en el capitulo anterior, por eso me reindico ahora colocándoles lo mas rápido posible este capitulo! non espero sus agradables e importantes reviews **

**Capitulo XXI: amigos compartiendo tu felicidad… **

Las estrellas y parte de la luna alumbraban el cielo con su hermosa presencia, algunos insectos reproducían diferentes tonadas desde el interior de los árboles donde se refugiaban del frió, el viento danzaba alrededor de ellos despejando algunas ramas del manto blanco; los jóvenes seguían hablando sobre sucesos realizados y sentimientos que volvían a florecer

**- y comparto el alquiler con mi amiga Ayumi, pero ahora ella esta de viaje en otro país – **las palabras fueron opacadas por un bostezo, el estar entre los brazos y pecho del hanyou era mejor que estar en cualquier otro lugar y aun mas cómodo que la misma cama

**- regresemos a la cueva, el sereno de la noche te podría hacer mal **- el hombre mitad bestia la ayudo a pararse en el tronco **– sube a mi espalda **– al agacharse la miko pudo subirse y cruzar sus brazos por su cuello, movió su larga cabellera plateada para que cayera sobre el cuerpo de su protegida – **duerme… yo te despertare cuando hayamos llegado -**

**- gracias… - **beso suavemente el cuello del muchacho haciéndole sentir un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda, así de cerca el podía embriagarse con el hipnotizante aroma de la sacerdotisa

Dos sombras unidas recorrían el bosque lentamente, así lo decidió inuyasha… no quería que las ráfagas de viento golpearan a la chica que tenia recostado su rostro en uno de sus hombros; la amaba tanto, que no sabia como había resistido tantos años sin su presencia… ella era su razón de vivir, de luchar cada día; pero a diferencia de la miko que conoció años atrás, la kagome de ahora ya no era una niñita… ahora era toda una mujer con sus finos rasgos femeninos, su cuerpo mas suculento y definido, y sin olvidar una gran fuerza espiritual

**- son las almas que flotaban en la cueva…** - pensó el hanyou al ser iluminado su camino con el brillo celeste de las esferas, las cuales querían regresar al cuerpo de su creadora **– adiós kikyou… - **

**- déjalos… por favor… - **

El muchacho se inclino para poder pasar a la joven enfrente de él y mantenerla sobre sus brazos, estaba soñando pero por lo que podía observar no era un sueño placentero

**- por favor… -** su voz parecía una suplica bañada en sufrimiento y desesperación, los reflejos azulados de sus almas alumbraban su cuerpo antes de introducirse dentro de el – **ya no mas…** - desde los extremos de sus parpados se aproximaban las lagrimas de tristeza que su rostro expresaba, el hanyou se percato de ellas antes de que atravesaran las mejillas de la chica

**- pequeña despierta…** - susurro tratando de que escapara de esa pesadilla

**- inuyasha estas bien?** – fue lo primero que alcanzo a decir después de abrir sus ojos **– no estas herido? - **

**- tranquila solo era una pesadilla **– le sonrió antes de empezar a besar el rastro que habían dejado las gotas de sal

**- tengo miedo de perderte, de que te lastimen… - **

**- a mi no me pasara nada **– beso suavemente los labios de la miko compartiéndole la confianza que se tenia a si mismo – **en unos minutos llegaremos con shippo y los** **demás **– le confirmo al continuar con su trayectoria

**- entonces te admirare lo que resta del camino… - **

Entre pequeños besos y caricias llegaron a la cueva donde a lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos, el hombre mitad bestia bajo a la muchacha en la entrada de la caverna

**- gracias por el abrigo **– le sonrió la sacerdotisa despojando se del gi rojo – **en mi mochila debo de tener alguna chumpa - **

**- huele bien** – olió el hombre mitad bestia con su agudo olfato mientras se ponía su haori

**- estarán cocinando? **- Pregunto la joven al entrar de la mano con su amado – **amigos que hacen despiertos? Y porque hay tanto comida preparada? –** diversos platillos de comida estaban apoyados sobre una manta en el suelo; miroku, sango, shippo y kirara sonreían de oreja a oreja con la aparición de los enamorados

**- felicidades!** – gritaron al unísono los presentes que se encontraban sentados sobre la sabana

**- estamos celebrando su unión!** - explico la exterminadora

**- unión?** – preguntaron el hanyou y la sacerdotisa

**- no se queden allí parados tórtolos** – les dijo el monje mientras se ponía de pie – **siéntense a festejar con nosotros!**! – dándoles unas palmaditas en la espalda los empujo hasta frente el buffet y con otras palmadas en los hombros quedaron sentados

**- pero… pero - **

**- nada de pero kagome, sango se esforzó mucho preparando este festín** – le sonrió el youkai para que dejara la timidez por un lado

**- gracias por todo amigos!** – les agradeció la miko

La celebración dio comienzo, entre risas y algún que otro atragantamiento por parte del joven zorro; los platillos eran realmente exquisitos y frescos, como miroku y shippo se habían mantenido en forma con una gran cocinera como sango? Al final no quedaron ni sobras de comida, los dos monstruos fueron vencidos por el sueño cuando sus estómagos estuvieron satisfechos, dejando a las dos parejas luchando contra el cansancio

**- que buscas kagome? –** le pregunto la exterminadora al ver como su amiga revolvía varios objetos dentro de su maleta

**- no es nada importante, aquí esta!** – De una bolsa transparente saco lo que parecía ser una calceta pero mas gruesa –**solo me molesta un poco el tobillo, no se lo vayas a mencionar a inuyasha por favor - **

**- entendido… kagome toma…** - la exterminadora le entrego la perla que ya se había despojado de la maldad – **la perla se purifico como el corazón de kikyou… tu eres la única que puede ser la protectora de la shikon no tamma… -**

**- la protectora de la perla de shikon… - **

A unos metros de ellas, al otro lado de la fogata los hombres intercambiaban palabras para seguir la conversación

**- ya veo entonces regresaremos a la aldea para que la srta. Kagome pueda infórmale a su familia sobre los acontecimientos que hemos tenido –** la noticia que le había dado inuyasha le causo alegría; ya extrañaba las voces de sus pequeños y los afectos que mostraban hacia el… el convertirse en padre era una experiencia única y maravillosa, gracias a kami ninguno se sus angelitos recibió la maldición del agujero negro… ya que su familia era su mayor tesoro

**- y también a ese tal Hojo… -** susurro entre dientes, porque le irritaba tanto ese tipo? Si sabia perfectamente que kagome lo amaba, quizás lo que le molestaba era que no confiaba en ese sujeto? Si eso era! Como podía dejar a SU vida en manos de un desconocido, bueno por lo menor para el era un desconocido ya que para kagome era alguien importante – **rayos!-** la expresión salio de sus labios silenciosamente, solo para ser percibida por su amigo

**- relájate inuyasha, tu viajaras con ella a la otra época… además ya han arreglado sus diferencias **- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie – **esto es tuyo…** - la sortija regreso a las manos del hanyou, esa era la joya que tenia que estar en el dedo de la muchacha en este momento – **ya sabes que hacer con ella –** el monje lo dejo para ir a abrazar a su esposa por la espalda y entregarle un pequeño beso en los labios

**- estaban discutiendo algo importante?** – pregunto la miko al sonreírle al hombre mitad bestia que oculto el anillos dentro de su gi y fijo su mirada sobre ella

**- no nada importante, solo le comente a miroku que mañana partiríamos hacia la aldea –** la joven se sentó a su lado recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro – **no tienes frió con ese abrigo tan pequeño? - **

**- jejeje aunque mi sweater sea pequeño me cubre muy bien - **

**- mejor descansa que nos espera un largo recorrido –** quería conservar el aroma de su mujer atrayéndola con sus brazos hacia su pecho y acomodándola como un bebe, que quería observar durante horas

**- buenas noches inuyasha… -** pronuncio después de brindarle un corto pero tierno beso en los labios a su querido hanyou, sintiendo como los dedos del hombre mitad bestia se entrelazaban en su cabello, logrando que el sueño la apresara rápidamente

La cueva quedo sin ruido a acepción de la fogata que en algunas ocasiones formaba pequeños estallidos entre los maderos, para poder seguir iluminándolo y calentándolo todo a su alrededor, lo único que reinaba el lugar era el sueño tranquilo que poco a poco consiguieron todos los presentes

Continuara…

TT se que fue cortito por favor perdónenme nn" por eso actualizare mas rápido jijiji

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**kagome-kitty:** jajaja si la verdad lo único bueno que pudo hacer kikyou fue reunirlos ¬¬ hasta que por fin entendió uu había que darle una muerte tranquila...

**Fikamoo:** no te preocupes hay un capitulo, que por cierto se acerca, en donde kagome le explica lo sucedido a hojo TT pobrecito pero tendrá que aceptar que kagome es de inu, o leeremos como reacciona jijiji por suerte hasta ese capitulo llego la vida de kikyou, ¬¬ ni loca la revivo! jajaja cuídate! nn"

**Inusuki: **si por fin lo que tanto esperaron la reconciliación yo también lo lamento por el lindo de hojo pero kagome se lo explicara de la mejor forma posible y no por eso dejara de aparecer en este fic! XD le tengo preparado algo especialmente para el jijiji

**HawkAngel XD:** gracias a tu review intente subir lo mas rápido el capitulo! amor, amor, amor es lo único que habrá ahora entre inu y kagome n/n

**Angelkatiana: **muchas gracias por tus palabras, y el saber que alguien mas lee mi fic me emociona mucho non, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho kikyou pero tenia que hacer algo malo ¬¬ para variar; pronto se sabra mas sobre el encapuchado gracias por tu review! jijiji espero que no tengas sueño por el desvelo nn"


	22. regresando a la epoca actual

**Capitulo XXII: regresando a la época actual **

**- que bien dormí!** – se dijo una joven al estirar sus brazos hacia arriba, para saludar el nuevo día que se presentaba

**- buenos días Srta. Kagome - **

**sango, monje miroku madrugaron** – sonrió la miko al percatarse que sus amigos se encontraban a unos metros de ella, disfrutando de cortos besos que se entregaban mientras la exterminadora preparaba la comida – **donde están inuyasha, shippo y kirara? –** pregunto al buscar con la mirada esos lindos ojos dorados que destellaban en cualquier lugar

**- salieron a entrenar hace unas horas, no deben tardar en regresar –** le respondió su amiga

El día era perfecto para viajar; el viento soplaba tranquilamente, el sol era cubierto y descubierto por blancas nubes y el frió que los acompañaba hasta cierto punto era refrescante… unos minutos mas tarde los youkai y el hanyou entraron corriendo, dejando un poco de nieve tras sus pasos

**- hola kagome!** – la saludo el joven zorro antes de arrodillarse frente a la hoguera para acercar sus manos y así poder calentarlas; la pequeña gatita regreso a los brazos de su dueña, quedándose montada en unos de sus hombros

**- como dormiste?** – le susurro al oído el hombre mitad bestia a la sacerdotisa que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un calido beso en la mejilla, no importaba cuantas veces la mirara cada vez le parecía mas hermosa… mas perfecta…

**- muy bien, pero te extrañe mucho desde que desperté y no te encontré…**- le sonrió fugazmente sin dejar escapar el cuello del hanyou de entre sus brazos **– vamos a desayunar? - **

**- hoy has amanecido con mucho entusiasmó** – como no estar feliz? Si todo era color de rosa; inuyasha la amaba y ella a el, sus amigos estaban junto a ella y nadie de sus seres queridos corría peligro… bueno en realidad lo único que opacaba su mundo ideal era la presencia del hechicero Yotomi…

**- inuyasha! Kagome! Vengan a comer! –** los llamo shippo esperando a que sango le sirviera su comida; se estaba muriendo de hambre, el hombre mitad bestia había luchado cuerpo a cuerpo con el y lo había dejado exhausto… tenia que recuperar sus fuerzas con un rico desayuno

La fogata fue apagada antes de deshabitar el refugio, dejando solo cenizas y recuerdos de la gran sacerdotisa kikyou… la gatita se transformo en una gran bestia que transportaría sobre su espalda a la exterminadora y al más joven del grupo

**- gracias por el ungüento kagome –** le dijo shippo después de frotarse la crema por el pecho y los brazos **– las medicinas de tu época ya me hacían falta** – comento devolviéndole el tuvo de aluminio

**- inuyasha trata de no golpear a shippo tan fuerte!** – lo regaño la miko mientras se subía a su espalda y así poder partir

**- pero si solo use mis puños?** – quizás en su subconsciente no quiso usar a colmillo de acero para no lastimar al zorrito; pero no tuvo piedad con el, lucho con todas sus fuerzas ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en que su kagome vería hoy a ese sujeto llamado Hojo… pobre shippo se desquito con el inconcientemente – **talvez si lo dañe mas de lo necesario?** – dudo en su mente, después de meditar unos segundos

**- no te preocupes por mi kagome, yo quiero vencer a inuyasha…pero si el no usa su máximo poder la victoria no será verdadera; deseo ganarle sin que el tenga preferencia, que me trate como a cualquier adversario, para tener un digno combate - **

**- shippo te has convertido en un noble guerrero** – comprendiendo las palabras sabias del joven, la muchacha de cabellos azabaches se sentía feliz por el gran crecimiento que logro el youkai en estos 7 años; no solo en apariencia sino que también en mente y espíritu

El regresar a la aldea les tomo medio día; mas de lo esperado, por los youkais que no querían que el hanyou abandonara sus tierras…aunque no tardo mucho en volver a vencerlos y darles una golpiza

**- mami! Papi!** – miroku y sango fueron recibidos rápidamente por sus hijos que se abalanzaron contra ellos, dejando a la anciana kaede unos metros atrás

**- joven shippo!** – varias jóvenes se habían reunido alrededor del apuesto youkai, dejando por unos minutos sus labores diarias

Inuyasha y kagome se había separado de ellos minutos antes para atravesar el pozo cubierto por algunas plantas, que los conducirían a un mundo completamente diferente

**- Kagome que haces? –** Le pregunto el hombre de cabellera plateada al verla detenerse en la entrada del cobertizo – **ese aparato de nuevo…** - dijo con desden cuando la muchacha lo saco de su bolsillo y empezó a oprimir las teclas, el se había dado cuenta la ultima vez que lo vio como la mente de la joven se perdía por unos instantes…

**- solo haré una llamada, no me tardare –** las palabras de la joven sonaron como suplica, sabiendo la reacción que tomaría su acompañante al percatarse de con quien hablaría

ðððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððð

**- kagome! Como estas? Que te ocurrió? Como salio todo? En donde te encuentras?** – la voz ronca de un hombre sonó por el auricular muy preocupado

**- hojo! Hojo! Tranquilo estoy bien** – su voz sonó dulce cosa que molesto al hombre de rojas vestimentas, porque tenia que se tan buena y atenta con el? **– hace unos minutos regrese del sengoku… estoy en el templo, necesito hablar contigo - **

**- acaso sucedió algo malo? - **

**- todo esta bien –** le respondió agarrando la mano del joven con orejas de perro, haciendo que el se sorprendiera con su acto pero a la vez feliz **– muy bien** – Hojo era su confidente aunque la cosas estuvieran mejor que nunca tenia que relatarle cada hecho

**- quieres ir a cenar al restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta? - **

**- me encantaría, nos vemos allí a las 9:00 p.m.?-**

**- esta bien, haré todo lo posible por que la conferencia termine temprano** – como un gran empresario tenia la obligación de asistir a las famosas juntas de negocios, sus palabras eran gran peso en la empresa al igual que sus decisiones – **estaré allí sin falta, cuídate! - **

**- hasta luego! -**

ððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððð

**- saldrás con ese suje… - **

El habla del hanyou fue cortada por un apasionado beso que le entrego su amada, esos dulces labios color carmesí que necesitaba cada vez mas… el mundo se disminuía solo para ellos dos mientras exploraban con mas deseo sus bocas, dejándose llevar por roces y caricias

**- yo solo te amo a ti…** - le afirmo al observar ese grande ojos color miel que la miraban con la mayor ternura del mundo **– todavía lo dudas? - **

**- si respondo que si, me darás otro beso? - **

**- los besos quedaran para mas tarde, tengo que darles suficientes explicaciones a mi familia** – suspiro caminando hacia la salida – **ellos nunca supieron porque regrese desbastada, prefirieron obviar los hechos… aunque sabían perfectamente que fue por una discusión entre tu y yo…** - le contó corriendo las puertas de madera

En la cuidad no había nevado aun, solo un aire frío recorría los largos caminos del templo… este seguía siendo su hogar, el cual dejo para olvidarse de todo lo que le recordara el sengoku

**Mama! Sota! Abuelo! Ya regrese! –** grito desde la entrada de la casa, las tres personas salieron de distintas habitaciones buscando la voz de kagome

**- inuyasha?** – musito la sra. Higurashi, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver al hombre mitad bestia parado al lado de la sacerdotisa

continuara...

bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se acerca el momento de darle explicaciones a hojo, y tambien para la felicidad de mi amiga kagom-kitty en el proximo capitulo habra lemon, bueno entonces hasta luego nn espero poder actualizar rapido jijiji

**agradecimientos especiales:**

**Gris-kag:** hola! que bueno verte nuevamente por aqui, gracias por seguirme apoyando jijiji lo intentare lo mas rapido que pueda gracias!

**Angelkatiana:** TT gracias por tus lindos comentarias, en dos capitulos podras imaginarte la cara que pone hojo Oo jejeje sera la hora de dar explicaciones y respecto a lo del anillo de inu, se lo dara a su tiempo nn

**HawkAngel XD:** muchas gracias por la invitacion! ten por seguro que recibiras un review mio por cada capitulo que subas n me pregunto si sera de kagome x inu? jejeje bueno espero poder leerlo pronto!

**Inusuki:** jajaja muchas gracias por tu review la verdad estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic pero todavia no lo publicare hasta en un par de semanas mas, espero contar con tu apoyo en ese fic tambien y sobre hojo, en dos capitulos mas se llevara la gran sorpresa uu

**Fikamoo:** que bueno que logre alegrarte el dia, mas si es un de esos que todo le sale mal a uno uu yo he pasado por varios jijiji ahora todo esta lindo con nuestra hermosa pareja nn si! jejeje eso hay que celebrarlo y tu tambien cuidate!

**kagome-kitty:** bueno amiga a llegado el momento que tanto habias esperado el del lemon jejeje espero que te guste e intentare actualizrlo pronto nn


	23. la calidez de tu cuerpo

**Capitulo XXIII: la calidez de tu cuerpo **

**- que hace el aquí** – pregunto el abuelo de los jóvenes

**- hermana tienes algo que decirnos? - **

**- creo que les debo varias explicaciones** – todos se trasladaron a la sala para escuchar la historia de la muchacha, ella se sentó junto al hombre de cabellera plateada para comentarles lo mismo que les confeso kikyou **– yo creí que inuyasha me había engañado… y el creyó que yo lo había despreciado… todo fue una mentira - **

**- yo amo a kagome y la hubiera seguido amando aun sin saber la verdad - **

**- me alegra saber que todo fue un error –** sonrió una madre aliviada **– iré a terminar de servir el almuerzo, para que comamos todos juntos - **

**- esto se merece un buen sake –** agrego el abuelo poniéndose de pie para ir a investigar la lacena

**- espera abuelo! Lo guarde en un estante muy alto!** – le advirtió la miko tratando de alcanzarlo para que no votara lago de la bodega

**- amigo con orejas de perro… no permitas que mi hermana sufra de nuevo** – le pidió sota entonando las palabras seriamente, no quería volverla a ver tan entristecida… el haber escuchado sus sollozos durante las noches le partía el alma, ya que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla

**- tranquilo sota esa es mi prioridad** – inuyasha estaba asombrado con lo mucho que había crecido el pequeño niño, que en alguna ocasión le pidió ayuda para expresar sus sentimientos; de algún rasgo le recordaba a shippo pero no lograba hallar cual era

**- sota, Inuyasha ya esta listo el almuerzo** – les informo la sra. Higurashi desde la puerta de la habitación

**- gracias por la comida!** – pronunciaron al mismo tiempo antes de empezar a ingerir los alimentos que ocupaban toda la mesa

**- visítanos pronto hija! - **

**- esta bien mama, casi lo olvido… toma abuelo** – la joven busco entre su mochila el recuerdo que le traía de la época de las guerras civiles - es la verdadera garra de un dragón -

**gracias kagome! Se ve muy fuerte! - **

**- nos vemos amigo!** – inuyasha respondió al saludo de sota con una afirmación por parte de su mano

**- vamonos kagome, sube!** – así ambos jóvenes partieron sin ser percatados por alguien, la miko le daba indicaciones para así llegar a su casa; aunque la tranquilidad del templo era única, el lugar donde ahora vivía también era pacifico – es esa casa blanca – le señalo con su dedo

**- no es muy grande para dos personas? - **

**- alguna veces tenemos invitados y la renta es muy barata **- explico buscando un alambre entre la maceta que estaba a un lado de la entrada después de dejar la mochila en el suelo **– esta puerta tiene una maña, espero recordarla** – tras introducir el alambre en la ranura de la puerta y moverlo varias veces logro que el seguro cediera

**- lo lograste! **- la halagó el hanyou al tiempo que tomaba el equipaje sobre su espalda

**- pasa, si quieres puedes dejar el bolsón en la cocina –** el pasillo era amplio y terminaba con las escaleras y la puerta del estudio, del lado izquierdo se encontraba la amplia sala, y del lado derecho el refinado comedor donde uno tenia que pasar para llegar a la acogedora cocina

El hanyou observaba cada detalle del pasillo: los cuadros, las fotografías, los artículos y otros aparatos para seguir a la joven que había entrado en la sala después de dejar sus abrigos el un perchero… para su sorpresa la miko se encontraba frente a un gran jarrón lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, se paro a un lado de ella sin pronunciar nada… en las manos de la muchacha se encontraba una tarjeta rectangular que tenia escrito con una gruesa letra:

Bienvenida kagome! No sabes la falta que me has hecho…el sr. Shonobi

cree que estas de viaje por la boda de tu prima Namuru; tu ropa limpia esta

sobre tu cama y hay comida preparada en la nevera, solo para que la calientes;

Si no encuentras algo solo llámame!

Hojo

Kagome sonrió al leer el papel, su prima Narumu se había casado hacia algunos años; ella misma había asistido junto con el hombre de cabellos castaños a Europa… jejeje su jefe el sr. Shonobi creyó en su pequeña mentira…

**- feh! Ese sujeto esta en todas partes! –** susurro irritado mientras se daba la vuelta

**- inuyasha porque te enoja la presencia de hojo? -** lo interrogo la joven al dejar la tarjeta sobre la mesa y colocarse frente a el

**- me molesta que sea tan atento contigo!** – le respondió cruzando sus brazos

**- atento? El solo esta siendo amable** – la sacerdotisa sabía que esa discusión seguiría durante horas si no lo detenía, seria mejor irse a dar un buen baño para estar en el restaurante en 6 horas

La muchacha se dio media vuelta, mostrándole su sedoso cabello y su recta espalda al hanyou…hablar con el sobre hojo era inútil… aunque el hombre de rojas vestimentas no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, dejo la mochila en el suelo y tomo por la cintura a la muchacha que amaba con todo su ser

**- te mostrare lo amable que puedo ser…** - susurro suavemente en el oído de la joven, logrando que millones de sensaciones recorrieran su cuerpo – **me debes algunos besos –** le reprocho tomándola en sus brazos

La sacerdotisa tomo fuertemente el cuello del hanyou y unión sus labios con los de el… el joven de cabellera plateada subió las escaleras torpemente, ya que estaba mas interesado en explorar la boca de su protegida, que en hacer reaccionar sus piernas; solo con seguir el aroma de kagome llego a la amplia habitación de ella… todo el lugar estaba envuelto en su perfume y decorado con mucho cuidado

La recostó con suavidad sobre la enorme cama, colocando ambas rodillas a un lado de sus caderas y sus manos a un lado de sus hombros para dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos, bajo hasta su cuello para que ella respirara el aire que le había arrebatado… las finas manos de la mujer intentaban quitarle las prendas al hombre mitad bestia con un poco de ayuda de el, dejándolo unos segundos mas tarde con el pecho descubierto, su larga cabellera plateada caía desordenadamente sobre su espalada dándole un toque mas tentador y varonil

El hombre siguió su recorrido por el pecho de la chica desabrochando cada botón de su blusa, la joven se dio cuenta que el hanyou tenia problemas con la prenda que cubría sus pecho y con un solo movimiento con sus dedos lo desabrocho rápidamente, quedando expuesta a los dorados ojos de su amado a acepción de las venda que cubrían ciertas partes

**- eres preciosa… -** confeso agitadamente el hombre con orejas de perro después de dejarla completamente desnuda, las vendas habían quedado sobre las sabanas cumpliendo perfectamente con su misión ya que no había ninguna marca de la planta come hombres sobre la blanca piel de la miko, la joven doblo una de sus piernas rozando el miembro de su acompañante y haciendo que de sus labios saliera un gemido de satisfacción, mientras que la muchacha lo desprendía del pantalón que lo cubría; ambos se encontraban como habían llegado al mundo, observándose a los ojos con el mayor amor en la existencia…

**- tómame…** - pronuncio la sacerdotisa suplicándole que la hiciera suya, su amante introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la joven haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda y separa ambas piernas - **inu..yasha..! –** Gemidos sucesivos de placer invadían la garganta de la mujer, excitando mas al hanyou que se empeñaba mas en su labor, introdujo otro de sus dedos sintiendo como la chica se estremecía mas y mas **–aaaaaaaaaaa**-

**- te deseo… te necesito…** - musito sacando sus dedos del cuerpo de su amada y llevando una mano a uno de sus pechos para acariciarlo, mientras sus labios probaban el contorno del otro, lamiéndolo y probando su exquisito sabor **– kago..me - **

La miko no permitiría que solo ella fuera la que mas disfrutar de este hermoso acto, se aferro del cuello del chico y lo hizo rodar a un lado hasta que ella quedo encima de él; el joven se sorprendió con ese movimiento pero dejo que ella siguiera

La muchacha tomo el miembro del hanyou con una de sus manos acariciándolo delicadamente mientras empezaba a darle cortos besos en el abdomen – **grrrrr kagome! Aaaaaa – **se estaba desvaneciendo sobre las sabanas, con cada roce que le brindaba en su intimidad iba aumentando su excitación hasta el punto de sentir como las piernas le empezaban a temblarle; no resistió mas y jalo a la chica hasta juntar sus labios con los suyos, sus lenguas no encontraban obstáculo alguno para seguir su trayectoria,mientras tanto la intimidad de la sacerdotisa empezó a rozar el miembro del hombre mitad bestia incitando a que se adentrara en ella con el… sus corazones estaban palpitando sin control y el calor que se formaba entre sus cuerpos se hacia cada vez mayor

El muchacho no resistió más volvió a girarla sobre la cama y adentro su miembro rápidamente entre las piernas de la joven rompiendo aquel capullo que le demostraba que aun era virgen, provocando que ella rasgara su espalda con sus uñas y soltara un gemido de dolor, el apretó con sus manos fuertemente las sabanas, que ya se encontraban arrugadas

**- perdóname….** – le susurro el joven mientras besaba su blanco cuello para aliviar su dolor, al sentir que las uñas de la miko dejaban de ejercer presión en su espalda empezó con un suave movimiento de su miembro de adentro para afuera, escuchando nuevamente el placer que salía por los labios de su amada

**- sigue... inuyasha...** – el hombre continuo adentrándose cada vez mas rápido excitándose con los gemidos de gran placer de la chica, quería llegar al mayor de los clímax… que la mujer que ahora tenia unida a su cuerpo nunca olvidara ese momento – **aaaaaaaaaaaa **– la joven enredo sus piernas en la cintura del su amado sintiendo cada vez mas fuertes las embestidas que la hicieron llegar al clímax total – **aaaaaaaaaaaaa- **musito fuertemente al sentir como el fruto de su entrega se dispersaba dentro de su vientre soltando el agarre que tenia con al cintura de su amante

El hombre con orejas de perro se quedo sobre ella, sin tener deseos de dejarla… ambos aun respiraban agitadamente, el calor entre sus cuerpos aun estaba presente; ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos, no solo se habían entregado su corazón mutuamente sino que también en carne y hueso

El muchacho rodó a un lado para que ella quedara sobre el, se arrastro hasta llegar a las almohadas y dejar caer su cabeza sobre ella; la chica quedo exhausta sobre su pecho, deposito un pequeño beso sobre el para después enfocar su vista en su amado

**- no me dejes, no te separes de mí… - **

**- ni que estuviera loco… -** con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban siguió moviéndose dentro del cuerpo de la miko acompasado con la respiración tranquila que ella había recobrado

**- gracias… -** los suaves compases del hanyou seguían manteniendo el calor entre ambos y haciéndola suspirar de vez en cuando

**- ahora eres mi hembra…** - susurro viendo esos hermosos ojos cafés que le brinda infinidad de sentimientos

**- ahora y siempre… amor mío…** - el la había hecho la personas mas feliz y gloriada de todo el universo, cada segundo fue perfecto e inolvidable para los dos quedándose como un tatuaje en sus recuerdos… que ni con el mas fuerte de los golpes o el mas vil de los engaños seria olvidado

**- no pequeña gracias a ti… -** susurro entre cortadamente el joven mitad demonio acariciando el cabello de su mujer que ya se había quedado profundamente dormida, con mucho cuidado y lentamente saco su miembro del cuerpo de su amada, observándola por ultima vez antes de caer exhausto en el país de los sueños

Continuara…

bueno chico/as! no me maten xx ni piensen que tambien soy una pervertida ¬¬ de todas formas espero que les haya gustado CUIDENSE!

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Fikamoo:** hola amiguis! pues la verdad en el proximo capitulo podras leer con tus propios ojitos como kagome le da la triste explicacion (¬¬ para el claro) y sobre el hehicero yotomi, creo que les causara algunos problemitas 

**Mariom-asakura:** muchisimas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el cap. nn aunque la verdad estaba algo nerviosa en ponerlo ups!

**Inukan: **gracia por decir que mi fic es lindo, gracias a ustedes es que existe! con su apoyo cada dia doy mi mayor esfuerzo para continuarla!

**HawAngel XD:** esperare con ancias a que lo publiques, y que bueno que sera inuxkagome, es mi pareja favorita jijiji estare al tanto entonces, no me importa si son uno o dos capitulos alli estare nn

**kagome-kitty: **lo que estabas esperando amiga, que te parecio? jejeje la verdad ahora yo me siento como la hentai de la historia ¬¬ casi como miroku, y claro por fin un descanso para la pareja mas linda sip!

**Inusuki:** gracias por tu gran apoyo amiguita! TT eres muy buena, jajaja la verdad a mi tambien me da mucha risa como se llevan inu y shippo, aunque en el anime siempre se andan peleando como dos niñitos jijiji


	24. una velada sin regreso?

**Capitulo XXIV: la velada sin regreso! **

La miko abrió sus ojos intentado visualizar la hora de su despertador que marcaba las 7:23 p.m. , ya la noche había cubierto todo con su oscuridad y su frío… deposito un pequeño beso en el pecho del hanyou que la abrazaba con cuidado antes de escabullirse hasta el baño sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido

Las gotas de agua recorrieron todo su cuerpo al igual que la espuma y el jabón con olor a durazno; envolvió su cabello en un toalla para que no mojara sus prendas mientras se bestia… un fino vestido de seda color rojo tapo su piel dejando descubiertos sus hombros, parte de su espalda y gran parte de sus largas piernas

Con el aparato le tomo unos minutos secar su cabello dejándolo sedoso como siempre, los pequeños rizos de sus puntas cayeron sobre el lujoso collar que ocupaba su cuello en donde estaba depositada la valiosa perla de shikon, una labial rojo se impregno en sus labios al igual que el brillo… con unos rojos zapatos camino hasta el armario de donde saco su abrigo negro con el que se protegería del frío, roció su cuerpo con un dulce perfume y camino lentamente hasta la cama donde dormía profundamente su amado

**- regresare pronto…** - musito después de dejarle marcados sus labios en una de sus mejillas y una gorra roja sobre las mantas, agarro la pequeña cartera roja y salio de la habitación

El taxi se detuvo frente al prestigiado restaurante, la joven pago la suma de dinero que marcaba el pequeño aparato y cuando se disponía a bajar uno de los trabajadores le abrió la puerta del auto

-** grazie** – pronuncio la miko desabordando el carro, un hombre de cabellos castaños que se encontraba parado en la entrada se acerco rápidamente hacia ella, ofreciéndole uno de sus brazos – **puntual como siempre Houjo** – dijo sonriendo mientras entrelazaba uno de sus brazos con los del joven, par así entrar al fino restaurante – **te extrañe mucho **– habían transcurrido varios días sin su gran amigo, ahora el era indispensable para ella…

**- y yo a ti kagome…** - le respondió dejando un pequeño beso en la mano descubierta de la mujer

**- buenas noches sr. Houjo, pasen adelante su mesa ya esta lista** – les dijo un señor de edad que se encargaba de las reservaciones

**- perdóneme por pedir la reservación tan tarde -** se disculpo el muchacho de ojos cafés al llegar a la mesa para dos, cubierta con un mantel color crema y con un arreglo floral a un lado

**- no hay problema joven, ustedes son personas muy importantes en este restaurante –** les comento entregándoles las cartas y después de un minuto de ojearlas retirarse con los pedidos

**- kagome que sucedió en el sengoku? - **le pregunto amablemente como siempre lo había hecho con ella, la trataba como si fuese un princesa solo le faltaba su corona…

**- al llegar a la época antigua partimos en busca de kikyou, ella se encontraba en las tierras del sureste y el dueño de ese territorio es inuyasha… las serpientes caza almas de kikyou nos encontraron y nos guiaron hasta ella, pero alguien la había atacado gravemente en el hombro y le había robado la perla de shikon; hice todo lo posible para curarla y hasta le entregue parte de mi alma… ella nos pidió que buscáramos a la shikon no tamma y a inuyasha… acepte sus peticiones y salimos en busca de ellos, la noche cayo e inuyasha nos encontró a nosotros** – el muchacho solo le prestaba atención a la voz de la joven y a su hermosos rostro – **el se quedo para saber la razón por la que nos encontrábamos en sus tierras…. - **

El mesero llevo la comida y una botella de vino tinto, la historia siguió mientras ingerían sus alimentos; la sacerdotisa relataba cada detalle y cada sentimiento como lo había hecho siempre con el, no omitió ningún hecho a acepción de la intimidad que tuvo con el hanyou esa tarde

**- todo eso sucedió en estos días… **- las dos copas de vino estaban a medias, la voz de la mujer tras dos largas horas dejo de escucharse, para dejar que su acompañante le diera su opinión al respecto; ella volvió a recordarle que seguía amando al hombre mitad bestia… no podía negárselo! Eso seria un engaño y lo quería mucho para crear alguna ilusión en su corazón…

**- quieres bailar? –** la miko acepto la mano que le ofreció el muchacho después de quitarse su abrigo; ambos caminaron hacia la pista de baile que estaba completamente vacía sin ellos dos, una tonada suave los envolvió… ella estaba sujeta a su cuello mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras que el chico la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos; algunos meseros murmuraban lo bien que se miraban juntos cuando dejaban de atender a las pocas parejas que quedaban – **kagome lo que mas deseo es que seas feliz… y con lo que me has dicho se que inuyasha lo hará por siempre……………. Ya no necesitaras más el anillo que llevas en el dedo…. - **

El joven levanto el rostro de la muchacha para ver esos hermosos ojos destellantes que intentaban retener las lágrimas que se aproximaban

**- Houjo tu eres muy bueno con migo y yo… yo no he hecho nada por ti… -** le respondió mientras sentía como las gotas saladas recorrían sus mejillas

**- kagome el que permanezcas a mi lado es suficiente para mi, además somos grandes amigos o no? -** le pregunto mientras retiraba los cristales con su dedo

**- si por supuesto! Te quiero mucho Houjo no sabría que hacer sin ti y sin tu amistad… **- la joven lo abrazo y el correspondió al mismo tiempo, quedándose así por unos minutos hasta que la voz de el muchacho se dejo escuchar

- **quiero enseñarte algo… -** la miko acepto con la cabeza y tomo el brazo del hombre, pasando antes por sus abrigos para terminar en el balcón que se encontraba al otro lado de las ventanas

- **es hermoso!** – las estrellas se reflejaban en el pequeño estanque que estaba a unos metros de ellos, en el jardín que los guiaban una amplias gradas… el cielo estaba completamente despejado de las blancas nubes, era como si por un momento se hubieran transportado al sengoku; la pequeña parte que se miraba de la luna alumbraba a medias los rincones del lugar – **nunca habíamos salido a la parte trasera del restaurante** – le sonrió al muchacho que estaba sosteniendo su brazo

**- si, tienes razón…** - le confirmo al devolverle la sonrisa, el viento hacia mecer el vestido de la joven al igual que sus cabellos haciéndola lucir mas hermosa **– kagome… tu eres como esas estrellas, a pesar de que están rodeadas por la oscuridad no dejan de perder su brillo; nunca te rindas ante nada porque yo siempre te estaré apoyando -** Houjo saco una pulsera de oro de su saco y se lo coloco a la sacerdotisa en su mano derecha, en el brazalete estaban grabadas las palabras "eres mi tesoro" – **ya no tienes porque llevar ese anillo en tu dedo – **susurro mientras lo sacaba de su dedo para después arrojarlo en la laguna – **kagome… eres como mi hermana y te quiero como tal… -**

La miko estaba sorprendida con las palabras y acciones tan calidas que había tomado su acompañante… mientras tanto el hombre mitad bestia empezó a abrir sus dorados ojos y buscar rápidamente a la mujer que anteriormente tenia junto a su pecho

**- kagome… -** susurro mientras miraba la gorra roja sobre las sabanas y recordaba en donde debía estar ella; frunció un poco sus cejas y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para poder volver a colocarse sus prendas y la gorra - **donde estas pequeña… -** musito después de salir de la casa por el balcón para subir de un salto al techo y empezar a olfatear los distintos aromas de la ciudad – **esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé –** el hanyou tendría que esforzarse para capturar nuevamente el perfume de su hembra y así poder encontrarla

El auto rojo recorría la autopista a altas horas de la noche ya que el restaurante se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la ciudad para que la tranquilidad y la belleza del paisaje fuera unas de las cosas que lo hicieran único... las luces alumbraban completamente el pavimento, pero súbitamente el carro tuvo que detenerse al encontrar un obstáculo en su camino

**- que… que es eso? –** pregunto el hombre mientras colocaba el freno de mano

**- es una persona! Que le habrá sucedido?-** dijo la chica mientras ambos salían del auto dejando las luces prendidas para que los alumbraran

**- no tiene ningún golpe** – observo el joven mientras buscaba algún daño en el cuerpo del señor que estaba en el suelo

De repente el hombre abrió los ojos y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a Houjo en la cara haciéndolo caer en el pavimento, el bandido se paro rápidamente y empujo a kagome haciendo que su pie hiciera un mal movimiento y cayera como su acompañante

**- auch!** – se quejo la miko mientras agarraba con una de sus manos su tobillo

**- entrégame todo el dinero que traigas preciosa!** – le ordeno el sujeto mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella – **dámelo! –** le grito al tomarla de la mano libre fuertemente y jalarla hacia arriba

- **no la toques! –** Houjo golpeo al tipo en el estomago para que soltara a la muchacha, el hombre se llevo sus manos a sus costillas y se arrodillo adolorido **– kagome estas bien? - **

**- creo que me lastime el tobillo **– se quejo al ser ayudada por el chico de cabellos castaños que la cargo hasta la parte delantera del auto **– cuidado Houjo! Atrás de ti! -**

Dos hombre mas salieron de los arbustos, los tres parecían ser entre 28 y 32 años; uno de ellos se quedo parado en la banqueta para observar la situación, el debía ser el jefe de los vándalos… el joven de tacuche reacciono a tiempo para detener los golpes que empezaba a propiciarle el otro sujeto

Mientras tanto en el techo una casa el hombre mitad bestia pudo captar el aroma de la mujer que mantenía siempre en su mente, saliendo al instante en dirección a su exquisito perfume; dando grandes saltos por los tejados de las viviendas y edificios

**- Con que sabes artes marciales… -** comento el segundo de los sujetos que había atacado a Houjo mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo – **que harás ahora? -**

- **esto! –** el muchacho le dio una patada en la mano haciendo que el pequeño cuchillo cayera al suelo, las artes marciales que había estado entrenando desde los 5 años le habían brindado una gran ventaja en esta situación, ahora solo faltaba uno de los asaltantes… pero este estaba sonriendo, porque lo hacia? Volteo su mirada hacia la joven que estaba a unos metros de el, ella estaba paralizada… viendo horrorizada al hombre que le apuntaba con una pistola mientras se mantenía hincado en el suelo

- **kagome! –**

El sonido del arma se dejo escuchar, un grito de horror se disperso rápidamente por los oídos de todos… gotas de sangre empezaron a caer al suelo, formando grandes manchas oscuras sobre la tierra…

- **huele a sangre… kagome!** – el hanyou apresuro el paso mientras su corazón palpitaba a mayor velocidad; un mal presentimiento se apodero de su ser, que era ese dolor en su alma?

Continuara…


	25. no te mueras! no puedo vivir sin ti!

**Capitulo XXV: no te mueras! No puedo vivir sin ti!**

-**kagome estas bien?** –

- **Houjo! Houjo! Que has hecho?** – la miko lloraba sin control al ver las gotas de sangre salir del cuerpo de su amigo – **Houjo! **– lo llamo cuando el cayo al suelo hincado, cubriéndose con una de sus manos la herida

- **maldición que esta sucediendo? Porque el aroma de kagome se esta mezclando con sangre?** – se pregunto a si mismo el hanyou con orejas de perro acelerando mas su paso

**- jajaja te lo tienes merecido estupido!** – se burlo el vándalo que los apuntaba con el arma

**- jefe que hacemos con ellos? - **

- **Desháganse de los dos…** – les ordeno fríamente

- **Yamoru te dejo a la mujer?** – pregunto el ladrón que sostenía la pistola

- **yo también quiero hacer sufrir a ese imbecil** – le alego tomando la navaja del pavimento – **dejemos a la chica para después -**

**- NO!** – grito la muchacha al mismo tiempo que se escucho el segundo disparo – **no lo lastimen mas!** – de su mano brotaron nueve pequeñas flechas; una de ellas se impacto contra la bala logrando desviar su curso, las otras apresaron las ropas de las extremidades de los dos asaltantes

**- que son estas luces?** – preguntaron los dos sujetos tratando de liberarse del pavimentó pero sin lograr algún resultado

- **no intentes nada o quedaras inmovilizado como tus aliados!** – le advirtió la joven mientras lograba ponerse de pie, frente ahora su protegido

**- sacerdotisa tu poder espiritual no ha cambiado en nada; la técnica de las flechas espirituales, debes haber leído el diario del sacerdote shinmuzo… pero yo tampoco he perdido el tiempo, ahora puedo poseer los cuerpos sin que pierdan su alma; tan solo la tengo retenida **– por un instante sus expresiones faciales cambiaron, para retornar a ser el simple humano de la época actual – **esto es un gran beneficio para mi –** se burlo recobrando su rostro maléfico

- **entonces tu utilizaste a estas personas! Yotomi!** - le grito la miko viendo a los sujetos – **flecha espiritual! -**

Una gran flecha de color púrpura se dirigió hacia su contrincante, pero este utilizo una esfera de energía para evitar el golpe… el choque de las energías segó a todos por unos segundos, haciendo una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se despejo en los alrededores

**- para que utilizas flechas espirituales? Se necesitan mucha energía para formarlas** - la interrogo caminado lentamente hacia ella

**- yo no permitiré que lastimes a las personas que mas amo! Las protegeré a cualquier costo!-** la respiración de su amigo se miraba cada vez mas dificultosa, el sudor opacaba mas su rostro, su blanca camisa se había convertido en un mar de sangre… tenia que llevarlo a un hospital lo mas rápido posible! Su presencia estaba desapareciendo, al igual que la llama de su vida

- **eres una ilusa! Piensas protegerlo en esas condiciones? –** le dijo señalando las flechas que se desvanecían con lentitud, cuando las luces desaparecieron los dos hombres se echaron a correr, alejándose en unos segundos del lugar de batalla - **el conjuro de las flechas es muy efectivo si no tienes armas pero devora tu poder espiritual** **a gran velocidad** -

**- eso no me importa, no lograras matarnos!** – le advirtió reuniendo nuevamente energía en su mano

**- y quien dijo que quiero eliminarlos?** – Pregunto tomándola del cuello para elevarla unos centímetros del suelo – **al principió eso era lo que tenia pensado hacer, pero ahora quiero tenerte a ti y a tus poderes de miko** – le aclaro mientras apretaba su cuello

**- suel..ta..la.. yo pe…lea.re con..ti.go..** – pronuncio el joven de ojos cafés al lograse ponerse de pie

**- humano de que estas hecho? Como puedes levantarte con esa herida en tu pecho? **– musito el hechicero con mucho interés, que ser de la época actual podía reincorporarse con tanto fervor en sus ojos? Porque lo hacia?

**- yo.. cui..dar..e de.. kago..me has.ta qu.e mue…ra - **

**- cállate! –** le grito golpeando la mejilla del muchacho – **porque no te rindes? –** le pregunto al ver que luchaba por mantenerse parado

**- no… pue..do de.jar..la so..la… - **

- **deja de decir estupideces!** – golpes sucesivos con su pierna derecha lanzaron al joven contra el auto

**- houjo!** – logro decir la chica ahogadamente, tratando con sus manos de aflojar un poco la presión que estaban ejerciendo en su cuello; el dolor era cada vez mayor pero era aun mas grande el dolor de ver a las personas que mas amaba sufriendo por ella.. Solo podía sacar su tristeza por las cristalinas gotas de sal que ya conocían su camino por su rostro

- **ya no te preocupes mas por ese humano sacerdotisa, su vida pronto se extinguirá! -**

- **KAGOME! –** lo dorados ojos del hanyou se hicieron visibles entre la oscuridad, el hechicero soltó rápidamente a su victima y retrocedió varios pasos mientras ella tocia - **estas bien kagome? –** le pregunto al tomarla con sus brazos y revisar todo su cuerpo con su mirada… su vestido se encontraba manchado el diferentes sitios por sangre…

**- si… pero, pero Houjo.. Esta herido por mi culpa…** - le explico entre sollozos, el hombre mitad bestia desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho que se cubría con dificultad su herida… el se estaba muriendo, por proteger a su kagome… lo había juzgado muy mal y ahora le daría una paliza al culpable de todos eso!

**- por fin el gran inuyasha a llegado, aunque ya te has perdido toda la diversión** – se borlo el bandido…

**- yotomi, maldito! Vas a pagar por todo esto! - **

**- arreglaremos cuentas en las tierras de los bosques prohibidos, solo los espero a ustedes dos o la aldea donde viven sus amigos quedara destruida; tienen una semana para llegar o regresare para eliminar a ese sujeto, si no se muere antes…** - termino de decir al sacar su alma del cuerpo del sujeto; dejando al hombre inconciente en la banqueta

- **los bosques prohibidos…** - susurro entre dientes el muchacho de gorra roja

- **Houjo! –** grito la mujer caminando hacia su lado – **inuyasha, ayúdame a subirlo al auto por favor, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital! -** le suplico viendo el estado de su amigo

**- solo dime que hacer –**

Mientras que la pareja intentaba llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible, el alma llena de maldad viajaba largas distancias de kilómetros en tan solo unos segundos hasta que se detuvo sobre el jardín del gran palacio del lord sesshoumaru…

Continuara…

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, no me he perdido ninguno de sus reviews, pero como ya se habrán enterado ya no se pueden responder, quiero que sepan que siempre los tomare en cuenta y que son algo muy importante para mi! CUIDENSE!


	26. el lord que no puede utilizar sus garras

**Capitulo XXVI: el lord que no puede utilizar sus garras… **

Una bella joven de larga cabellera negra y esbelta figura estaba recostada en el barandal de un gran balcón, vestida con un costoso y muy fino kimono que se ajustaba a su cuerpo… estaba atónita observando las grandes estrellas que alumbraban todo el cielo, de repente cristales blancos empezaron a brotar de las nubes teniendo como intención cubrir todo con su presencia

**- entonces tu eres la protegida de sesshoumaru…** - se escucho entre el viento, la muchacha volteo a ver a todas direcciones para saber quien dijo esas palabras… pero no había nadie!

- **quien esta allí? - ** pregunto con temor en su voz, tratando de acercarse con suma cautela a la puerta de vidrio de la habitación, en seguida todo se empezó a oscurecer y se sintió pesada como el plomo, nunca había sentido esa sensación; que era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

- **ahora tu cuerpo es mió…** - termino de escuchar la mujer antes de que todo se volviera negro

- **sesshoumaru-sama!** – logro gritar antes de que su cuerpo cayera inconciente al suelo, ya no estaba en el palacio ahora se encontraba nuevamente sola… odiaba estar sola, estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro que parecía no tener fin; quería correr para buscar a alguien pero sus extremidades no le respondían – **Sesshoumaru-sama sáqueme de aquí por favor… - **

El grito de la chica se escucho por todo el palacio, inmediatamente el gran lord de esas tierras dejo las cosas que estaba haciendo para correr a la habitación que le pertenecía a su protegida

- **Rin!** – la llamo el youkai perro revisando el estado en que ella se encontraba – **jaken! Que todos busquen al causante de esta situación, quiero que encuentren al culpable de esto!** – le ordeno a su fiel sirviente que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, su olfato no detectaba el olor de algún monstruo, quien podía pasar tan desapercibido? Hasta para sus sentidos de bestia…

**- si amo sesshoumaru! Ya escucharon! Encuentren al culpable!** – les dijo el youkai sapo a todos los sirvientes que también se había acercado al lugar, en seguida todos hicieron lo que les ordenaron… buscado en cada rincón y bajo cada piedra a cualquier sospechoso

El lord recostó a la mujer en la gran cama, para después sentarse en un sofá al lado de esta; quería descifrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo… no había ningún aroma, ninguna herida, ninguna pista.

**- maldita mujer no tenia porque desmayarse** - menciono la joven de ojos cafés al recobrar rápidamente el conocimiento; el youkai la miraba sin comprender sus palabras, ahora estaba más confundido que antes – **aunque su cuerpo esta muy bien cuidado** – menciono mientras se ponía de pie **– es un gusto conocerlo lord sesshoumaru - **

**- quien eres tu? Donde esta Rin? –** le ordeno saber tomándola del cuello con una de sus manos y apresándola contra la cama… esa no era la mirada inocente y tierna que siempre acompañaba a la chica que había recogido desde pequeña

- **ella esta… conmigo…** - susurro entre dientes por la presión que le mantenía - **sesshou..maru-sa…ma ayu..de.me** – pronuncio sin aliento, el youkai retrocedió al instante… esos eran los bellos ojos de su protegida, entonces no se trataba de alguna impostora – **ella ahora me pertenece…** - le reitero al sentarse sobre las sabanas

- **quien eres tu? Que es lo que quieres?** – lo interrogo mientras apretaba su puño fuertemente al percatarse de que la mirada de la joven nuevamente había cambiado

La voz de la muchacha empezó a relatar lo que tenía planeado hacer, haciendo que su acompañante en la habitación se enfureciera más con sus palabras

**- y si no me obedece, ella nunca más regresara…** -

- **eres un cobarde!** - le grito acercando sus garras hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cuello

**- jajaja sesshoumaru ahora eres un youkai sin garras… - **

Mientras tanto unas horas después en la sala de espera de un hospital un hanyou intentaba consolar a la miko que no dejaba de sollozar sobre su pecho… su tristeza se sentía en el aire y todo el lugar estaba bañado con olor a sangre, entonces estos eran los lugares donde curaban a las personas de la época actual

**- kagome me rompe el alma verte así…** - le confeso levantando su rostro para ver sus ya hinchados ojos

**- inuyasha… si le sucede algo muy malo.. a Houjo no me lo perdonare nunca…** - le aclaro abrazándolo con mas fuerza, sin su gran amigo no sabría que hacer… a el le debía todo lo que era ahora…

**- srta. Usted es familiar o amiga del sr. Houjo?** – le pregunto un hombre con bata blanca y unos lentes rectangulares que se acerco a ellos

- **si, soy su mejor amiga… doctor por favor dígame como se encuentra! **- solo deseaba por que la respuesta que le dieran tuviera algo de esperanza, el medico bajo la cabeza y hablo

-** es un milagro que aun siga con vida, la herida que le hicieron en el pecho es muy profunda e hicimos todo lo posible por detener el desangre… no quiero engañarlos, por eso les diré la verdad; tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir…** - el corazón de la joven se detuvo por unos instantes… no sobrevivirá? Eso tenia que ser un error!

- **yo.. yo necesito ver.lo –** le rogó con la voz entrecortada, ella tenia que estar a su lado en este momento tan difícil; tenia que decirle nuevamente lo mucho que lo apreciaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba y lo quería

- **esta bien, acompáñenme… - **los tres caminaron por un largo pasillo con varias puertas azules que tenia diferentes números estampados **– solo puede entrar uno de los dos, supongo que será usted señorita** – le explico el doctor antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta

**- si, inuyasha ahora regreso…** - le dijo mientras soltaba su mano, el medico le abrió la puerta y la cerro tras su paso. Allí se encontraba el; con todo el pecho vendado, respirando lentamente con ayuda de un aparato, unas bolsas de suero y sangre colgaban de una barra de metal para transmitir sus líquidos por unos tubos hasta el brazo del joven… sus piernas se debilitaron de golpe al verlo tan vulnerable, camino tambaleantemente hasta su lado y se arrodillo en un pequeño banco que estaba a los pies de la cama – **houjo aquí estoy…** - le susurro al tomar su mano y llevarla a una de sus mejillas – **tienes que ser fuerte… tu me prometiste que no me dejarías sola… -**

El hombre de vestimentas rojas podía escuchar todo a la perfección gracias a sus agudas orejas, a pesar de estar afuera del cuarto sentía las palabras de la sacerdotisa como si estuviera enfrente suyo… se sentía impotente de sentir su hermosa voz tan triste y sin poder hacer nada

- **tienes que salir de todo esto y cuando regrese deseo ver esa linda sonrisa que te tranquiliza… tengo que partir o correrás mas peligro** – comento al recostar su cabeza y la mano del joven en la cama – **no me dejes sola…** - volvió a pedirle cerrando sus ojos, el cansancio la venció al instante tratando de que por unas horas olvidara esta terrible pesadilla

El hanyou al no sentir las palabras de la mujer por unos minutos entro sin que nadie lo viera y con mucho silencio a la habitación, la atmósfera de ese lugar no era nada agradable para el, tan solo con estar unos segundos allí se le erizo la piel por completo… tomo a su pareja en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y fijo su mirada en el muchacho de cabellos castaños que luchaba entre la vida y la muerte

- **gracias por cuidar de kagome… yo matare a ese maldito para que pague todo el mal que ha hecho, pero tu tienes que recuperarte o ella nunca volverá a ser feliz…** - termino de hablar al dirigirse hacia la ventana, creyendo que sus palabras quizás fueron escuchadas

- **cuídala ella es mi perla… mi tesoro…-** el muchacho de cabellera plateada volteo su rostro hacia el joven, pero el seguía en el mismo estado; acaso había imaginado su voz? No, no sabia como pero de alguna forma se lo había transmitido, dejándola a su cargo…

- **y mi vida…-** susurro el chico de gorra antes de abrir la ventana y lanzarse al vació…

Continuara…


	27. nuevas tecnicas!

**Capitulo XXVII: nuevas técnicas!**

El joven con orejas de perro entro a la gran casa por la puerta del balcón que había dejado entre cerrada para después recostar con cuidado a la sacerdotisa en la cama… estaba profundamente dormida, con suavidad retiro sus zapatillas pero al quitarle una de ellas en su rostro se formo una mueca de dolor, de la cual se percato al instante

**- donde esta? Donde esta? –** se preguntaba a si mismo el joven de rojas prendas al sacar varios objetos de la mochila de la muchacha **– tienen que estar por aquí, yo vi cuando kagome lo metió aquí después de que shippo lo uso… -** lograba recordar – **si! Aquí esta! - **

Sin pensarlo dos veces regreso a la habitación para sentarse en una esquina de la cama, froto gran parte del ungüento esperando que este lograra hacer efecto en su tobillo, porque ella no se había quejado antes? Bueno cuando la adrenalina recorre el cuerpo ni uno mismo se da cuenta de las heridas que tiene

Hacia unas horas se sentían tan felices y dichosos como un sueño de hadas, pero así de rápido también habían caído crudamente en la realidad, en donde todavía tenían que ganar una batalla… pero porque en las tierras de sesshoumaru? Eso no le traía un buen presentimiento, acaso tenia pensado involucrar a su hermano mayor? Sus dudas y sospechas serian resueltas cuando regresaran al sengoku… la única que le importaba en estos momentos era su amada, su kagome; la cubrió con la sabana blanca y se recostó a su lado, observando cada rasgo de su hembra; ella le había demostrado ser fuerte y seria pero con tantos sucesos y malas experiencias su guardia estaba abajo, el la apoyaría todo lo que fuera necesario

La muchacha despertó desorientada sentándose para ubicarse… estaba en su habitación; pero como había llegado hasta allí? La ventana se encontraba abierta, dejando pasar al cuarto los rayos de sol, una refrescante brisa y la agradable tonada de algunas aves

**- como esta tu tobillo?** – pregunto una voz varonil que atrajo la atención de la joven

La miko retiro las mantas de sus piernas para dejar al descubierto su tobillo vendado – **solo me lo torcí…** - le respondió intentado que las lagrimas no volvieran a brotar de sus ojos, pero antes de que salieran sintió como una mano levantaba su rostro desde su barbilla

- **me duele verte llorar pequeña… tu eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida… el se recuperara y veras que cuando hayamos regresado estará mejor… si quieres hasta podemos ir a buscar plantas medicinales donde vive yinenyi…-** comento al retirar los cabellos que querían ocultar su rostro

**- tienes razón inuyasha, ya no llorare mas… este no es el momento para llorar –** le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente - **soy tan afortunada de tenerte junto a mi……… te amo demasiado mi hanyou…. **– le susurro logrando erizar su piel

**- haría cualquier cosa por ti…-** le expreso dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de la mujer – **encontré algo para comer en la caja que guarda los alimentos** – comento tomándola sobre sus brazos

**- la caja que guarda los alimentos! aaaa Eso se llama refrigerador** – le aclaro sonriendo

- **en esta época tienen nombres muy extraños para todas las cosas: teléfono, automóvil, restaurante, refrigerador? - **

**- y existen nombres todavía más extraños jejeje -** sin darse cuenta el hombre mitad demonio la había apartado de la realidad por unos minutos

**- use la fogata de la sala para calentar el desayuno, perdón quise decir la chimenea** – sonrió también; como se lo había dicho a sota su prioridad era hacer desaparecer las gotas cristalinas de sal del rostro de su protegida a cualquier costo

Después de la comida ambos se dieron un baño para retirar la suciedad de sus cuerpos, prepararon lo necesario para el viaje en la mochila y la miko le informo a su familia que regresaría al sengoku a visitar a sus amigos, sin comentarles lo sucedido… salieron dejando nuevamente la casa vacía, tan solo con una nota que tenia escrito "regresare pronto kagome" en la mesita de la entrada

La noche los había alcanzado, obligándolos a acampar a la intemperie; el joven estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados en una roca con su poderosa espada a un lado, la muchacha leía cuidadosamente el diario del sacerdote… había encontrado unos escritos al final de este, que con dificultad se distinguían

**- seguirás leyendo ese libro?** – la muchacha estaba muy interesada en intentar realizar la técnica que estaba escrita, pero para tener esa energía tenia que descansar

**- no, prefiero descansar…** - le respondió cerrando y dejando la bitácora en el suelo… el hombre con orejas de perro se movió hasta quedar detrás de ella y resguardarla con sus brazos

**- luces preciosa…**- susurro en su oído

- **pero que cosas dice inuyasha, si no tengo nada diferente** – le contesto girando su cabeza para verlo

**- solo digo la verdad, para mí cada día eres más hermosa… - **

**- y tú eres más apuesto… - **

Las frases de amor fueron seguidas con un dulce y tierno beso que transmitía más que sentimientos y caricias, pero mientras la miko y en hanyou disfrutaban de su compañía un youkai de fría apariencia seguía muy de cerca los pasos de una bella joven

**- sesshoumaru quiero que destruyas esa roca** – pronuncio la muchacha señalando una gran roca que tenia un pergamino sobre el

**- no le des ordenes a este lord! –** le dijo tomando el mango de su espada toukijin

**- creo que tendrá que acostumbrarse, de mi depende que el alma de esa mujer no desaparezca - **

-** grrrrr maldito…** - murmuro entre dientes, desenvainando su espada; el pergamino resistió por unos segundos el gran poder de sesshoumaru pero al igual que la roca ambos quedaron hechos cenizas

La chica se hinco en donde antes estaba la roca, para retirar un poco de tierra del suelo y descubrir una pequeña caja de madera; la tomo en sus manos y la destapo sacando una hoja de papel muy desgastada pero con sus palabras completamente intactas.

**- hacia varios años que no tenía la necesidad de utilizar esta técnica…** - sonrió mientras se ponía de pie – **es tiempo de que la batalla de comienzo… -**

continuar…


	28. la batalla entre hermanos

**Capitulo XXVIII: la batalla entre hermanos **

Cinco días de arduo entrenamiento y un largo viaje habían llevado al hanyou y a la sacerdotisa hasta los bosques prohibidos, ese nombre se había ganado porque todo aquel que entraba en el no salía con vida; la nieve había cubierto grandes porciones de este, sin embargó en su recorrido no los habían alcanzado

- **que tan cerca están las presencias?** – pregunto el hanyou enfrente de la joven con su espada ya transformada

-** están a unos 75 metros, una de ellas es muy poderosa y la otras es…es de un simple humano** – le respondió preparando una de sus flechas – **se están acercando…. -**

- **un humano aquí? –** pronuncio algo confundido, dos sombras aparecieron a lo lejos siendo iluminadas lentamente por los rayos del sol que se escurriera entre las montañas, sin darse cuenta que en aproximadamente veinte minutos caería el sol – **sesshoumaru! Y una mujer! - **dijo apoyando su espada en el suelo cuando las figuras fueron visibles

**- esa mujer se me hace conocida…** - intento recordar la sacerdotisa, tenia que buscar en sus recuerdos para reconocerla

**- conocida?** – pregunto el hombre mitad bestia viendo a su protegida y después a la chica que estaba frente a su hermano mayor

**- ella… ella es la niña que acompañaba a sesshoumaru!** – recordó al fin la miko

**- aquella pequeña…** - busco en su mente en joven con orejas de perro, logrando visualizarla aquel día en que esa niña estuvo a punto de morir por el pequeño exterminador

**- bienvenidos a estas tierras** – hablo la muchacha acercándose hacia ellos

**- lamentamos haber entrado en este territorio pero estamos buscando a alguien –** comento la chica de ojos cafés mientras guardaba su flecha y colgaba su arco en su espalda

**- no tienen porque molestarse más… porque ya lo encontraron** – les aclaro la doncella con kimono

Después de pronunciada esas palabras el youkai tomo el cuello del hanyou aprisionándolo contra un árbol, sin darle opción de liberarse de sus garras venenosas; su poderosa espada colmillo de acero estaba aun a unos metro de el, incrustada entre la tierra… acaso el haber entrado en el territorio de su hermano mayor sin permiso lo había hecho enfurecer a tal punto? Bueno eso no era algo que le sorprendiera mucho, ya que desde pequeños nunca se había llevado bien

**- que estas tramando sesshoumaru…** - logro preguntar el joven mientras con ambas manos sujetaba las muñecas de su contrincante, haciéndolas retroceder lo suficiente para no sentir ese ardor que magullaba su piel

**- inuyasha! –** grito la miko corriendo hacia el

**- detente sacerdotisa –** la joven detuvo su paso y se giro lentamente hacia la muchacha que la había llamado, reconociendo la mirada de odio que la cubría

-** entonces has tomado el cuerpo de una inocente joven, yotomi!** – le dijo la sacerdotisa preparando su arco y su flecha nuevamente

**- sesshoumaru estas ayudando a ese maldito?** - le pregunto el chico de vestimentas rojas haciéndolo retroceder unos metros de el

No hubo respuesta mas que un gruñido por parte del monstruo con una luna en su frente, el saber que estaba bajo las ordenes de alguien lo hacia enfurecer; toda la culpa la tenia su medio hermano inuyasha, si el no hubiese retado a ese hechicero no estaría involucrado en ninguno de estos absurdos problemas y mucho menos ella… la niña que había visto convertirse en una mujer, su pequeña Rin

**- el gran lord no tiene otra opción jajaja quien iba a pensar que bajo esa apariencia tan fría y temida, palpitaba un corazón con sentimientos **– se burlo la muchacha poseída

**- eres un cobarde! Solo los estas utilizando a ambos! –** grito la miko apuntándolo con una flecha sagrada

**- adelante sacerdotisa, dispara y esta mujer perecerá…** - le advirtió con una sonrisa en su rostro

Lo tenia todo planeado, rayos! No podía lanzar su flecha, tenia que encontrar otra opción, otra forma de detener el combate… inuyasha hizo un movimiento rápido y tomo su espada nuevamente pero su hermano hizo lo mismo desenvainando a toukijin

**- kagome yo te protegeré** – le dijo firmemente el joven que se había puesto en posición de combate a un lado de ella

**- ríndete inuyasha y entrégame a esa mujer** – le advirtió el hechicero

**- antes tendrán que derrotarme! Y eso nunca sucederá!** – el la protegería a toda costa! No dejaría que ese imbecil se la llevara y además todavía tenia que arreglar cuentas pendientes con el

**- eso lo veremos… sesshoumaru mátalo… - **

Con movimientos rápidos el choque de las espadas se escuchaba por todo el lugar, provocando estruendos y varios estallidos a sus alrededores; la pelea estaba pareja, las arduas batallas que había enfrentado el hanyou lo habían vuelto más poderoso y ágil

**- has mejorado inuyasha** – exclamo el youkai en el instante en que se detuvieron para preparar el contra ataque

**- y tu poder no ha disminuido sesshoumaru** – pronuncio el hombre mitad bestia retirando un poco de sangre que broto de su labio inferior

**- tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme observando…** - pensó la chica de cabello azabache apretando el arco que sostenía con sus manos

**- elimínelo sesshoumaru o no liberare a la dama **– dijo seriamente la mujer haciendo que el guerrero de largo cabellos plateados aumentara sus fuerzas

Las energías malignas de la espada toukijin chocaron contra el poderoso viento cortante que utilizo inuyasha para protegerse, el demonio con otro movimiento rasgo el brazo derecho del joven con orejas de perro haciéndolo perder un poco el control de su arma; las miradas de ambos peleadores se cruzaron haciendo un silencio mortal en el ambiente… el sol se oculto en el horizonte dejando visibles las primeras estrellas de la noche, pero la única que se encontraba ausente esa noche era la luna

**- mis fuerzas… colmillo de acero…** - susurro el humano de cabellos negros que sostenía en sus manos una vieja espada – **hoy… hoy es luna nueva! **– se dijo a si mismo buscando la esfera blanca en el cielo

continuara…


	29. lucharemos juntos

**Capitulo XXIX: lucharemos juntos **

**- este no es tu día de suerte inuyasha** – susurro la mujer de kimono alegremente – **sacerdotisa ríndete y quizás pueda perdonar la vida del joven mitad bestia - **

El youkai guardo su espada y cuando la muchacha finalizo su propuesta, utilizo su látigo de veneno para golpear el cuerpo de su hermano menor, que difícilmente lograba escapar de sus ataques

**- inuyasha!** – Grito la miko arrodillándose al lado de su amado que se encontraba tirado en el suelo **– resiste inuyasha…** - le pidió observando sus heridas

**- no dejare que te separes de mi lado….. Eso nunca! **– le reitero reincorporándose con dificultad y con ayuda de la chica

**- inuyasha… entonces pelearemos juntos!** - el hanyou se sorprendió con las ultimas palabras de la sacerdotisa y fijo su mirada sobre ella, que era lo que ahora tramaba? Que tenia en mente? – **espada espiritual!** – un rayo de luz color violeta broto de su mano, era muy parecida a colmillo de acero… alumbrando todo a su alrededor; los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado del lord brillaban entre la oscuridad con los destellos del arma espiritual

**- se parecen mucho a las pequeñas flechas con las que estuviste entrenando… -** murmuro asombrado el hombre de cabellos negros

**- ahora podrás utilizarla** - le dijo sonriendo; el joven la tomo con ambas manos, ella tenia razón si la hubiese sostenido teniendo la apariencia de mitad bestia sus poderes se hubiesen purificado al instante, como sucedió con el campo que rodeaba el monte de las animas… ahora nuevamente tenia un arma para batallar – **peleemos juntos inuyasha** – exclamo preparando su arco y su flecha

-** sesshoumaru tendrás que mantener tu distancia o serás purificado…** - le advirtió el joven de vestimentas rojas

Al monstruo le pareció un reto interesante el cual no podía evitar, tomo el mango de su espada toukijin y la desenfundo para responder a su desafió… el choque de ambas energías: maligna y espiritual despedazaron gran parte del campo de batalla.

**- solo un poco mas… un poco mas de tiempo…-** pensó la miko, mientras los hermanos seguían peleando y el la aldea de la anciana kaede…

**- no creen que ya tardaron? Llevan varios días en la otra época** – comento la exterminadora cubriendo con una manta a los dos pequeños que habían quedado dormidos sobre el futon

-** deben estar disfrutando el tiempo juntos, recuerden que pasaron varios años sin verse** – explico el joven zorro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de te

**- no debemos molestarlos ahora, al contrario deberíamos buscar alguna forma de capturar el alma del hechicero yotomi **– expreso el monje seriamente

**- para que no pueda escapar de un cuerpo a media batalla?** -

- **así es shippo** – le respondió miroku

- **creo que yo puedo ayudarlos…** - susurro la sacerdotisa entrando en la cabaña

**- anciana kaede, usted conoce algún método?** – pregunto sango muy interesada en su respuesta, al igual que todos los presentes

**- se dice que en la cima de la montaña de la vida antigua existe una piedra que puede atrapar cualquier espíritu maligno, pero nadie ha llegado hasta la cima de esta… - **termino de decir la anciana

**- tenemos que intentarlo!** – les dijo valientemente el youkai zorro

**- no podemos dejar que kagome e inuyasha se encarguen de todo!** – alego la mujer de cabellos largos y castaños

**- prepárense porque partiremos mañana a primera hora! - ** comento el monje moviendo con una pequeña vara los leños para que el fuego recuperara su fuerza; si ellos podían ayudar en algo no dudarían en hacerlo, tenían que demostrar que ellos también podían ser útiles en esta pelea

Los dos hermanos seguían chocando sus espadas y causando explosiones a sus alrededores; la mirada de la muchacha poseída no se despegaba ni un segundo de la mujer que le apuntaba con una flecha, que estaba planeado… porque no se movía ni un milímetro?

**- sacerdotisa que es lo que planeas?** – pregunto el hechicero con sumo interés, pero ella no le respondió… su impaciencia se reflejo claramente en su rostro al no recibir respuesta, todo era muy sospechoso… de repente sintió unos brazos que rodearon firmemente su cintura por atrás, giro su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que quien la sujetaba fuertemente era la miko! Entonces quien era la mujer que le estaba apuntando con una flecha?

**- no tenias planeado esto, verdad yotomi? **– pregunto sonriendo satisfactoriamente, los dos hombres detuvieron su lucha para observar el forcejeo de las dos jóvenes

**- mujerzuela que has hecho!** – grito con un poco de miedo en su voz el hechicero que intentaba zafarse de los brazos de la sacerdotisa

- **hay… hay dos kagomes** – susurro el hanyou viendo a las dos humanas idénticas, la espada que sostenía con su mano derecha se disolvió sin previo aviso – **la espada de poder espiritual se ha desvanecido… - **

**- esta es la última técnica del sacerdote shinmuzo, el espejismo de los ojos – **explico la miko

**- pero el nunca la utilizo en nuestra batalla! Estaba escrita en su diario… - **concluyo rápidamente – **pero si el no logro perfeccionarla, como alguien como tu a logrado hacerlo! - **

- **uno perfecciona cualquier técnica en momentos críticos…** - el youkai dio un paso adelante, dudando en saber si atacar era lo correcto – **inuyasha!** **sesshoumaru! No se acerquen! - **

**- kagome!** – la llamo el humano de largos cabellos negros

- **todo saldrá bien inu…** - le sonrió para tranquilizarlo; era el momento de reunir todo su poder espiritual para que el alma negra del hechicero saliera del cuerpo de la pequeña Rin

- **Ko! Ru! Yo! To!** – dijo la joven de kimono al sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo era purificado, la sacerdotisa estaba logrando sacar su alma del cuerpo! Nadie nunca lo había logrado! Un rayo de luz las envolvió a ambas por uno segundos y después mientras este desaparecía las dos cayeron unos metros en direcciones opuestas – **regresare y esta vez será la batalla final! -** se escucho lejanamente

**- Rin! –** dijo el monstruo acercándose hasta la chica

**- he regresado sesshoumaru-sama… - **

**- kagome! Kagome!** – la llamaba el muchacho de ojos negros para que reaccionara de su inconciencia, observo todo su cuerpo pero no tenia heridas mas graves que unos raspones

**- por unos instantes creí que nunca regresaría…-** comento cuando el lord la cargo sobre sus brazos; gracias a largas investigaciones había logrado encontrar el brazo que le habían cotado y por suerte era muy parecido y casi tan poderoso como el verdadero – **pero ella me saco de esa oscuridad… -**

- **inuyasha sígueme! –** Le dijo el lord al empezar a caminar, el chico tomo a la miko y se quedo parado sin dar un paso; el monstruo con una luna en su frente giro su cuerpo tan solo para decir – **estas son mis tierras y mientras estés aquí harás lo que yo ordene, ahora camina! Y sígueme hasta mi palacio - **

Ese era el carácter de su hermano mayor; por ahora no podía objetar nada, la nieve pronto caería y tanto el como su protegida tenían que descansar… solo dejo escapar un leve suspiro y empezó con su marcha siguiendo al youkai

Continuara…


	30. podran tener una conversacion sin pelear

Capitulo XXX: podrán tener una conversación sin discutir?

Los árboles y los arbustos eran mas espesos mientras mas avanzaban; un viento frío se escurría entre las hierbas y las hojas, el algunas ocasiones por causa de este las ramas de los árboles dejaban caer las nieve que los cubría. A lo lejos el sombrío bosque desaparecía por completo, rodeando en forma circular un gran palacio de piedra; tenía que ser de un material duro para mostrar su imponencia…. Era como un castillo medieval; tuvieron que atravesar un gran jardín cubierto de nieve para llegar a la mansión.

**- amo sesshomaru!-** grito el monstruo sapo desde la gran puerta de madera **– que sucedió amo bonito?** – pregunto mientras pasaba frente suyo con la joven sobre sus brazos – **inuyasha?–** exclamo sorprendido al ver al muchacho humano entrar tras su lord

**- jaken! Enséñale una de las habitaciones a nuestros huéspedes –** le ordeno mientras subía las amplias escaleras, el youkai se quedo boqui abierto por la orden que le había dado su amo; quien se hubiera imaginado al hanyou en este palacio? **– Y entrégales lo que necesiten… - termino de decir desapareciendo en la oscuridad**

**- y ahora porque tengo que servirle a este tonto!** – Susurro el monstruo con la cara fruncida por el enojo mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo **– sígueme…** - le dijo de mala gana; pasaron por varias puertas que eran alumbradas con una llama, abrió una de ellas y dejo entrar al chico, cerrándola tras su paso. 

Una pequeña vela difuminaba su resplandor por la mayoría de la gran habitación; el muchacho recostó a la joven en la cama _(notas de la autora: se que las camas no van con la época pero imaginen que son como las de las del tiempo actual para hacerlas mas cómodas jejeje)_ y dejo caer el bolsón en el suelo, para después caer profundamente dormido al lado de su hembra… la dura batalla lo había agotado por completo y le sueño lo había vencido

El youkai entro en el amplio cuarto que estaba con grandes cuadros de diferentes y hermosos paisajes; bajo a la mujer a un lado de la cama y se sujeto con su mano de una esquina de esta

**- sesshomaru-sama déjeme curar sus heridas** – le pidió mientras corría hasta la pequeña mesita a traer el jarrón de agua y una toalla, el monstruo se sentó en la cama y retiro las prendas que cubrían su pecho; ella era la única que cuidaba de sus heridas, era la única con quien dejaba su orgullo aun lado…

La muchacha empezó a retirar la sangre del fornido pecho y la espalda del hombre que solo observaba como ella hacia movimientos delicados y con sumo cuidado sobre su piel; la joven camino hasta un armario y saco un frasco de ungüento, lavo el trapo y lo remojo con un poco de medicina

El monstruo frunció su seño y dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido cuando la chica empezó a desinfectar las heridas **– por mi debilidad… por mi culpa…. No solo su cuerpo fue dañado… sino que también su orgullo…. Su orgullo fue… -**

- Rin…- pronuncio tomando la mano de la doncella que estaba apoyada en su pecho, ella levanto la mirada topándose con los profundos ojos dorados del lord **– nunca comprendí los sentimientos de mi padre, ni de mi hermano hacia los humanos; creí que era un debilidad el protegerlos… pero ahora los entiendo; porque yo también dejaría todo por salvar tu vida, por protegerte y tenerte a mi lado… -  
**

**- entonces son le importa que Rin sea una humana débil? - **

- humana o youkai, fuerte o débil, has derretido este frío corazón… - le confeso mientras por primera vez una fresca sonrisa se formaba en sus labios; la joven se puso muy feliz con el acto de cariño que le había mostrado el monstruo y lo abrazo también para demostrarle su afecto

**- gracias sesshomaru-sana Rin se siente nuevamente en casa… -** susurro acurrucándose en su protector, disfrutando de la mano del youkai acariciando su cabello y el silencio tranquilo de la noche 

El monstruo retiro lo cabellos de la chica que cubrían su rostro, para darse cuenta que ella ya se encontraba dormida… seguía siendo una pequeña de tan solo 15 años, tan inocente y alegre como siempre; el lord se movió un poco para recostarse en las suaves almohadas sin molestar a la mujer que descansaba placenteramente sobre su pecho descubierto, esperando mientras la observaba que el sueño lo alcanzará a el también; inuyasha había mejorado tanto, que en los minutos que había batallado contra el lo habían agotado como no lo hacían en varias décadas.

Los rayos del sol atravesaron las altas ventanas que casi alcanzaba el techo, algunos trozos de hielo empezaban a derretirse lentamente formando algunos charcos… el cantar de las aves que posaban sobre el balcón despertaron a la muchacha que era observada por los ojos color miel del youkai

**- buenos días sesshomaru-sama –** lo saludo la joven mientras sonreía y se separaba de su pecho para sentarse – **iré a bañarme para estar lista a la hora del desayuno** – el monstruo movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación, ella saco un hermosos kimono con diferentes tonos azules de una gran gaveta, y después salio por la puerta de madera dejando al youkai recostado en la cama

**- ya amaneció…** - pronuncio el hombre de rojas vestimentas, se giro hacia la chica que aun dormía a su lado y beso suavemente su frente; todavía no comprendía muy bien el nuevo ataque de la miko, el también había visto dos mujeres idénticas y como una de ellas desaparecía después de la luz segadora sin dejar rastro**… - tienes algo diferente pequeña… pero que es… -** susurro observando cada detalle de la sacerdotisa para intentar encontrar que era lo que la diferenciaba de los días anteriores, pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta distrajeron su atención **– adelante –** dijo poniéndose de pie

**- buenos días joven inuyasha… en media hora estará listo el desayuno, desea acompañarnos o que le pida al señor jaken que le traiga la comida?** – le pregunto desde la puerta la doncella con el cabello aun mojado y sostenido con un moño azul a la altura de su cuello

**- gracias pero prefiero comer aquí; no quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad y kagome todavía no ha despertado -**

- entiendo… ambos deben estar muy cansados, lamento los inconvenientes que han tenido -

- no, al contrario por nuestra culpa ustedes también fueron involucrados en esta batalla… ese maldito de yotomi solo ha estado jugando con nosotros – gruño disgustado **- sesshomaru sabe algo sobre el?** -

**- no… y yo no recuerdo nada de el, solo una espesa oscuridad que me rodeaba… -**

- puedes cuidar de kagome unos minutos? – quisiera hablar con sesshomaru un momento -

- si, el se encuentra en su despacho; suba las escaleras, a la derecha, es la 4ta puerta… desde la mañana varios youkais han salido en busca de información, sesshomaru-sama no lo dirá pero el quiere las respuestas que usted quizás pueda darle, y que lo lleven hacia el hechicero… -  


El hombre mitad bestia camino por los largos pasillos hasta la habitación que le había indicado la joven, giro la manija de la puerta y entro con paso firme sin cerrar esta; el youkai que se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana movió su cabeza para ver a su hermano seriamente y después regresar a ver la ventana

**- el hechicero yotomi no es cualquier enemigo…** - dijo el hanyou para llamar la atención de monstruo logrando su cometido

**- que es lo que sabes de el?** – pregunto con voz penetrante 

**- mas de lo que podrías averiguar… -** le respondió para darle mas interés a la conversación que había empezado

**- entonces creo que después de todo sirvió de algo el haberlos invitado al mi palacio** - susurro intrigado por tener al fin las respuestas que estaba buscando

El hanyou le comento como se había involucrado en la batalla contra el hechicero, las peleas que habían tenido contra el, las técnicas y los conjuros que el podía utilizar para salirse con la suya

**- esa mujer te ha causado muchos problemas –** le respondió el youkai después de que el hanyou termino con la historia 

**- eso a ti no te importa! –** le dijo de mala gana

**- entonces no te importa saber que la mujer que has elegido como tu hembra, esta esperando un cachorro? -**

- un cachorro…- murmuro sorprendido **– no digas estupideces!** – le grito enfurecido mientras cerraba sus puños y mostraba sus dientes

**- jajaja estupideces, acaso no has olfateado el aroma del chiquillo? O por ser un hibrido todavía no puedes? -  
**

El hombre mitad bestia se quedo callado por unos segundos…ambos sabían que un monstruo podía sentir el aroma de los cachorros al mes de que estos empezaran a crecer mientras que un hanyou podía sentirlo hasta el mes y medio después de que empezara a formarse.

**- no te metas en mi vida!** – le volvió a gritar el muchacho de vestimentas rojas mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación y se encontraba con una chica de kimono azul muy sorprendida

**- disculpen, la srta. Kagome ha despertado he insistió en que lo buscara joven inuyasha** – dijo un poco apenada por haber tenido que presenciar la pelea de los hermanos

**- gracias… -** susurro el hombre enfurecido saliendo de la habitación e intentando calmar las ganas que amenazaban desde su interior con querer ir a golpear a su hermano mayor para que retirara lo dicho

-** sesshomaru-sama realmente la srta. Kagome esta esperando un hijo? -** le pregunto la joven

**- así es… -** le respondió con voz calmada

**- entonces porque el joven inuyasha se miraba tan enojado? no debería estar feliz por esta gran noticia? -**

- lo estaría si ese cachorro fuera suyo… -

- entonces no es hijo del joven inuyasha? -

- ellos tan solo llevan unas tres semanas juntos y yo ya puedo sentir el aroma de ese cachorro, eso quiere decir que ese chiquillo lleva mas de un mes de formado… - le contó al ver como la alegría del rostro de la joven se iba apagando – **pero inuyasha siempre ha sabido salir adelante…** - termino de decir mientras regresaba a observar a través de la ventana

El hombre con orejas de perro bajo rápidamente las escaleras y recorrió los largos pasillos, no iba a creer en las palabras de su medio hermano… pero recordó el sentimiento que tuvo al ver a su mujer cuando despertó, maldición! Sesshomaru no podía estar en lo correcto! Eso nunca! Rayos! Apresuro el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, giro la manija para ingresar, su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo y sentía las piernas temblar… iba a preguntarle a la chica si las sospechas de su hermano eran ciertas….

continuara...


	31. no puede ser posible!

**Capitulo XXXI: no puede ser posible!**

El joven entro en la habitación y vio a esa hermosa mujer a la que tanto amaba; ella se encontraba con las piernas flexionadas, su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas… cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió levanto su rostro mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se puso de pie para alcanzar al hombre cono orejas de perro pero sus piernas no la dejaron avanzar ni dos pasos antes de caer hincada al suelo

**- kagome! -** la llamo el muchacho yendo a su lado

**- inuyasha… ese sueño… tuve ese sueño nuevamente… -** sollozaba mientras se aferraba del haori rojo del chico, estaba asustada y respirando agitadamente sin control

**- pequeña tranquila, solo fue un sueño…** - le dijo mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda suavemente **– un mal sueño… -**

**- es una pesadilla! Y si se vuelve realidad? Yo no quiero que los lastimen! No quiero perderte… no soportaría estar sin ti… te amo demasiado inuyasha… -**

- no importa lo que suceda yo siempre te amare! – Susurro al apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de la miko **– tranquila todo estará bien… ahora descansa…** - le pidió cardándola nuevamente a la cama **- me dijeron que el desayuno pronto estaría listo -** comento mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica

**- no tengo apetito… -**

- eso no importa, mira lo débil que estas! Tienes que comer algo para recobrar tus fuerzas -

- pero… -

- nada de pero… quiero que recuperes todas tu fuerzas pequeña… -

- el desayuno! – se escucho al otro lado de la puerta después de que esta fue golpeada varias veces; el hanyou se puso de pie para abrirla y encontrarse con dos ancianas youkais, una de ellas llevaba una bandeja de comida que le entrego al joven con orejas de perro y la otra señora unas prendas sobre sus brazos

**- la srta. Rin les manda estas prendas y dijo que no tenían que preocuparse porque también estaban hechas con las ratas de fuego, las aguas termales ya están listas para que la utilicen** – les aviso la otra mucama mientras dejaba las ropas sobre una mesita para después salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras su paso

**- ahora a comer! –** dijo el hombre mita bestia poniendo la bandeja con alimentos sobre la cama

**- en verdad no tengo apetito… -**

- acaso te sientes mal? – Pregunto poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la miko – **pero no tienes fiebre** – menciono bajando su mano y sentándose a un lado de ella

**- no es nada grave solo estoy un poco mareada - le sonrió**

- aunque sea prueba la comida, hazlo por mí -

- eso es injusto, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar los palitos y comer – **satisfecho?** – le dijo al terminar con el plato de comida

**- si y mucho** – le sonrió –** aceptas mi invitación para ir a tomar un baño o tendré que convencerte nuevamente? –** la cuestiono divertido mientras se ponía de pie he iba por las prendas limpias

**- muy gracioso inuyasha -** pronuncio cuando el muchacho le entregaba las ropas - **así podré revisar tus heridas** – susurro mientras el la tomaba sobres sus brazos para salir de la habitación – **como encontraremos el baño?** -

**- se la dirección donde esta, vi a dos youkai con varias tollas dirigiéndose al otro lado de la mansión cuando fui a hablar con sesshomaru -**

- estabas hablando con sesshomaru? -

- si sobre el hechicero yotomi y otras cosas – termino de decir sin dejar escapar un leve gruñido

**- tuvieron otra pelea no es así? -**

- yo no me hubiera molestado si no se hubiera dicho estupideces -

- tranquilo inu, solo estaremos aquí unos días -  


El joven dejo escapar el aire y siguió su camino hasta el baño el cual estaba dividido en dos partes: una para dejar la ropa y cambiarse, y la otra donde estaban las aguas témanles; ambos se desvistieron y entraron al agua… la sacerdotisa limpio las heridas del chico con un pañuelo y le dio un relajante masaje para que sus músculos dejaran de estar tensos; se quedaron disfrutando del relajante baño unos minutos mas y después salieron a ponerse las nuevas ropas 

**- este kimono es muy extraño…** - se dio cuenta la joven al terminar de vestirse; a diferencia de los otro este no ejercía la presión en la cintura sino que en los pechos, cosa que le reducía el escote, la mangas eran larga y livianas; en todo el traje habían pétalos de cerezos bordados que la hacían destacar mas ya que ahora era una de las pocas flores en medio del invierno

**- te queda muy bien -** le confeso el joven viéndola completamente

**- y el tuyo esta justo a la medida** - las vestimentas de inuyasha eran muy parecidas a las de un terrateniente con un pantalón gris y un gi verde que a los extremo de las mangas y en el ruedo del cuello tenia bordado con plateado figuras de poderosos perros demonios

**-kagome!** – la llamo el hanyou al verla tambalear y recargarse con su mano en una de las paredes

**- tranquilo inuyasha estoy bien…** - le menciono para calmar al joven mitad bestia que la sujetaba

**- regresemos a la habitación para que duermas un poco -**

- dormir…? – pronuncio con un poco de temor en su tono de voz

**- yo estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado, para velar tus sueños** – le afirmo cargándola para llevarla al cuarto **– no tienes nada de que temer… -**

**- buenos días srta. Kagome, veo que las prendas les quedaron a la medida** – sonrió la joven que llevaba unos libros en las manos

**- gracias Rin -**

- no es nada Srta. Kagome, con su permiso los dejo o el sr. Jaken se molestara por llegar tarde a su clase – les comento la chica antes de seguir con su camino y dejar que la pareja siguiera también con el suyo – **ya estoy aquí sr. Jaken** – le aviso entrando en la gran biblioteca donde diariamente recibía la enseñanza sobre diferentes temas

**- casi llegas tarde** – le reclamo el youkai sapo

**- lo lamento, estaba conversando con sesshomaru-sama y perdí la noción del tiempo** – le explico mientras dejaba los libro sobre la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas

**- esta bien, empecemos** – como cada día a las 11 de la mañana empezaban las enseñanzas del sabio monstruo que duraban aproximadamente 4 horas y tan solo con un descanso a la hora del almuerzo **– eso es todo por hoy Rin** -

**- gracias sr. jaken; solo una pregunta mas, usted no conoce la técnica ko-ru-yo-to? –** pregunto al terminar de utilizar el pincel sobre las hojas del cuaderno

**- no la conozco, pero que quieres saber de ella? -**

- es solo simple curiosidad –

- te quedaras aquí mas tiempo? –

-si! Rin quiere buscar algunos libros - le dijo y después el monstruo se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar

**- jaken!** – lo llamo el gran lord desde las escaleras

**- si amo bonito?-**

- donde esta Rin? – lo cuestión al no encontrar a la joven en su habitación ni verla presente en la cena

**- Rin?-** pronuncio recordando donde la había visto por última vez – **debe seguir en la biblioteca –** respondió rápidamente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al no darle una respuesta concreta

El serio lord solo bajo las escaleras para ir a donde le había indicado el youkai sapo, atravesando los largos pasillos silenciosamente… entro en la enorme habitación con altos libreros buscando entre cada uno de ellos a la muchacha, poseía una gran colección de miles de libros que había adquirido de diferentes tierras; busco en los pasillo donde solían estar los temas que ella leía frecuentemente, pero no la encontró en ninguno de ellos…. Siguió caminando hasta lo más profundo del lugar en la sección de conjuros, hechizos y ataques; los aspectos más sombríos de los youkais… era ya pasada la media noche, avanzo unos minutos más hasta que la encontró durmiendo en el suelo, con un libro en sus manos y varias pilas de ellos a su alrededor

**- hechizos de las energías oscuras –** leyó en la portada de la enciclopedia que tomo de las manos de la joven para después dejarlo a un lado; la tomo con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y sacarla de entre las amplias libreras, pero justo antes de llegar a la habitación de la chica:

**- sesshomaru-sama…** - susurro la doncella restregando uno de sus ojos con su palma

**- energías oscuras?** – pronuncio sin retirar la vista del pasillo

**- quiero encontrar la técnica ko-ru-yo-to, es lo único que recuerdo de la pelea con la srta. Kagome y el joven inuyasha… es un sentimiento difícil de explicar pero creo que es un conjuro muy importante** – comento antes de bostezar **– Rin solo quiere ayudarle en algo sesshomaru-sama -** susurro recostándose en el pecho de su protector

El youkai dejo a la joven en su cuarto para que descansara y regreso a su despacho viendo los copos de nieve que caían lentamente al suelo **– ko-ru-yo-to… suena interesante –  
**

Mientras que el lord seguía sumido en sus pensamientos un muchacho zorro removía los leños de la fogata para que recobrara su fervor, cuidando el campamento que había formado con sus amigos; les costo mucho trabajo pero en tan solo un día ya había llegado al pie de la montaña de la vida antigua, grades poderes espirituales se podían sentir en su camino el cual no iba a ser nada fácil….

Habían transcurrido cuatro días y a pesar de que los malestares de la miko aparecían de vez en cuando ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, la protegida del mayor de los hermanos pasaba casi todo el día en la biblioteca sin descansar hasta hallar una respuesta… la miko y el hanyou se encontraban sentados en una banca en los amplios jardines del castillo

**- iré por el desayuno** - aviso el hombre mitad bestia poniéndose de pie

**- inuyasha hay algo que te este molestando? Te he notado muy distraído estoy últimos días – menciono la sacerdotisa**

- no es nada… - pronuncio sin verla

**- que es lo que te esta perturbando? Dime la verdad inuyasha** – le pidió la joven tomando su mano

**- es algo sin importancia…** - dijo mirando al lado contrario de la chica

**- si no fuera importante no estarías así -**

- a la mañana siguiente después de la batalla con yotomi tuve una discusión con sesshomaru…. Porque el dijo que estabas esperando un cachorro…….. – la mano de la chica soltó la del muchacho al escuchar sus ultimas palabras **- un monstruo puede sentir el aroma de los cachorros al mes de que estos empiezan a crecer mientras que un hanyou como yo, solo puede sentirlo hasta el mes y medio después de que este se empieza a formar… yo se lo negué rotundamente, quizás porque no quería creerlo... pero desde hace dos días yo he empezado a sentir el aroma del bebe… -** comento bajando su rostro; la miko estaba en estado de shock sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna para defenderse **– yo cuidare del cachorro como si fuera mío, porque te amo kagome…** - mencionó antes de empezar a caminar rumbo al castillo sin tener la fuerza de mirar hacia atrás 

**- un… un hijo… -** logro pronunciar la mujer ahogadamente al caer hincada sobre la nieve **– voy a tener un hijo…. Eso…. Eso es imposible**… - se dijo a si misma mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre **– es imposible… -** sollozo para descargar su pena

**- nada es imposible sacerdotisa… -  
**

La joven se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie rápidamente para encontrarse con un hombre encapuchado

**- yotomi** – pronuncio secamente creando una de sus flechas espirituales, el hechicero dio un paso adelante pero la miko al mismo tiempo lanzo su ataque…. Una cuchilla alargada desvió el ataque que se impacto contra los árboles causando una gran explosión, la cual retumbo por todo el castillo y alerto a los presentes que corrieron a gran velocidad al lugar de donde provenía

**- ya no soy el mismo sacerdotisa…** - le aclaro triunfante

**- inuyasha! –** grito la muchacha antes de quedar inconciente y ser secuestrada por el hechicero

**- kagome! Kagome! –** la llamaba a lo lejos el chico con orejas de perro encontrando tan solo un rastro de huellas que conducía al bosque, en el lugar donde haba dejado a su amada

**- que esta sucediendo aquí?** – le pregunto el lord a su hermano

**- maldición! No tuve que dejarla sola! –** grito furioso mientras apretaba sus puños y se preparaba para seguir el rastro

**- joven inuyasha!** – Lo llamo la joven que corría hacia ellos con un libro entre sus manos logrando que el chico se detuviera – **el ataque ko-ru-yo-to que recibió la srta. Kagome también se conoce como la técnica que manipula la rapidez del tiempo, con ella el hechicero yotomi puede hacer que el tiempo en el cuerpo de una persona transcurra mas rápido en tan solo cuestión de segundos** - explico un poco agitada

**- eso quiere decir que el cachorro que espera esa sacerdotisa puede ser tuyo inuyasha…** - menciono el youkai

**- mi…mi hijo… -** pronuncio sorprendido el hanyou recordando aquella tarde en la cual había unido sus cuerpos entre caricias y besos….

continuara...


	32. la batalla final

**Capitulo XXXII: la batalla final **

El hanyou a pesar de su sorpresa logro hacer que sus piernas se moviesen para desaparecer en lo profundo del bosque, siguiendo las huellas de su enemigo

- **sesshoumaru-sama cree logre alcanzarlo? –**

**- no me importa si lo logra o no, yo si acabare con esa basura - **

El joven de ji verde se detuvo sin saber hacia donde avanzar ya que los copos de nieve que empezaron a caer habían ocultado cualquier rastro y los aromas empezaban a dispersarse rápidamente

**- KAGOME!** – grito el joven mitad bestia desesperado en medio de los árboles

La miko abrió sus ojos encontrándose sobre un futon, estaba en una habitación descuidada y cubierta con capas de polvo; parecía ser un templo abandonado desde hacia varios años…. Los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacían crujir las viejas tablas del piso

**- sacerdotisa, mi querida kagome me alegra que hayas despertado **– dijo el encapuchado al abrir la puerta corrediza

**- que es lo que quieres yotomi? No tengo tiempo de estar conversando, necesito aclarar algo con inuyasha!** - le dijo poniéndose de pie sobre la sabana

**- algo sobre el cachorro? **– murmuro sonriente caminando hacia ella

**- eso no te importa!** – respondió retrocediendo

**- no me levantes la voz! **– le ordeno tomándola del cuello contar la pared, a la vez la chica intento forcejear tratando de separarse causando que la capucha que cubría la cabeza del hechicero se cayera sobre la espalda de el

**- houjo…? – **pronuncio la miko sorprendida deteniendo su lucha

**- te sorprende ver a tu amigo en esta época? – **

**- tu no e..res hojo el.. el esta..ba muy he..rido - **

**- así es, debo admitir que en la batalla que tuvimos en la otra época lo lastime mas de lo necesario, pero con ayuda de mi técnica ko-ru-yo-to sus heridas sanaron en segundos - **

**- la téc..ni.ca ko-ru-yo-to…? - **

**- te daré una pequeña demostración –** le dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la joven **– este es el ataque que he perfeccionado desde hace mucho tiempo ko-ru-yo-to! –** el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se cubrió con un brillo gris y su estomago empezó a aumentar de tamaño rápidamente **– que te parece?** – le pregunto dejándola caer al suelo

**- que es lo que me has he..cho? – **pregunto sobando su cuello con sus manos

**- tan solo hice que en tu cuerpo transcurrieran 4 meses, así fue como logre que las graves heridas de este cuerpo sanaran; pero debo admitir que es mas fácil utilizarla en cuerpos que no tienen poder espiritual - **

**- entonces utilizaste esta misma técnica en el último enfrentamiento que tuvimos - **

**- eres muy astuta, mi verdadero objetivo era que envejecieras pero quien iba a pensar que estabas esperando un hijo de ese hibrido; eso arruino completamente mis planes! Ya que el hacer que dos cuerpos envejezcan me toma mas tiempo y consume mas poder! - **

**- este bebe es de inuyasha… **- susurro poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre – **pero eso no explica como has podido lograr que el cuerpo de houjo atravesara el pozo si yo tengo la perla de shikon -**

**- esa también fue una gran sorpresa para mi; cuando me apodere de este humano algo desde su interior empezó a retumbar, era su deseo de regresar a la época antigua… porque el es la reencarnación del guerrero yurosemi… - **

**- el guerrero yurosemi? - **

**- yurosemi fue un monstruo poderoso que manejaba perfectamente la cuchilla; desde que vi la resistencia de este sujeto supe que tenía algo especial, una fuerza sobre natural - **

**- eres un cobarde! Solo estas utilizando a houjo!** – le grito intentando utilizar sus flechas sagradas

- **este templo esta rodeado con un conjuro que no te permitirá utilizar tus poderes de sacerdotisa, eres mía kagome y ahora ni tu querido inuyasha podrá salvarte** – sonrió acercándose a ella para tocarla pero instantáneamente se detuvo – **ka..gome… hu..ye **- murmuro arrodillándose y dejando ver en su rostro esa gran bondad que le pertenecía a su amigo

**- houjo! Has logrado liberarte de la posesión! **– se alegro acercándose al chico

**- no se..ra por mu…cho tiem.po, asi que ve..te – **

**- NO! No puedo irme sin ti! No te puedo volver a dejar en manos de ese canalla, salgamos de aquí para que pueda purificarte - **

**- kago..me yo esta..re bien, pe..ro el te quie..re a ti… ve..te por fa.vor - **

**- te prometo que encontrare la forma de rescatarte!** – le aseguro dejando un pequeño beso en la frente del joven

**- con..fio en ti kago..me - **

La miko salio del templo dejando atrás a su amigo en aquella habitación vieja, luchando contra el espíritu del hechicero que quería llevársela; una parte de ella se sentía feliz por saber que las heridas mortales del cuerpo de houjo habían desaparecido pero ahora yotomi era el que tenia posesionado su cuerpo y eso le causaba un gran enfado… tenia que recuperar el cuerpo de su amigo, encontrar la forma de evitar los conjuros del hechicero y aclararle a inuyasha que el bebe que ahora llevaba en su vientre era de ambos; era el fruto del amor que se tenían el uno por el otro…

La nieve y el cansancio la hicieron detenerse bajo las ramas de un árbol, los blancos cristales seguían cayendo lentamente y a causa de ellos no solo sus pies se habían entumido sino que también partes de su kimono se encontraban mojadas

**- huele a humano… hoy es mi día de suerte, podré comerme a un humano** – la joven se giro para ver las filosas garras de un youkai que se acercaban a gran velocidad

**- viento cortante!** – las ráfagas de energía despedazaron al monstruo sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse **– kagome! Te encuentras bien?** – le pregunto mientras guardaba su espada y se acercaba a la mujer que se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas

**- inuyasha necesitaba verte!** - Le dijo la sacerdotisa al abrazarlo y sentirse aliviada

**- kagome, que… que es esto?-** mencionó separándose de la chica para poder poner una de sus manos sobre el estomago de ella - **es mi cachorro…** - susurro sintiendo los suaves golpecitos que transmitía – **ese maldito volvió a utilizar su técnica en tu cuerpo!** – concluyo enojado

**- entonces sabes el efecto del ataque ko-ru-yo-to? - **

**- Rin lo descubrió y me lo explico antes de que viniera a buscarte… perdóname por haber pensado por un momento que habías estado con otro hombre, fui un estupido!** - se reclamos a si mismo bajando su cabeza

**- tranquilo… hubieron muchos motivos para convencer a cualquiera, ni yo misma sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo** – murmuró tomando el rostro del joven mitad bestia con sus dos manos – **y a pesar de todo tu me seguías amando -**

**- eso nunca lo dudes pequeña…** - los brazos fornidos del joven rodearon el cuerpo de su hembra, uniendo sus labios dulcemente; olvidando por unos instantes la situación en la que se encontraban **– regresemos al palacio -**

**- no podemos! Tenemos que ayudar a houjo!** – le pidió mientras se ponían de pie

**- houjo? Pero el esta en tu época - **

**- yotomi se apodero de su cuerpo y utilizo el ko-ru-yo-to para que las heridas sanasen en unos segundos, gracias a el pude escapar… - **

**- pero no te puedo arriesgar, ni a ti ni al cachorro! - **

**- necesitaras de mi ayuda, te prometo que nada malo le pasar a nuestro bebe - **

**- no tienen porque seguir discutiendo eso, kagome tu eres mía** – mencionó el encapuchado que los había encontrado

**- eso nunca sucederá! Ni en tus sueños! **– le aclaro desenfundando la poderosa espada que le había heredado su padre, colmillo de acero **– prepárate para luchar!**

- **esta será la batalla final! **– aclaro el hechicero sacando la afilada cuchilla de su espalda

**- ten cuidado inuyasha!** **Mis flechas espirituales fueron rechazadas con esa cuchilla; además houjo es la reencarnación del guerreo yurosemi, el cual tenia una gran habilidad para manejar la cuchilla ** – le dijo la joven de ojos castaños

- **gracias por decírmelo kagome, entonces no será nada fácil ganarte** -

El muchacho con orejas de perro se lanzo contra el chico de cabello café, haciendo chocar el filo de sus armas; las ráfagas de viento que se formaban a sus alrededores cortaban los gruesos troncos de los árboles y removían la nieve del suelo, los dos luchaban al mismo ritmo sin poder dar un golpe certero

**- te destruiré yotomi! - **

**- entonces piensas cortar el cuerpo de este humano?** – el hanyou apretó el mango de su espada y miro de reojo a su protegida que los observaba preocupada

**- ja eso es lo que crees; pero el regresara con nosotros a la época actual y tu serás eliminado! - **

**- te ves muy seguro de lo que dices, aunque si no quieres morir tendrá que defenderte!** – le advirtió atacándolo nuevamente

Los movimientos del hechicero se hacían cada vez mas rápidos y el joven de ji verde solo respondía defendiéndose, sin embargó su cuerpo y sus ropas se rasgaron en un contra ataque veloz con la cuchilla

**- inuyasha!** – lo llamo la mujer convirtiendo su poder espiritual en una flecha destellante

**- tu no intervengas sacerdotisa!** – le ordeno al instante en que una esfera negra salía expulsada de su palma hacia ella mientras aumentaba de tamaño, hasta absorber a la chica dentro de ella

**- mi poder espiritual… no puedo usarlo** – se dijo a si misma al ver como su arma desaparecía por completo

**- kagome!** – Grito el muchacho avanzando hacia la esfera transparente – **retrocede kagome! Garras de fuego!** – el intento por rescatar a la miko fue en vano ya que sus mismas energías regresaron contra el **– rayos… -**

**- inuyasha!** – repetía mientras golpeaba con sus manos el campo que la rodeaba, que iba a suceder ahora? Ya no podía ayudar a su amado hanyou… haciéndola sentir impotente

**- jajaja nunca podrás rescatarla hasta que yo muera, eso quiere decir que tendrás que luchar verdaderamente! Pelearemos hasta que uno de los dos pierda la vida a menos que quieras huir y dejarme a la mujer? –** sonrió esperando su respuesta

Continuara…


	33. que haremos?

**Capitulo XXXIII: que haremos?**

**- Yo luchare!** – no tenia otra opción, kagome ahora no podría purificarlo para sacar su sucia alma del cuerpo de houjo y por ninguna razón dejaría que se la llevase! Era momento de pelear seriamente – **le prometí a un amigo que protegería su tesoro a cualquier costo! y si eso significa dañarlo, lo haré! - **

**- houjo! Houjo! Reacciona! -** le insistía la miko sin detenerse, viendo como los dos hombres que quería tanto luchaban sin ceder

**- inu..yasha mata…me** – susurró el joven de cabello castaño deteniéndose – **si yo mue..ro con el al..ma de yo.to..mi el pere..ce.ra tam..bien - **

**- no digas estupideces! Tienen que haber otra solución!** - le reclamo el hanyou que se encontraba a pocos metros de el

**- tu sa..bes bien como yo que no hay otra op.ción a.pre..sú.ra..te, no se por cuan..to tiem..po mas po.dré rete..ner a yotomi - **

-** acaso no has pensado en todo lo que sufrirá kagome si tu mueres!** – le volvió a reclamar señalando a la mujer que lloraba tristemente – **ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti! No sabes lo impotente que me sentí al escucharla mientras dormía preguntando por tu estado… -** comento cerrando sus ojos y su puño **– no puedo matarte! Pero te golpeare hasta que quedes inconciente! - **

**- gracias inuyasha…** - pronuncio la muchacha ahogadamente

**- eres un imbecil!** – la cuchilla del hechicero atravesó por completo el estomago del hombre mitad bestia que se encontraba desprevenido, haciendo que se escuchara un gruñido de dolor y la blanca nieve se tiñera de rojo

**- NO! INUYASHA!** – su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al ver a su amado caer al suelo, si no hacia algo iban a matarlo! Maldijo en no poder tener el poder y la fuerza de liberarse…

**- esa mujer te ha ablandado el corazón inuyasha** – sonrió el encapuchado sacando el arma del cuerpo de su contrincante **– este maldito humano empieza a rehusarse a mi posesión - **

**- jajaja nun.ca podrás tener completa pose..sión de su cuer.po…** - sonrió el hanyou mientras cubría su herida con su mano

**- pero eso no impedirá que te mate hibrido! Ahora muere!** – grito lanzando un nuevo ataque

- **Hiraikotsu! – **el boomerang de sango se interpuso entre la cuchilla y su amigo haciendo que el hechicero retrocediera varios metro;la exterminadora, el monje y los dos youkais se encontraban allí, habían llegado para ayudarlos

**- inuyasha! Kagome! – **el joven zorro dio un gran salto desde la gata que se encontraba en el cielo, para caer perfectamente en el suelo he ir a auxiliar a su gran amigo **– inuyasha que esta sucediendo?** – la pareja de casados también había descendido para escuchar el relato del hombre mitad bestia, ninguno tenia la mas mínima idea de que hacían en estas tierras ni mucho menos porque su amiga estaba encerrada en esa esfera negra

**- es una larga historia pero yotomi se ha apoderado del cuerpo de houjo y tiene a kagome encerrada en un campo de fuerza que no le permite usar sus poderes espirituales** – el hanyou logro ponerse de pie, ya que no tenia ni el mas mínimo deseo de rendirse

-** seria mas interesante si estuvieran informados de todos los sucesos –** de los ojos del hechicero salieron cuatro luces que atravesaron la frente de los recién llegados, haciéndolos sentir como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras frente a sus ojos pasaba como una película los enfrentamientos que habían tenido inuyasha y kagome con yotomi; explicándoles la difícil situación en la que se encontraban y los grandes poderes que ahora el poseía **– ahora entienden con lo que se están enfrentando?** -

Para el hanyou fue un parpadeo al notar como súbitamente cambiaban las expresiones de sus amigos; todos se encontraban sin habla, todas las cosas que ocurrieron en una semana los dejaron impresionados, ahora sesshoumaru también estaba formando parte de esta pelea! Pero lo que mas los impacto fue saber que sus amigos se convertirían en padres en tan solo tres meses, vaya todas las cosas que se perdieron en este lapso de tiempo; era momento de regresar a la realidad y pelear en esta ultima batalla donde no solo estaba en juego sus vida sino que también el futuro de la humanidad

**- muchachos! –** la miko se encontraba feliz de que sus amigos hubieran llegado, ya que no sabia lo que les esperaba

**- no se preocupe srta. Kagome nosotros la sacaremos de allí** – ahora que estaban todos reunidos tenían mas probabilidades de lograrlo vencer, aunque eso no quería decir que les costara menos trabajo ya que sin la ayuda de la sacerdotisa no podrían utilizar la poderosa piedra que tanto trabajo les había constado conseguir y que los tenia un poco agotados

_ Flash back _

Los rayos del sol habían salido alumbrado la montaña de la vida antigua y todos se encontraban listos para partir y buscar la piedra que les ayudaría a encerrar el alma el hechicero; por alguna extraña razón no había ni el mas mínimo rastro de nieve por los alrededores, tenia que ser por la fuerte energía espiritual que se sentía por toda la montaña?

**- miroku crees que hayan monstruos en esta montaña?** - los jóvenes se habían encaminado entre los árboles

**- por supuesto shippo y hasta podrían haber algunos que lleven siglos viviendo aquí** – el ambiente era tranquilo y a la vez hermoso como si en muchos años nadie hubiera pisado ese suelo tan frondoso, cubierto de abundantes flores y hiervas que eran alimentadas con el agua de un río que se formaba desde una cascada, la cual nacía desde lo mas alto del monte

**- quienes se osan a pisar estas tierras?-** las palabras viajaron como eco por los oídos de todos, eran cuatro voces cuestionándolos al mismo tiempo; la tierra se movió unos segundos haciendo que les costara mantenerse en equilibrio y de pie

Cuatro figuras se interpusieron en su camino, rodeándolos en las cuatro direcciones, rápidamente cada uno se giro hacia uno de ellos; no eran ni youkais ni espíritus…. el que estaba frente al houshi estaba hecho de lodo, dándole un aspecto baboso y sucio; la otra que se encontraba frente al kitsune era transparente y acuosa, mojando el suelo donde estaba parado; la exterminadora coloco su boomerang enfrente suyo para cubrir su cuerpo del remolino que arrastraba las hojas con facilidad; la gran felina daba gruñidos al cuerpo cubierto de fuego que estaba viendo fijamente

**- ha que han venido forasteros?** – pregunto la silueta hecha de tierra

**- hemos venido por la piedra que permanece en la cima del monte** – con la explicación del monje todos esperaban que les permitieran el paso, el silencio se mantuvo unos segundos hasta que el ser de agua hablo

**- para que quieren la piedra atrapa almas shisuko? - **

**- shisuko…** - pronuncio sango al saber el nombre de la codiciada piedra

- **la necesitamos para detener las ambiciones del hechicero yotomi! Ese hombre volverá esta tierra en un infierno si no lo detenemos!** – el joven bestia quería ayudar mas que nada a sus amigos, y si esa roca era una solución que habían encontrado para hacerlo se la llevaría a cualquier costo

**- nosotros somos los guardianes de este monte** – se escucho como silbido desde el interior del tornado

**- si quieren ser portadores de esa grandiosa piedra tendrán que vencernos** – pronuncio por ultimo la figura de fuego para hacer que todos los presentes se pusieran a la defensiva y otra batalla diera comienzo

**- tengan cuidado son los cuatro elementos: la tierra, el agua, el viento y el fuego** – en algunas ocasiones otros monjes le había contado relatos sobre estos extraordinarios seres pero siempre creyó que tan solo era un mito… - **de ellos proviene esa gran energía espiritual - **

Los cuatro contrincantes se separaron en diferentes direcciones teniendo solo en la mente la piedra shisuko; las cuatro criaturas se ayudaban con el ambiente y lo bien que conocían cada centímetro del lugar

El hombre de negros cabellos estaba ocupado esquivando las rocas que volaban hacia el a una gran velocidad, pero cada vez aparecían unas mas grandes que ni con su báculo eran fáciles de romper **– tengo que encontrar su punto débil antes de que empiece a cansarme –** eso era lo único que rondaba por su mente hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo aturdido en el suelo, todas las piedras se reunieron sobre el para formar una gran roca que se dejo caer desde una gran altura hacia el, por escasos segundo logro rodar hacia un lado y esquivar el ataque que de seguro lo abría aplastado; mareado y con una herida en su frente ahora miroku se encontraba en aprietos

**- puño de fuego!** – todos sus golpes había sido certeros pero no lo suficiente para derrotar a la figura acuosa que se reponía de los ataques del youkai con el agua de un río a pocos metro de ellos **– acaso mi fuego mágico no es suficientemente potente para vencerlo? - **

**- ríndete muchacho, tu nuca lograras derrotarme con esas fuerzas… nosotros somos como dioses en este territorio y nada de lo que hagas surtirá efecto - **

**- y piensas que con eso lograras intimidarme, nada de lo que digas o de lo que hagas podrá impedir que me lleve esa roca! No me importa si eres un dios o alguien que nunca ha sido derrotado, porque yo seré el primero! -** una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una cosa había aprendido a la perfección del hanyou y eso era el no rendirse ni en la peor de las circunstancias; de repente se sintió completamente mojado y el aire le faltaba, estaba dentro de un gigantesco cubo de agua! Sus intentos por nadar hacia el exterior eran en vano ya que era como nadar en el mismo lugar… la vista se le estaba nublando a causa de la falta de oxigeno, rayos si no encontraba una forma de salir moriría ahogado!

La gran felina combatía cuerpo a cuerpo contra su rival pero las grandes llamaradas que ambos se lanzaban no hacían reducir la intensidad del enfrentamiento, por suerte las grandes explosiones que estas producían no afectaban el hermoso paisaje en el cual antes se encontraban ya que ahora la zona donde batallaba era como un desierto solo con arena

A la exterminadora realmente le costaba pelear, ni siquiera se había podido acercar a aquel gran remolino con el cual tenia que luchar, su boomerang siempre era desviado hacia otras direcciones sino es que regresaba contra ella; ninguna de sus armas había surtido algún efecto o por lo menos bajar la fuerza de sus ráfagas… fue arrastrada hasta chocar fuertemente contra una gran roca, sintió como un agudo dolor recorría toda su espada dándole mas dificultad para ponerse de pie – **que fue eso?** – dentro del remolino logro divisar por unas milésimas de segundos un pequeño resplandor, quizás si lograba llegar hasta el podría detener a su adversario **– necesito llegar hasta ese resplandor… - **solo esa frase repetía en su mente hasta que recordó una salida para este problema

La joven de cabellos castaños corrió hasta el árbol donde se encontraba incrustado su boomerang y lo sujeto fuertemente a su espalda, siguió avanzando con mayor velocidad hasta internarse en el bosque, giro su rostro unos segundos y vio justamente lo que esperaba; el gran torbellino se estaba llevando los grades árboles tras su paso haciéndolos girar dentro de el unos minutos para después expulsarlos hacia el cielo si es que no se despedazaban antes…amarro fuertemente su boomerang a su espalda y dio una rápido salto para sujetarse a uno de los tronco que estaba siendo absorbido hacia el remolino.

Rocas, ramas y tierra se estrellaron contra el gran arma que protegía la espalda de la exterminadora, ahora se encontraba girando a gran velocidad dentro del tornado y le costaba mas trabajo fijar su vista en ese pequeño resplandor; su traje empezó a rasgarse con objetos que volaban a su alrededor… cuando logro ver claramente el brillo que buscaba se impulso con ayuda del tronco y se arrojo contra el, al hacer contacto con este el torbellino desapareció y quedo tendida en el suelo por el cansancio, se encontraba tan agotada que ni siquiera se podía poner de pies… solo rogaba de que sus amigos y su esposo tuvieran éxito como ella en su pelea

El monje tenia que aprovechar también el paisaje que los rodeaba hasta que divisó una cascada a unos metros de ellos; corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le daban hacia el sujeto de tierra, esquivando toda clase de rocas, saco un pergamino de su manga y lo introdujo en el interior de la silueta provocando que esta se empezara a endurecer cada vez mas… ahora que podía empujarlo utilizo sus fuerzas para caer con todo y el por la cascada, el agua empezó a deshacer el cuerpo de tierra del protector desapareciéndolo en segundos de la vista nublada del monje; el houshi quedo tendido a la orilla del río, respirando agitadamente para recuperar las energías perdidas

La enorme felina no lograba hacer que las llamas del sujeto disminuyeran aunque sea un milímetro, mientras que ella se estaba agotando con cada intento fallido; la lucha se estaba llevando a cabo en medio de dos grandes montañas de rocas y arena, el espacio para movilizarse era reducido y cada vez se hacia mas estrecho… la felina dio una fuerte envestida contra una de las paredes de tierra provocando un leve sacudida en esta, pero segundos después una lluvia de arena empezó a caer sobre ellos haciéndose cada vez mas espesa; la gata luchaba por salir volando del lugar y así poder escapar, mientras que el sujeto de fuego no corrió con la misma suerte ya que por ser vulnerable a la arena su cuerpo quedo atrapado bajo grandes proporciones de esta

Dentro de un cubo de agua el youkai zorro se estaba asfixiando, concentro toda su energía mágica en sus palmas y de estas una gran llama azul empezó a evaporar el agua **– eso estuvo cerca** – susurro entrecortadamente al respirar el oxigeno perdido

**- vaya no eres tan débil después de todo - **

**- ahora conocerás mi verdadera fuerza! **– el joven monstruo empezó a provocar al sujeto con sus golpes de fuego y este le respondía de la misma forma; de repente el chico dejo de atacarlo y salio corriendo entre los árboles hasta divisar lo que tanto estaba buscando; se introdujo en la cueva seguido por el protector de la piedra, ya estando a varios metros en su interior se detuvo quedando de nuevo frente a su contrincante – **ahora si no tienes escapatoria!-** todo el cuerpo de shippo se cubrió con llamas secando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus prendas, todo el fuego emanado se junto en sus palmas creando una gran esfera que estaba a punto de ser lanzada contra el que se hacia llamar "un dios" – **aquí no hay agua para que puedas regenerarte! - **

**- NO! –** lo que antes era una silueta de agua quedo tan solo como vapor flotando por la cueva, dándole la victoria al valiente zorrito que estaba arrodillado recuperando el aliento

Los cuatro guardianes habían sido vencidos tras batallar cuerpo a cuerpo, con un poco de esfuerzo se reunieron en el lugar donde se habían separado

**- sanguito te encuentras bien?** – le pregunto el monje al verla llegar recostada sobre el lomo de la youkai gata y con rasguños por todo su cuerpo

**- tranquilo amor, solo son una cuantas heridas que pronto sanaran… ahora deja que te cure esa frente** – le sonrió retirando el flequillo que caía sobre el golpe

- **tenemos que ir por la piedra shisuko** – todas las heridas de los presentes habían sido vendadas y desinfectadas para que así ya empezaran a cicatrizar, el joven zorro se puso de pie dispuesto a llegar a la cima del monte pero antes de dar un paso adelante cuatro esferas aparecieron frente a ellos

**- Una de esas esferas se encontraba dentro del torbellino! - **

**- acaso todavía no los hemos vencido?** – se pregunto el houshi con una gota fría de sudor en su cabeza, pensamientos de temor llenaron su mente ya que si la pelea volvía a empezar ellos perderían automáticamente porque no tenían ni las fuerzas necesarias para un buen contraataque

**- forasteros! Han demostrado gran valor, tener un corazón puro, una gran astucia y un fuerte lazo de amistad… son dignos de tener la piedra shisuko, sabrán como utilizarla cuando sea el momento adecuado, solo deben seguir creyendo en el futuro… -** las cuatro luces se unieron en una sola formando de ellas la piedra que tanto buscaban, cayendo lentamente al suelo

**- esta es la piedra atrapa almas** – comento el chico de la coleta al arrodillarse, tomo con cuidado la pequeña roca que tenia todos los colores del arco iris y con forma de una estrella de ocho picos

**- regresemos a la aldea -** dijo la exterminadora para empezar a descender del monte – **sucede algo malo?** - su esposo se había detenido y su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación

**- pude sentir el poder espiritual de la srta. Kagome por unos segundos… - **

**- entonces ya regresaron a esta época! –** concluyo la mujer por todos

**- pero la dirección de donde provenía la energía era opuesta a la de la aldea -**

**- creen que estén en problemas? **- cuestiono seriamente el kitsune

**- será mejor averiguarlo** – cambiaron nuevamente de rumbo, sin saber que se dirigían a las tierras del lord sesshoumaru

_ Fin flash back _

**- jajaja sean uno o cinco el resultado será el mismo, yo terminare con sus patéticas vidas y me quedare con kagome**! – la cuchilla se movió ágilmente en sus manos para quedarse en una posición no solo defensiva sino que también lista para atacar

Continuara…


	34. mi pesadilla se hace realidad!

**Capitulo XXXIV: mi pesadilla se hace realidad!**

**- no nos derrotaras! Puños de fuego!** – el kitsune fue el primero que inicio el contraataque seguido por la youkai gato, ambos atacaban en diferentes direcciones pero el hechicero mientras esquivaba los ataques de uno detenía con su cuchilla los ataques de del otro, parecía que ya supiera todos sus movimientos con la forma tan sutil que los evitaba

- **Hiraikotsu! – **el boomerang avanzo a gran velocidad entre los árboles, los dos monstruos saltaron para no interrumpir el ataque de la exterminadora, la agilidad del guerrero era superior a la de ellos y con un brinco hacia el cielo logro fácilmente esquivan el golpe

- **lluvia de cortes!** – la cuchilla tomo un color rojo y mientras el joven de capucha la movía a gran velocidad, de ella se desprendían ráfagas de viento que hicieron caer varios árboles y grandes grietas sobre la tierra

**- viento cortante!-** el poder de colmillo de acero cubrió a todos de recibir el ataque directamente provocando ondas expansivas que los lanzaron a unos metros atrás y acompañados de una fuerte explosión

**- MONJE MIROKU, SANGO, SHIPPO, KIRARA, INUYASHA! INUYASHA! –** desde el interior de la esfera se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados que emitía la miko, quería atravesar esa capa de energía que la rodeaba e ir a ayudar a sus amigos… pero lo único que conseguía era dañar mas sus manos con cada golpe; se sentía tan vulnerable, tan inútil… – **INUYASHA!-**

**- ya era hora de que murieran esas sabandijas** – rió sádicamente

**- MALDITO! REGRESAME A MIS AMIGOS! REGRESAME A INUYASHA!** – ya era muy tarde las lagrimas que habían intentado no salir de sus ojos se derramaban con prisa llevando todo el dolor a cuestas **– inuyasha…. - **

**- murió por ser débil! - **

**- a quien le estas diciendo débil? –** las palabras se escucharon con reproche desde abajo de una gran montaña de nieve que empezaba a derretirse con las llamas de los dos mononokes **– no moriré sin antes rescatar a kagome! - **

Todos se encontraban a salvo por la gran facilidad que tenían para saber que hacer juntos en momentos desesperados; inuyasha desvió el ataque, miroku los resguardo con un campo de fuerza que se cubrió con nieve y los dos youkais la derritieron después para poder salir

La batalla se hacia cada vez mas extensa sin querer rendirse ninguno de los dos bandos a pesar de sus heridas, cada segundo que transcurría los agotaba mas y disminuía sus energías…. Los pensamientos del hanyou estaban sumidos en una sola persona: su querida kagome, que no solo llevaba su corazón sino también en su vientre el fruto de su gran amor – **rayos!** – musito retirando la sangre que se escurría por su labio inferior con una de sus manos

**- que sucede? Ya se darán por vencidos?** – su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, esos, los que se hacían llamar "amigos" le estaban causando mas problemas de los que esperaba. Ya varias partes de su cuerpo y la capa negra se encontraban decoradas con el espeso color rojo al que llamaban sangre, aunque la verdad eso era lo que menos le importaba ya que aun tenía una carta bajo la manga – **porque esto apenas fue el calentamiento - **

**- que acaso dijo calentamiento?** – tartamudeo confusa la exterminadora

**- eso es imposible! el esta tan agotado como nosotros** – jadeo el kitsune viendo la igualdad de condiciones en las que se encontraban

**- creo que se han olvidado de algo** – sonrió el hechicero clavando su cuchilla en el suelo, todos estaban confundidos con el acto de el, que era lo que iba a hacer sin su arma? Dudaban que los dejara libres después de tanto alboroto – **las heridas de este cuerpo no son nada para mi, recuerden que es tan solo uno mas de mis medios para ganar** – se desprendió de la capa que parecía tan solo un trapo viejo con tantos rasguños que tenia, su vestimenta era claramente un traje japonés que se utilizaba frecuentemente en la época actual para los combates _(notas de la autora: para que se den una idea es un vestimenta parecida a la que usa ranma) _

**- acaso tiene pensado huir del combate?** – dijo el monje sin darse cuenta; estaba analizando todas las posibilidades que podría usar a su beneficio al actuar de esa forma tan rara

**- huir? Y perderme de algo tan interesante jajaja esta vez solo lograra escapar el que salga victorioso** – sus manos se unieron como si estuviera rezando, bajo la vista al suelo y murmuro unas cuantas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar, ni siquiera llegaron hasta los agudos oídos del hanyou

**- sus heridas están desapareciendo** - pronuncio sorprendido shippo

**- no! están sanado!** – aclaro el houshi

**- ese infeliz esta usando de nuevo la técnica ko-ru-yo-to! -**

**- ya es muy tarde! Jajaja porque no aceptan la realidad! – **sonrió yotomi tomando nuevamente su arma, - **_que es lo que ganas con tantas batallas sangrientas? Acaso antes no luchabas para que desaparecieran?-_** esa pregunta cruzo su mente, era la voz de Houjo que lo interrogaba desde su interior – **_aunque ganes no recuperaras a Midoriko, kagome no es Midoriko! Ella ya esta muerta! Muerta!_ – **La pesada cuchilla cayó pesadamente en el suelo a causa de que el joven de cabellos castaños se sostenía con firmeza su cabeza – **cállate! Cállate! -**

Todos observaban sorprendidos como el muchacho iba perdiendo el control, actuaba casi como un loco! Sus pasos se volvían más torpes hasta el punto de enredarse con los mismos y quedar arrodillado en el suelo

- **_acéptalo ella nunca volverá! Kuro Yotomi debió haber muerto hace ya varios siglos!_** – volvió a cuestionarlo Houjo en su mente, no sabia la razón pero el estar su cuerpo poseído tanto tiempo y el ser el antepasado de un fuerte espadachín le habían ayudado a viajar hasta en los recuerdos mas profundos del hechicero en algunos instantes mientras su mente se mostraba confusa, creo que ni el mismo yotomi pensó que esto pudiera pasar, pero ahora sabia de el mas que nadie…

_ Flash back _

Una hermosa joven guerrera practicaba muy concentrada con su espada en una amplia pradera, donde se disfrutaba de una fresca brisa que hacían danzar los largos cabellos de la joven y el abundante pasto verde; pequeñas flores hacían el intento de sobresalir para recibir los brillantes rayos del sol que destacaban esa tarde… un muchacho de tez blanca y penetrantes ojos verdes se acerco sin hacer el mayor ruido posible para no interrumpir la calma que desde hacia horas reinaba ese lugar

**- Kuro sucede algo malo?** – al percatarse de la presencia del hombre la chica envaino su katana y se acerco hacia el con una amable sonrisa – **te ves preocupado -**

**- midoriko… -** susurro bajando la mirada, por alguna razón las palabras no salían de su boca, siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando estaba junto a ella: su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más rápido y un leve tono rojo adornaba sus mejillas; que irónico, todo era porque la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería decirle y expresarle todos los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón pero sus profesiones no se lo permitían; ambos eran guerreros que luchaban para exterminar a los monstruos y presencias malignas, no se podían dar el lujo de intercambiar sentimientos, ni que sus enemigos se aprovecharan de ellos para chantajearlos… todo era mejor así, se conformaba con ver a esa bella miko feliz y permanecer cada día a su lado

**- vamos dime que es lo que te esta molestando… -** le pidió con esa delicada voz que lo hipnotizaba a la vez que sentía una de sus manos en sus rojas mejillas, poso nuevamente sus ojos zafiros sobre ella y tomo aire para sacar después un ligero suspiro

**- midoriko, no puedes combatir sola con ese centenar de monstruos que se acercan** – le reclamo al tomar firmemente la mano de antes se posaba en su rostro **– déjame ayudarte! Sabemos que eres muy fuerte y quizás la mas poderosa entre nosotros pero… pero tu sola no los vencerás! **– la preocupación que mantenía tenso su cuerpo por fin había recorrido sus labios, no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que el participaría en esa pelea combatiendo a su lado

- **agradezco mucho tu preocupación Kuro… pero si no me encargo de esto no solo ustedes continuaran siendo perseguidos por los monstruos sino que también muchas vidas se seguirán perdiendo, tengo que detener este derramamiento de sangre sin importar que pierda la vida en el intento –** la joven estaba decidida y nada de lo que le dijeran la haría cambiar de opinión; ya estaba cansada de que las aldeas fueran destruidas sin razón alguna, de que los monstruos mataran sin piedad a personas inocentes y sobre todo despertar cada día sintiendo una enorme aflicción al pensar que algún ser maligno matara a los espadachines, sus amigos que se habían unido a ayudarla, no pensaba que eran una carga… solamente no quería verlos heridos por su culpa ya que se habían convertido en al familia que perdió desde que tenia tan solo 9 años, eran lo único importante que le quedaba en la vida…

**- no vuelvas a repetir que perderás la vida… -** le dijo tiernamente al oído mientras la rodeaba con sus fornidos brazos y ella correspondía rápidamente al abrazo **– no te das cuenta que si tu mueres perderé todo en la vida… eres mas importante para mi que mi propia vida, así que no me pidas que te deje sola… prefiero morir a tu lado, que dejarte luchar sola…- **

**- gracias kuro… -** pudo decir apenas, se sentía tan bien entre los brazos del chico que no quería que nadie los interrumpieran, así pasaron unos minutos y después los dos se acostaron en el abundante pasto a descansar y disfrutar de la compañía de ambos, esa linda se escena era presenciada tan solo por una pequeña gatita de tres colas que siempre seguía a la miko

Dos días de entrenamientos y concentración transcurrieron velozmente; miles de monstruos habían llegado al lugar donde antes se mantenían un pequeño campamento, el cielo se había tornado negro y un fuerte olor a sangre que provenía de las garras de las bestias se iba impregnando en el lugar. La mitad de los guerreros yacían muertos en el suelo con grandes heridas que les quitaron la vida, la pelea se trasladado a una gran cueva llena de rocas donde solo podían entrar unos cuantos rayos solares por un agujero en el techo de esta… la batalla continuo durante cuatro días y cuatro noches pero los únicos que seguían con vida era la fuerte sacerdotisa midoriko, el valiente espadachín kuro yotomi, y el mononoke que luchaba fuera de la cueva ; los dos jóvenes se encontraban igual de cansados, no sabían la razón por la que aun se mantenían en pie, quizás era que se tenia mutuamente para protegerse y apoyarse

**- kuro!** – un grito desesperado se escucho entre el bullicio de los youkais, el chico la había protegido de un repentino ataque por la espalda y ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo, la miko formo un campo de fuerza que tan solo los protegería por unos segundos de los insistentes ataques por parte de los monstruos – **resiste por favor! Tu no puedes dejarme! - **

**- no me importa morir ahora si este es mi destino… y mas si fue por protegerte mi amada midoriko -** sonrió acariciando suavemente el lizo cabello de ella **– te amo… -** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar inconciente mientras la sacerdotisa se aferraba a el con mas fuerza

**- no te dejare morir aquí, no a ti mi amor…** - lo dejo recostándolo en una roca y se puso de pie mas decidida que nunca, como si todas sus fuerzas hubieran regresado a su cuerpo; tras varios movimientos con su mano y el rezo apropiado una brillante luz envolvió al muchacho espadachín, esa esfera de energía espiritual no solo lo protegería hasta que ella muriera sino que también ayudaría a que su herida sanase, lentamente pero sanaría…

La batalla prosiguió durante tres días y tres noches más hasta que la formación de la valiosa perla de shikon se llevo a cabo, todo por fin fue cubierto con el manto del silencio hasta que la voz ronca, desesperada y entrecortada del joven resonó por todo el lugar – **midoriko! Midoriko!** – la seguía llamando sin entender porque había preferido morir y salvarlo, comprendió la razón causante de su muerte por el agujero que quedo en su pecho… sin duda alguna intento purificar las almas de todos los monstruos pero al ser demasiados no solo ellos perecieron sino que ella también…

Tras varios días de lamentos decidió salir en busca de la perla que llevaba las almas de su amada, en su largo recorrido le relato a varias personas la gran pelea que había llevado a cabo la miko y el resultado de esta; pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que la necesitaba para sobrevivir, necesitaba de su compañía! Empezó a investigar acerca de poderosos conjuros que utilizaban los hechiceros y las brujas para intentar revivir a una persona, no le importaba convertirse en un ser maligno si se trataba de revivirla; pasaron varios años y ya se había convertido en uno de los hechiceros mas poderoso que existían, pero por mas que intentaba encontrar la perla esta parecía haber desaparecido por completo!

Los años siguieron transcurriendo y sin las almas de midoriko que se encontraban en la perla no podría revivirla, la loca obsesión de revivirla no lo dejaría en paz! Hasta que llego a sus manos la técnica que haría que su alma siguiera en este mundo…

_ Fin flash back _

**- que le sucede? –** pregunto el kitsune al ver la actuación de desesperación del joven de cabellos castaños

**- tenemos que aprovechar esa oportunidad!** **Hiraikotsu! - **

**- déjenme en paz!** – el boomerang termino en dos pedazos al ser cortado con la cuchilla del guerrero, estaba fuera de control y como un animal salvaje se lanzo contra la exterminadora **– corte divino! -**

- **SANGO!** – el monje y el mononoke se movieron con gran agilidad hasta la joven de cabellos cafés para protegerla, pero como el arma de ella el báculo del houshi quedo destrozado! El corte divino era un ataque muy parecido a la danza de las cuchillas que solía utilizar kagura pero mucho mas poderoso, fue tan fuerte el impacto que los dejo inconcientes al instante y con varios cortes en sus cuerpos

- **MIROKU! SANGO! KIRARA**! – el youkai zorro corrió hasta ellos para darse cuenta que solo habían perdido el sentido, inuyasha movió su espada listo para dar un nuevo contraataque pero no encontró al guerrero con la vista

**- SHIPPO! CUIDADO!** – la advertencia de la miko fue en vano ya que el filo de la cuchilla atravesó sin delicadeza el estomago del muchacho **– NOOOO!-**

**- MALDITO!VIENTO CORTANTE!** - la energía de colmillo de acero paso muy cerca del kitsune pero no le toco ni un solo cabello, se acerco de inmediato a el mientras que el hechicero se recuperaba lentamente a lo lejos –** shippo! -**

**- inu.yasha.. Perdó..name no te he ayu.dado en nada..** - pronuncio al cubrir la herida con su mano derecha

**- cállate enano! Ahora solo descansa** – le ordeno dejándolo acomodado en el suelo junto con los demás; esa era la forma de preocuparse del hanyou con palabras rudas y con el ferviente deseo de protegerlos **– observa el espectáculo!** – sonrió alejándose de ellos para no causarles mas daños

**- por favor deténganse… Shippo! Sango! Miroku! Kirara! -** susurraba la sacerdotisa de cabellos azabaches, arrodillada el la fría esfera que la seguía aprisionando

**- morirás inuyasha…** - afirmo yotomi al ponerse de pie, paso su lengua por uno el hilo de sangre que tenia en sus labios y hacerlo desaparecer para después formar una satisfecha sonrisa con ellos – **TU SERAS EL PRIMERO EN MORIR!** -

**- VIENTO CORTANTE!- **

**- LLUVIA DE CORTES!- **

La pelea estaba a otro nivel de la que se había llevado a cabo antes, la energía sobre natural de las dos armas era sorprendente, lo que antes era un bosque tupido de árboles y nieve se había convertido en un desierto lleno de cráteres y grietas en el suelo, ya nada quedaba en pie mas que unas rocas que en cualquier momento se convertirían en polvo con algún ataque

La nieve había dejado de caer sobre ellos como si evitara acercarse a la zona de batalla, las explosiones dejaban segados a cualquiera por unos segundos y las ráfagas de viento desordenaban mas sus cabelleras; los pechos de los dos peleadores subía y bajaba agitadamente, las miradas de odio que se intercambiaban entre ambos hubieran paralizado a cualquiera en otras circunstancias

- **Bakuryuha! - **

**- corte divino! - **

Los grandes remolinos que produjeron la espada absorbieron tras su paso las ráfagas de viento que viajaban hacia el, inuyasha creyó por unos segundos que lo destruiría pero este se protegió con uno de sus campos de fuerza como el que aprisionaba a kagome

- **jajaja esto ya termino! Ko-ru-yo-to!** – como antes lo había hecho las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo desaparecieron en milésimas de segundos, los ojos del hanyou se abrieron a mas no poder y un escalofríos recorrió toda su espalda, el hechicero se encontraba tras el amenazándolo con la cuchilla – **no solo he recuperado mis fuerzas sino que también mi velocidad, es hora de que te despidas de este mundo** -

**- garras de acero!** - se giro rápidamente sobre sus pies pero no solo yotomi esquivo el golpe, también le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo perder su espada **– rayos… - **exclamo viendo a colmillo de acero a varios metro de el

- **acéptalo estas acabado!** - dijo triunfante

**- feh! Esto todavía no se termina cobarde!** – las palabras de hanyou irritaron mas al guerreo y sin dudarlo se abalanzó con su cuchilla hacia el con intención de cortarlo en dos!

**- la funda…** - susurro sorprendido al ver que el muchacho detenía el avance de su arma con la funda de la espada **- déjate de tonterías!-** una nueva patada golpeo el rostro de inuyasha haciéndolo perder también su único medio de salvación – **LLUVIA DE CORTES!** – el cuerpo del hombre mitad bestia recibió el ataque directamente proporcionándole mas heridas que hicieron rápidamente un charco de sangre bajo el

**- inuyasha! Deténganse por favor… inuyasha! - **

**-suéltala… -** le ordeno el hanyou poniéndose de pie a duras penas, el amor que sentía por kagome era tan grande que se pondría de pie las veces que fuera necesario

Esas palabras y esa escena era la misma que había soñado antes de que todo empezara, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente y volvió a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la barrera que la cubría – **INUYASHA! NO LO HAGAS INUYASHAAAAAAAA!** –

**- muere hibridoooo! - **

Continuara…


	35. tres espadas un solo objetivo

**Capitulo XXXV: tres espadas un solo objetivo **

**- sesshoumaru….-** pronuncio el hanyou al ver como la poderosa toukijin detenía la filosa cuchilla – **que haces aquí sesshoumaru? -** reacciono al fin

**- no pienses que he venido a ayudarte **– le respondió secamente empujando su espada para regresarle el ataque a yotomi y alejarlo unos metro – **eres un estupido inuyasha! Aunque no se puede esperar mucho de alguien como tu –** comento maliciosamente caminando hacia el que ahora era su contrincante

**-gggrrrr cállate sesshoumaru y no intervengas!** – nunca había dejado que su hermano se burlara de el, y este no seria el inicio… fuerzas que provenían de su orgullo lo impulsaron a lograr ponerse de pie, tambaleantemente camino hasta colmillo de acero y la hizo transformarse en la gran espada **– yo terminare con el – **

**- jajaja ahora piensan derrotarme juntos?- **

**- inuyasha ya perdió su oportunidad, esos sucios trucos no funcionaran con migo! – **dijo seriamente el lord de mirada penetrante

**- no tienes derecho de opinar sesshoumaru! Tu no has estado desde el inicio en esta pelea! - **

**- he estado aquí desde que principio la batalla, vi como tus amigos "lucharon" en vano, la paliza que te dieron y como dejaste que atraparan a tu hembra; se lo que es necesario, ahora déjame en paz - **

Los ataques del youkai eran mas poderosos de los que le había propiciado el hanyou, por algo era respetado y temido por los monstruos, su gran experiencia en fuertes batallas lo habían vuelto un gran contrincante, digno de ser el terrateniente de una enorme extensión de tierra

**- no sabia que tanto te importaba tu hermanito, sesshoumaru –** se burlo el hechicero mientras forcejeaban con las peligrosas armas

**- a mi no me importa que pueda pasarle a inuyasha, el gran sesshoumaru solo tiene un objetivo y ese es eliminarte **- respondió con toda seguridad mientras sus largos cabellos se movían con las corrientes de aire que formaban sus poderes sobrenaturales

**- acaso todo ese odio que sientes por mi es por haberme apoderado el cuerpo de esa chiquilla por unos días? Debo admitir que no tienes mal gusto para escoger a las mujeres - **

Los ojos del lord se tornaron rojos como las llamas del mismo infierno, sus garras crecieron unos centímetros al igual que sus colmillos que se acentuaron sobre sus labios; como se atrevía ese maldito a hablar así de Rin! Que era lo que pretendía con esos comentarios, enfurecerlo mas? En un movimiento casi imperceptible el youkai dio un paso adelante logrando herir el brazo izquierdo de su oponente

**- maldito monstruo!** – grito el hechicero al sentir la sangre tibia salir por su brazo y la punta de la espada rasgar su piel

Toukijin provoco que el brazo del joven quedara inmovilizado, aun con su mano derecha sostenía la cuchilla mientras que un charco de sangre se formaba bajo sus pies, gota a gota el espeso liquido viajaba por toda su piel, la verdad no le importaba el daño que el cuerpo estuviese recibiendo ya que si en dado caso quedaba demasiado lastimado, utilizaría su ultimo recurso y huiría del enfrentamiento llevándose a la joven en su campo de fuerza.

El youkai agito su espada retirando el rastro de la sustancia corinta… ese era solo el principio, quería destrozarlo! Romper cada uno de sus huesos con sucesivos golpes y hacerlo sufrir lentamente

**- sesshoumaru detente! El cuerpo de la persona que estas lastimando no tiene la culpa! Houjo esta siendo utilizado como lo hizo con Rin!** – explico el hanyou intentando que las palabras llegaran hasta su enfurecido medio hermano

**- ya dije que me dejes en paz inuyasha! La vida de ese humano es algo que no considerare en este momento - **

**- entiende sesshoumaru no debes matarlo! - **

**- y piensas que el gran sesshoumaru dejara que escape!** – lo interrogo corriendo hasta quedar frente a el **- no dejare que nada intervenga en mi objetivo! ni mucho menos tu inuyasha –** las garras con veneno se incrustaron en el abdomen del joven mitad bestia, el cual solo lo maldijo antes de ser lanzado varios metros por el aire hasta caer tirado cerca de sus amigos

**- inu..yasha… -** lo llamo el kitsune intentando ponerse de pie en vano, su amigo se encontraba a poca distancia de el con un gran agujero en el pedazo del haori que cubría su estomago, al parecer se encontraba inconciente; sus pupilas estaban perdidas en el oscuro cielo y a un lado de el, su preciada espada, la cual parecía una vieja arma utilizada por algún espadachín

**- nadie impedirá que te mande al infierno - **

**- nadie? Si tú mismo me has dicho tu debilidad sesshoumaru… - **

**- debilidad? Con quien crees que estas hablando insolente - **

**- con alguien que también perdió el corazón por una humana –** el monstruo apretó con mas fuerza el mango de su espada, nunca había sido alguien que admitiera las cosas pero en esta ocasión tenia que hacerlo, ya no podía negárselo al mundo…él, el gran lord sesshoumaru se había enamorado de la pequeña Rin

**- basta de palabrerías, esta es una pelea! - **

**- no, no, no –** negó con un movimiento de su cabeza yotomi **– cualquier monstruo, cualquier persona, cualquier cosa de las que yo pueda valerme para obtener la victoria es importante –** la piel se le helo completamente al youkai al ver que su contrincante clavaba la cuchilla en el suelo y formaba un esfera idéntica a la donde estaba la miko encerrada – **hace falta la presencia de otra dama por estos alrededores –** sonrío mientras la bola se iba flotando por el cielo

El monstruo de larga cabellera plateada lanzo varias ráfagas de energía hacia la esfera pero ninguno de ellos evitó que se alejara a gran velocidad **– eres una basura! solo un cobarde! Porque no dejas de esconderte tras los demás! – **

**- yo hace mucho tiempo deje de existir en este mundo, por eso necesito de sus cuerpos para estar nuevamente junto a ti midoriko… -** pronuncio mientras miraba a la joven que permanecía arrodillada en el suelo, parecía que estaba bajo un trance, enfocando sus grandes y hermosos ojos cafés en la silueta del hanyou

Hacia ya varios minutos en que la sacerdotisa había dejado de gritar que se detuvieran, por sus finos labios solo escapaba como un susurro un nombre **– inuyasha –** lo repetía una y otra vez mientras los pequeños cristales hacían su recorrido por sus mejillas

**- mido..riko la creado..ra de la per.la de shikon.. - **

**- entonces sabes sobre ella zorrito, la joven a la que llaman kagome también lleva en su interior almas de mí querida midoriko, con ella podremos estar juntos nuevamente -**

**- etncon..ces kagome no solo es la reen..car…nacion de kikyou sino que tam..bien de midoriko - **

El gruñido de una bestia desvió la atención de todos hacia la esfera de gran tamaño que había aterrizado junto al hechicero, a unos cuantos kilómetros se divisaba un youkai de dos cabezas muy parecido a un dragón con un pequeño sapo de jinete; el joven de traje japonés empezó a reír satisfactoriamente al ver a la asustada mujer que se encontraba ahora prisionera tocando los muros con sus suaves manos

**- Rin!** – la llamo el lord para llamar su atención

**- sesshoumaru-sama!** - lagrimas de felicidad salieron sin previo aviso de sus ojos al ver al youkai que había cuidado de ella desde pequeña; todo fue tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio del lugar a donde había llegado, hacia unos minutos estaba esperando al monstruo de dorados ojos en la entrada del castillo y ahora se encontraba a varios kilómetros donde se situaba una dura batalla

**- tranquilízate Rin yo te sacare de allí** – le afirmo sosteniendo con mas fuerza su espada toukijin

**- si…** - respondió ya mas tranquila mientras limpiaba el rastro de sal que quedaba en su rostro; observo todo a su alrededor a unos metros se encontraba otra esfera igual a la que la rodeaba con la srta. Kagome adentro, mas lejos estaban inconscientes el monje, la exterminadora y el joven inuyasha que parecía haber recibido más golpes de los que su cuerpo podía resistir, a un lado de ellos estaba intentando ponerse de pie el kitsune con una de sus manos cubriendo su estomago

**- ya se acabo el juego - **

**- esto dejo de ser un juego desde hace mucho tiempo sesshoumaru –** le aclaro el hechicero caminando hasta entrar en la esfera junto a la muchacha recién llegada

**- dejala maldito! -** Le ordeno el monstruo mas enojado que nunca **– no te atrevas a tocarla! - **

**- o sino? Que me pasara? Es acaso una amenaza?** – lo confronto tomando a la chica por el cuello hasta dejarla a unos centímetros sobre el suelo **– que harás ahora sesshoumaru? - **

Un fuerte gruñido resonó por todo el lugar, el lord descargaba toda su furia intentando abrir una grieta en la esfera con toukijin, la fricción entre la espada y el campo de energía producían destellantes chispas tan rojas como los ojos del monstruo de largo cabello plateado

**- siente la desesperación sesshoumaru! Podrás salir vivo de esta batalla pero ella NO! –** Le aclaro ejerciendo más presión en el blanco cuello de la joven **– KO-RU-YO-TO! –** pronuncio sonriendo sádicamente -

**- RIN! - **

**- como te sientes ahora sesshoumaru? Como se siente saber que ella se convertirá en un saco de huesos frente a tus ojos?** - las palabras del muchacho solo hicieron que le youkai atacara con mas fervor la única capa que los separaba **– un año…….. Dos años……… Tres años……. -** cada diez segundos transcurría un año en el cuerpo de la doncella, su cabello crecía lentamente, sus rasgos se hacían más femeninos y su cuerpo tomaba mas forma

**- MALDICION! -** grito lanzando un golpe tan fuerte que la espada reboto y salio volando lejos de el… porque todas las cosas se volvían en su contra en momentos tan delicados! Algo llamo su atención, era colmillo sagrado que lo llamaba, la espada que le dejo su padre y que utilizo para proteger a los humanos hasta morir estaba retumbando **– es tu turno colmillo sagrado** – dijo desenvainando la deslumbrante espada creada por el herrero toutousai – **RIN! - **

Todas sus fuerzas, todos sus deseos y anhelos estaban guiados a rescatar a la mujer que amaba, la amaba mas que nada en el mundo! Si ella moría también se llevaría su corazón el cual después de tantos años volvía a encontrar el calor del amor…

**- cinco años….- **

**- RIN YO TE PROTEGERE!** – la espada escucho las palabras de su amo y un destello dorado emano de ella, lentamente empezó a traspasar el campo que lo separaba de la joven, este era el verdadero poder de colmillo sagrado, el que utilizo por tanto años su padre para proteger a las personas que mas amaba

**- como has logrado desvanecer mi campo de fuerza? **– murmuro sorprendido yotomi al sostener con una de sus manos el cuello de la chica y con la otra ejercer la suficiente fuerza con su cuchilla para detener la espada del lord que asechaba con matarlo allí mismo

**- ella no es mi debilidad, es la fuerza para continuar!** – de su mano libre saco el látigo de veneno que usaba para acabar con seres que lo fastidiaban, lo utilizo para golpear la mano del hechicero que apretaba el cuello de la joven, lo que dio rápidos resultados ya que la dejo caer en el suelo para después dar un salto hacia atrás en forma de defensa

**- maldito sesshoumaru… -** reclamo viendo la herida que había causado el veneno en su muñeca

**- Rin respóndeme! –** la mujer que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos se miraba débil y confusa, cuando tiempo la estuvieron ahorcando 50 segundos, un minuto si mucho pero como permitió que le hicieran eso? Rayos! No era momento de reclamos tenia que llevarla a un lugar seguro, la tomo con las dos manos después de guardar a su aliada colmillo sagrado y se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su patético hermano inconciente

**- se…ssho..ma** – las palabras no salían de su boca le dolía la garganta y se sentía mareada, extraña y confundida, pero segura de saber que se encontraba junto a su protector, el escucharlo llamarla desesperadamente le demostró que tan importante era par el…

**- shhh descansa** – le pidió viendo como ella cerraba sus ojos – **si no cuidas de ella te matare me entendiste? –** le pregunto a un shippo que se mantenía en pie con las fuerzas que le quedaban

**- no tan rápido sesshomaru!** - los ojos del muchacho de cabello castaño había cambiado completamente, ya no tenían vida, estaban completamente negros como la noche, un aura gigantesca lo cubría por completo haciéndolo parecer la misma muerte en persona **– NADIE SE BURLA DEL GRAN YOTOMI!** **NADIE!–** grito antes de empezar a murmurar un nuevo conjuro, la cuchilla que había permanecido junto a el se disolvió en su palma y de esta empezó a crecer una bola de energía casi del tamaño de su cuerpo **– MUERAN ESTUPIDOS! -**

El lord le entrego rápidamente la joven al kitsune, se paro frente a ellos y desenvaino a colmillo sagrado nuevamente, la esfera de energía cocho contra la espada provocando una gran corriente de viento, truenos rojos y blancos descendían del cielo, la tierra no soporto tanto poder y empezó a rajarse haciendo que los pedazos de piedras pequeños se fueran elevando a las nubes… el lord coloco ambas manos en el mango de la espada, la energía negativa era tan fuerte que lo había hecho retroceder unos milímetros, enterrando sus pies un poco, sus largos cabellos se mecían hacia atrás alocadamente, tenia que resistir o todos iban a morir! Incluyéndolo a el… colmillo de acero empezó a rajarse acaso este era su fin?

- todos morirán! - grito a mas no poder el hechicero

**- todos morirán, todos morirán, todos morirán!** – se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la miko, una imagen de todos paso como reflejo, por fin reacciono a las palabras y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, tomo la perla entre sus dos manos y concentro todo su poder espiritual – NO! -

Una luz violeta segó a todos, los que se encontraban inconcientes abrieron sus ojos lentamente confundidos por no saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se sentían tranquilos porque esa brillante luz era tan calida y agradable como el corazón de kagome, kagome! Que era lo que había sucedido con la pelea?

**- gracias por protegerlos sesshoumaru… -** la silueta femenina de la miko apareció como un fantasma frente al lord, hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que le agradecía y después se esfumo dejándolo con muchas dudas

La luz violeta se disolvió lentamente, todos los presente tardaron un poco en enfocar la vista… todos se encontraban juntos y de pie, a lo lejos se divisaba la gran esfera de energía maligna pero alguien la estaba deteniendo! Era kagome que la detenía con las manos desnudas! La luz violeta que antes los deslumbraba estaba envolviendo el cuerpo de la miko y tras ella como un espejismo también la imitaba la guerrera midoriko

**- KAGOME! KAGOME!** – gritaba el hanyou intentando acercarse a ella, las ráfagas de viento y la tierra que recorría el terreno hacia que cada paso le costara mas que caminar en la misma nieve

**- es la sacerdotisa midoriko!** – reconoció sango que desde pequeña había entrado en la cueva donde yacía su cuerpo inerte

**- yotomi dijo que kagome también tenia almas de la sacerdotisa midoriko en su cuerpo** – explico el kitsune, por alguna razón la herida de su estomago le dolía menos que antes y quizás con sus amigos también había sucedido lo mismo

**- KAGOME!-** grito con todas sus fuerzas el hombre mitad bestia

La esfera de energía exploto sin previo aviso, todos salieron aventados por las ondas de viento; sesshoumaru abrazo el cuerpo de la joven junto al suyo, que era lo que estaba sucediendo ahora?

Después de unos minutos todos salieron de la capa de tierra que los cubrió de pies a cabeza, el primero en salir fue sesshoumaru que seguía abrazando a la chica después lo imitaron los demás algo aturdidos por tantas vueltas que habían dado.

**- KAGOME! KAGOME!** – la volvió a llamar inuyasha acercándose torpemente al lugar de la explosión donde se formo un gran cráter **– kagome! -**

**- SRTA. KAGOME! **- lo siguió miroku

**- KAGOME! **– repitieron sango y shippo siguiendo junto a kirara a inuyasha y el monje

**- AMO SESSHOMARU! -** lo llamo el monstruo sapo que por fin había podido llegar, con tantas corrientes de viento y rayos por doquier le costo mas trabajo a A-UN lograr continuar con su camino **– esta bien amo bonito?** – pregunto al bajarse de la bestia de dos cabezas

**- jaken que estabas haciendo cuando se llevaron a Rin?** – lo cuestiono con una mirada acecina

**- yo… yo lo siento amo sesshoumaru** – respondió nervioso mientras bajaba su cabeza

**- que no vuelva a suceder –** le aclaro dejando un pequeño recuerdo en su cabeza

- **como usted diga amo bonito- **

**- le duele sr. Jaken?** – pregunto inocentemente Rin al ver el gran chichón en la cabeza del youkai sapo

Continuara…


	36. una nueva vida, una amor y un adios

**Capitulo XXXVI: una nueva vida, un amor y un adiós…. **

**- jaken cuida a Rin** – le ordeno caminado hacia donde se encofraba tirada su espada toukijin, no se arriesgaría a enfrenarse con el hechicero sin su arma ahora que colmillo sagrado se encontraba dañada

**- si amo bonito, como usted diga… oye Rin desde cuando tienes el cabello tan largo? - **

**- es una larga historia sr. Jaken… una larga historia…. - **respondió viendo como todos se a alejaban

Todos llegaron hasta la orilla del cráter, tragaron saliva al no obtener ninguna respuesta tras sus insistentes gritos, entre la oscuridad apareció como un llama que empezaba a encéndrese, la misma luz violeta que había rodeado a la miko y para el alivio de todos allí estaba ella! Con varios rasguños y algo agitada pero se encontraba con vida y la aparición de la guerrera midoriko aun seguía atrás de ella

**- kagome!** – la llamaron todos mientras ella camina para salir del agujero, el hechicero quedo atónito al verla salir junto a la silueta de midoriko, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad al verla, hasta su semblante cambio por completo a uno de nostalgia, acaso sus ojos lo estaban engañando?

**- kagome están bien?** – pregunto preocupado el hanyou, podía sentir un fuerte olor a sangre pero por mas que la observaba no lograba ver alguna herida grave, mas bien eran pequeños rasguños

**- si, no te pero..cupes inuya.sha esta..mos bien** – sonrió la miko mientras posaba una de sus manos en su ya abultado estomago, la gran felina se acerco rápidamente reconociendo la silueta de la mujer que acompañaba a la miko dejando escapar un gruñido que parecía mas un saludo

**- yo también te he echado de menos kirara** – le confeso la guerrera dándole una sonrisa tan calida como el mismo sol

**- entonces no era una ilusión de mis ojos, si es la sacerdotisa midoriko… pero como es que esta aquí?** – cuestiono la exterminadora

**- kagome como lograste salir casi ilesa de esa gran explosión? –** pregunto asombrado el youkai zorro

**- todo se los explicare mas tarde, ahora tenemos que darle descanso al alma de yotomi** – les pidió la sacerdotisa girándose en dirección al hechicero

**- si –** afirmaron todos al unísono

**- ahora que no tiene su cuchilla será más fácil detenerlo - **

**- no te confíes shippo ya nos ha dado varias sorpresas **– le recordó el hombre mitad bestia desenfundando a colmillo de acero

**- srta. Kagome quizás esto le sirva** – le dijo sacándose de entre sus ropas la roca para poder entregársela **- es la piedra shisuko, se dice que es capaz de capturar cualquier alma sin importar a quien pertenezca - **

**- gracias monje miroku** – la piedra era realmente hermosa con los diferentes tonos del arco iris, tan alegres y brillantes como las flores en primavera…. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como la misma roca le digiera lo que tenia que hacer, con su ayuda le daría descanso al alma del hechicero y salvaría a su querido amigo Houjo

**- solo debemos seguir creyendo en el futuro** – comento el kitsune encendiendo grandes llamas en sus palmas

**- midoriko… - **susurro yotomi observando como las jóvenes mikos se acercaban a el caminando **– eres tu mi amada midoriko** – sonrió con esperanza en sus palabras

**- porque? Porque has hecho todo esto Kuro?** – le pregunto la guerrera

**- lo hice para que estuviéramos juntos tu y yo, midoriko - **

**- y por eso mataste a tantos monstruos y seres humanos? - **

**- es que acaso no entiendes! Que no podía vivir sin ti! Todo lo hice para que volviéramos ha estar juntos y por fin ser felices! - **

**- ser felices? Al costo de tantas vidas… yo no hubiera podido ser feliz de esa forma- **

**- acaso no me amas midoriko? Acaso todo fue un engaño?** – grito el hechicero llegando al limite de la desesperación

**- yo ame al Kuro con que compartí mi vida antes de morir, con el que batalle interminables horas para que en este mundo existiera la paz…. no al ser maligno en el que te has convertido… - **dijo tristemente, en sus ojos se podía ver la melancolía que mantenía en su corazón

**- TODO FUE UN ENGAÑO! UN MALDITO ENGAÑO!** – grito desesperado, porque? Porque? Se sentía tan frustrado… acaso todos los años que dedico a la búsqueda de las almas de la guerrera fue un desperdicio? Porque no entendía, que todo lo había hecho por ella?

**- kuro… -** susurro tristemente la sacerdotisa que permanecía como un espíritu

**- mon.je miroku! Por fa.vor encár ..guese de crear una ba.rrera con ayu..da de la pie..dra shisuko pa.ra que el al..ma de yotomi no es..cape; shippo! Kirara! Nece.sitare..mos de su ene..rgía so.bre na..tu.ral –** les pidió mientras le devolvía la roca al houshi

**- pero srta. Kagome usted que hará? - **

**- tra..tare de pu.rifi..car el al..ma de yotomi… -** aclaro viendo el melancólico rostro de la creadora de la shikon no tamma

**- pero que locuras estas diciendo kagome?** – la regaño el hanyou, en que estaba pensando lo que quería hacer era demasiado arriesgado

**- des..pués sa.brás que lo que es.toy ha..cien.do fue lo me…jor inuyasha… -** le dijo tiernamente

Porque? Porque? Esas palabras le traían un fuerte dolor a su corazón, que era lo que significaban**? – kagome… -** susurro el hombre mitad bestia viendo como la mujer que mas amaba en la tierra se alejaba lentamente buscando rescatar un alma perdida, Rayos! Porque tenía un corazón tan puro… porque pensaba en otras personas antes que en ella…

**- esas… esas es la piedra shisuko!** – la reconoció el hechicero **– malditos jajaja no podrán detenerme! Figuras de piedra acaben con ellos!** – dicho esto del suelo empezaron a salir grandes piedras que se iban uniendo hasta formar hombres gigantescos de rocas

**- son muy parecidos a los ninjas de agua con lo que luchamos la primera vez** – recordó la exterminador tomando con seguridad la pita de su boomerang

**- miroku! Shippo! Kirara! Ustedes concéntrense en crear la barrera que les pidió kagome, sango protege a kagome y yo protegeré a los demás, entendido? ** – todos aceptaron los papeles indicados por el hanyou que se puso atento para atacar a cualquier figura que quisiera acercársele, la exterminadora lanzo su boomerang partiendo en dos a la creación de roca que intento acercarse a la miko; el monje les indico a los dos youkais lo que tenían que hacer para transmitirle su energía sobre natural a la piedra shisuko, ayudándolo con un rezó que el mismo empezaba a recitar

**- sr. Jaken!aaaaaaaa-** grito la muchacha al ver que una de las figuras se acercaba a ella y el pequeño sapito peleaba contra otra, al igual que A-UN, con miedo abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el poderos lord frente a ella destruyendo a todas esas creaciones hechas de tierra que se le acercaban

**- Rin quédate atrás mío - **

**- AHORA! – **termino de decir el monje al finalizar con su rezo

**- NOO! –** grito el hechicero al percatarse que no logro detener el conjuro del houshi

Como una estrella fugaz la piedra salio disparada hacia el cielo, las negras nubes que antes lo cubrían desapareció instantáneamente dejando sentir la presencia del calido sol que los alumbraba con sus rayos, algo muy raro para la época por la que estaban pasando. Una luz de alegres colores cubrió el cuerpo de yotomi, dejándolo atrapado en un cúpula cristalina, las dos sacerdotisas entraron sin ningún problema en ella para intentar darle descanso eterno y finalizar con esta sangrienta batalla

**- es ho..ra de que to.do ter..mi.ne yotomi…** - comento tranquilamente kagome

**- NO TE ACERQUES! ALEJATE! **– estaba tan confundido que ya no sabia ni que decía, era la primera vez en la cual no sabia que hacer, que era lo que había hecho mal? QUE?

_ Flash back _

**- Entonces tu eres la pequeña que guarda las almas de mi querida midoriko, acaso tu eres su reencarnación? –** le pregunto un ser de capa negra a un pequeña niña que se encontraba asustada en la esquina de una cabaña

**- yo no se de que habla… -** respondió sollozando, no solo por el miedo sino también por haber visto como mataban ha sus padre a sangre fría frente a sus ojos cuando intentaron protegerla – **yo… no soy midoriko…. -**

**- eso lo sabremos en unos instantes –** el grito de la pequeña se quedo atrapado en la cabaña, su inocente cuerpo callo sin vida sobre el suelo mientras que un gran charco de sangre se formada debajo de el, las almas de la chiquilla salieron a los pocos minutos en que le quitaron cruelmente la vida **– era verdad, estas no son las almas de mi querida midoriko –** reconoció atrapando una de ellas en su mano derecha, la soltó par que siguiera su cruzo y salio sin ningún cambio en su rostro de la cabaña

_ Fin flash back _

**- NO! NO! NO! -** repetía sosteniéndose la cabeza, una gran angustia y confusión se dejaba ver en su rostro, el tenia la culpa! Mato a cientos de personas inocentes, a pequeños niños que rogaron por su vida… como? Como? Como había podido ser capaz de tantas atrocidades?

**- tran..quilo to.do esta..rá bien –** le dijo la joven de kimono al abrazarlo **– to..do es..ta.rá bien… - **

**- es hora de que descansemos en paz, tu y yo Kuro como debió ser… -** le sonrió la guerrera caminando hacia el para separase del cuerpo de la miko

**- gracias… -** susurro al sentir nuevamente la calidez de su corazón mientras que iba siendo purificado por la sacerdotisa de hermosos ojos color chocolate, las figuras hechas de roca empezaron a deshacerse hasta convertirse en polvo **– pero srta. Kagome usted…** - comento levántanos su rostro

**- shhhhhh esto te..nia que ser así… tran..quilo… -** le sonrió mientras lo seguía envolviéndolo en el abrazo que marcaba el final de la pelea

**- el sobrevivirá… ko-ru-yo-to… -** el estomago de la mujer volvió a crecer aumentando unos centímetros, ella empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras caía hincada sosteniéndose el vientre **- gracias por todos srta. Kagome… -** fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la silueta de la guerrera midoriko desapareciera junto con la de un hombre…

Un hermosos arco iris surco el cielo demostrando infinidad de colores, una refrescante brisa rozo el rostro de los presentes indicándoles que todo había terminado, la larga y dura batalla había llegado a su fin…el muchacho que estaba siendo poseído por el hechicero retrocedió un paso aturdido, todavía no lograba ubicarse, empezó a ver todo a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con la persona que mas deseaba ver

**- kagome! Kagome!** – llamo a la joven mientras la acomodaba en el suelo y la sujetaba con uno de sus brazos, porque había tanta sangra a su alrededor?

-** Houjo me ale..gra que ha…yas re..gresado –** sonrío acariciando una de sus mejillas – **aaaaaa-** se quejo llevándose ambas manos a su vientre

**- KAGOME!** - se acerco rápidamente el hanyou seguido por los demás

**- rápido! No tenemos tiempo que perder kagome va a dar a luz! **– les grito a todos los presentes

**- mi.. mi bebe va a nacer… -** dijo sorprendido el hanyou mientras tomaba a su hembra en sus brazos **– kagome por favor resiste!** – le pidió al ver su agitada respiración, las gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente y su rostro levemente arrugado por el dolor

**- aaaaaaaa inu..yasha aaaaaaaa **– se volvió a quejar la miko mientras una de sus manos seguía posada en su estomago y con la otra agarraba fuertemente el haori verde de su amado

**- hay que llevar a la Srta. Kagome a un lugar limpio lo mas rápido posible!** – comento la mujer de largo cabello negro mientras esperaba la aprobación del lord para que permitiera que todos entraran a su "refugio"

**- regresemos al palacio** – pronuncio con su típico tono de voz el dueño de las tierras donde se encontraban

**- KIRARA! –** la llamo rápidamente la exterminadora para que los llevara mas rápido

Sobre la felina se subieron inuyasha, kagome y Houjo; arriba del youkai dragón se montaron shippo, miroku y sango; mientras que Rin y Jaken viajaban sobre la nube que creaba sesshoumaru para movilizarse

**- porque siento tanto olor a sangre… a sangre de kagome… -** se pregunto el chico mitad bestia en la mente, cargando con la mayor delicadeza del mundo a su hembra

**- aaaaaaaa inuyasha… - **

**- resiste kagome pronto llegaremos –** le pidió el joven con orejas de perro

Tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus fuerzas llegaron al gran palacio, la mujer que antes viajaba con el lord se movió ágilmente pidiéndole a algunas youkais que le levaran todo lo necesario para la situación, seguido de eso les indico un habitación cercana para que recostaran en la cama a la miko

**- aaaaaaaa - **

**- vamos kagome respira –** le pedía sabiendo ya los síntomas que estaba sintiendo su amiga, ella tenia experiencia en eso ya que había traído a sus dos grandes tesoros al mundo y también porque ayudo en muchas ocasiones a la anciana kaede a atender algunos partos **– respira - **

**- jhjhjhjhjhjh aaaaaaaa – **

**- kagome tu puedes –** la alentaba inuyasha mientras limpiaba su frente con un pequeño trapo y con la otra mano agarraba la de su amada

**- jhjhjhjhjh inu..ya..sha el bebe.. El bebe ya vie..ne aaaaaaaaa jhjhjhjh** – la muchacha se mantenía apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, con las rodilla flexionadas y el kimono cubriéndola hasta ellas – **aaaaaaaaa - **

**- las contracciones son cada vez mas rápidas, eso es bueno ya que nos indica que pronto nacerá –** explico sango revisando los síntomas de la sacerdotisa **– vamos kagome sigue respirando - **

**- jhjhjhjhjhjhjh - **

El hombre con orejas de perro estaba más nervioso que nunca, como podía no estarlo si su hijo, su primer hijo pronto nacería!

**- Puedes tráeme más toallas calientes –** le pidió la exterminadora a Rin que la estaba ayudando

**- tranquila linda respira, respira** – la apoyaba inuyasha

**- jhjhjhjhjhjhjh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya vie..ne aaaaaaaaaaaa - **

**- aquí están –** le dijo la doncella a sango entregándole los trapos húmedos

**- bien kagome llego la hora cuado cuente hasta tres vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas –** le explico la exterminado quien se preparaba para recibir al niño

**- si… jhjhjhjhjh aaaaaaaaaaaaa jhjhjhjhjhjh –** respiraba agitadamente, con la mano donde no la sujetaba inuyasha se agarro fuertemente de la cabecera

**- uno… dos… tres! - **

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - **

**- sigue así kagome puja, puja! - **

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjh- **

**- respira, respira ya salio la cabecita, vamos kagome puja otra vez! uno… dos… tres…. - **

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**

**- amor sigue, tu puedes! - **

**-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jhjhjhjhjh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**

**- ya viene kagome, has el ultimo esfuerzo puja! Puja! - **

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –** la miko quedo exhausta, suaves alaridos se escucharon dentro de la habitación, dando a entender que una nueva vida había llegado al mundo

**- lo hiciste muy bien linda –** la felicito el hanyou mientras besaba una de sus mejillas

Los hombres que esperaban afuera de la habitación el gran acontecimientos entraron al instante al escuchar el llanto del bebe

**- es un niño** – menciono sango después de haberlo limpiado y envuelto en una manta, para poder entregárselo a su padre

**- es precioso… -** los ojos de inuyasha no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, su hijo, su pequeño estaba ahora en sus brazos **– es nuestro hijo kagome** – le sonrió a la madre que aun respiraba agitadamente

El bebe tenia los dorados ojos de su padre pero la dulce mirada de su madre, su cabello era tan negro como la noche y no podían faltar esas lindas orejitas que sobresalían en su cabecita

**- felicidades inuyasha –** dijo alegremente el monje dándole una palmadita en la espada **– ya eres padre de una pequeña criatura - **

**- como te sientes kagome?-** le pregunto preocupado el joven de traje japonés

**- feliz… - **

**- y que nombre tiene pensado ponerle? –** los cuestiono la exterminadora

**- un nombre?** – repitió el hanyou

**- por supuesto tonto, tienes que llamarlo de laguna forma** - se burlo el kitsune

**- a quien le estas diciendo tonto, enano?** – le reclamo golpeándolo en la cabeza como lo hacia de pequeño a lo que todos rieron

**- que bueno que kagome es la madre porque sino ese niño crecería con los mismos modales que inuyasha –** rió miroku

**- mira quien habla libidinoso** – susurro el hanyou colocando al pequeño a un lado de su hembra

**- yo ya no miro a otras mujeres mi querido inuyasha, solo tengo ojos para mi amada sango** – reitero poniendo su mano donde no debía, recibiendo una bofetada departe de su esposa

**- que bue..no que to.do es.ta bien… -** sonrió la miko viendo como todos sus seres queridos disfrutaban de su compañía **– saben algo mu..chachos.. - **

**- que cosa kagome? –** pregunto con atención shippo

**- los quiero mu..cho, cuiden al pe.queño inu…. Inuyasha sien..pre te amare… -** termino de decir cerrando lentamente sus ojos, el bebe empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que las lagrimas se agolpaban en los rostros de todos los presentes

**- ka..kagome… -** la presencia de la sacerdotisa dejo de sentirse al igual que su agitada respiración, una gran herida apareció en su pecho y su kimono cambio de color a uno completamente rojo; la vestimenta de inuyasha, de Houjo y un poco del pelaje de kirara se cubrieron del mismo color… las sabanas también se iban manchando lentamente... la piel de la miko se iba poniendo cada vez mas blanca y fría **– KAGOME!** – grito el hombre mitad bestia mientras la sacudía para que abriera sus ojos, NO! ERA IMPOSIBLE! Se rehusaba a creer que su amada estaba muerta! Estaba soñando verdad? Que alguien le digiera que era un sueño!

**- la presencia de la srta. Kagome ha desaparecido…** - comento entre cortadamente el monje mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su esposa que había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho

**- cállate! CALLATE MIROKU!** – le ordeno el hombre con orejas de perro sin querer escucharlo

**- kagome… –** se puso a sollozar el kitsune como un pequeño niño en las piernas de la mujer que se había convertido en su segunda madre, ocultando su rostro con los castaños cabellos que caían desordenados sobre su frente

**- se ha ido…** - susurro aun sin moverse el muchacho del futuro, las cristalinas gotas recorrían su rostro sin detenerse, todavía no daba crédito a lo que veía, su amiga, su hermana los había dejado…

**- NO! NO! ELLA NO SE HA IDO! - **

**- PORQUE TANTO ESCANDALO?-** pregunto furioso el youkai de ojos dorados al entrar en la habitación

**- sesshoumaru-sama! La… la srta. Kagome..a …a** – intento explicarle la muchacha mientras se pegaba al cuerpo del lord

**- a muerto** – dijo observando toda la escena

**- DEJEN DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!** – les grito inuyasha mientras se acercaba a su medio hermano

**- apártate Rin –** le ordeno el youkai retirando a la chica de su cuerpo **– porque no quieres aceptarlo ella ya murió! Que no te has dado cuenta que los engaño a todos con su técnica nuevamente? - **

**- nos engaño? –** pronuncio el hombre mitad bestia deteniéndose en seco

**- ella ya estaba casi muerta después de la explosión, utilizo su técnica el espejismo de los ojos para que ustedes no se percataran de la gran herida de su pecho ni de toda la sangre que iba perdiendo rápidamente, porque creen que todo lo que toco esa mujer ahora esta cubierto con sangre? Deberían agradecer que utilizaran a tiempo la técnica ko-ru-yo-to sobre ella, sino ese chiquillo no hubiera sobrevivido - **dijo finalmente mientras señalaba al bebe que intentaba consolar sango

El joven mitad bestia recordó las palabras que le dijo su amada cuando la intento detener **- después sabrás que lo que estoy haciendo fue lo mejor inuyasha…-** entonces, ya sabia que ella moriría? Acaso se acerco a yotomi especialmente para que utilizara su técnica sobre ella y así se salvara su hijo? – **NO! NO! FUE LO MEJOR!** – grito cayendo hincado en el piso mientras sus puños golpeaban una y otra vez el suelo, sin causar demasiado daño ya que casi no tenia fuerzas

**- acaso eran tan grave la herida de kagome que ni con el tiempo que transcurrió en su cuerpo logro curarse?** – pregunto shippo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

**- si no le hubieran dañado partes vitales, hubiera seguido viva… aunque mas me sorprende que se haya resistido a la muerte tanto tiempo –** comento sesshoumaru viendo a través de la ventana como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, reflejándose algunos rayos naranjas en sus dorados ojos

**- colmillo… colmillo sagrado! Sesshoumaru podría revivir a kagome con su espada! –** dijo la exterminadora con esperanza en cada una de sus palabras

**- no lo haré** – respondió fríamente el youkai

**- pero sesshoumaru-sama…. - **

**- NO LO HARAS? YO MISMO TE OBLIGARE SI ES NECESARIO!- **le grito inuyasha a todo pulmón poniéndose rápidamente de pie para agarrarlo de las ropas

**- quítame tus sucias manos de encima inuyasha! Si tanto quieres revivir a esa mujer hazlo tu mismo! -** le respondió soltándose de su agarre

**- COMO QUIERES QUE YO LO HAGA SI COLMILLO DE ACERO NO TIENE ESA HABILIDAD? **– le reclamo furioso

**- entonces necesitas a colmillo sagrado? Pues tómala** - dijo desenvainando la espada y lanzándosela para que la atrapara – **dudo que te sirva de mucho - **comento cerrando sus ojos

**- colmillo sagrado esta rota!** – observo el hanyou perdiendo todas las esperanzas, se quedo sin mas ideas, estancado en las ultimas palabras de su amada - **siempre te amare… **- porque! Porque! Porque kami tenia que llevársela? Que era lo que había hecho mal para pagar esta condena… ahora… ahora quien lo despertaría cada mañana con un beso, una caricia? Con quien compartiría el calor de su cuerpo en las frías noches de invierno? Quien lo haría sentirse especial, amado, querido, aceptado? Que le diría a su pequeño cuando preguntar por su madre? Que haría cuando necesitara de su compañía, de su presencia, de su afecto? A quien le susurraría al oído un te quiero, un te amo, un te necesito? Había perdido a su corazón, a su amada kagome…

**- se rompió cuando intento detener la esfera de energía, cuando sesshoumaru nos estaba protegiendo de ella** – recordó el joven zorro

**- corrección! El gran sesshoumaru no los estaba protegiendo a ustedes –** reitero girando su vista hacia Rin

**- ahora… ahora que haremos… -** susurro tristemente el monje

Continuara…

Muchísimas gracias por sus post créanme que siempre los leo y me alegro de verlos nn pues ya estamos llegando al final la verdad este fic tiene 40 capítulos y tan solo quedan cuatro mas OO espero sus comentarios CUIDENSE!


	37. solo tienes una oportunidad!

**Capitulo XXXVII: solo tienes una oportunidad! **

**- Jaken! - **

**- si amo sesshoumaru? - **

**- llama a la sirena de los hielos dile que necesito crear el ataúd mas resistente que haya hecho en su vida; Rin deja de llorar, hay que limpiar el cuerpo de esa mujer - **

**- entonces hay esperanza de salvar a la srta. Kagome? –** pregunto con ilusión la chica mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas

**- esperanza? –** repitió con duda el joven de traje japonés

**- se dice que las sirenas de los hielos pueden retener las almas de los seres humanos en sus respectivos cuerpos, pero esto es tan solo por un corto periodo de tiempo** – explico sabiamente la doncella

**- entonces hay alguna forma de revivir a kagome? –** cuestiono el kitsune

**- eso ya no depende de mi, sino de inuyasha –** dijo el monstruo girándose para salir por la puerta al ver que su medio hermano no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés en reaccionar

**- de mi… yo.. yo haré cualquier cosa para traer a kagome de regreso!** – respondió el hanyou poniéndose de pie y adelantándose unos pasos

**- no se si colmillo sagrado pueda volver a la vida pero quizás el herrero toutousai sepa algún método, tienes tres días para regresar con una solución o las almas de tu hembra se perderán para siempre - **

**- tendrás cinco días! Con ayuda de mis rezos podré retenerlas dos días mas! –** le aclaro el monje con toda seguridad

**- yo iré contigo!** – Menciono el chico de la época futura – **yo fui el causante de la herida que le provoco la muerte a kagome… -** susurro tristemente

**- esta bien, iremos juntos… sango por favor cuida del pequeño inu –** le pudio el hanyou viendo como su hijo se iba quedando dormido en los brazos de la exterminadora

**- yo también quiero acompañarlos! - **

**- shippo quédate cuidando de kagome, no permitas que nos deje - **

**- si, entiendo inuyasha - **

**- partiremos al amanecer –** dijo el hombre mitad bestia caminando hacia la cama, tomo con cuidado el cuerpo de su hembra dejando caer sus largos cabellos azabaches en el aire, su cuerpo había dejado de sangrar pero lo único que no estaba manchado con ese espeso liquido corinto era su hermoso rostro

**- inuyasha… -** pronuncio tristemente el monje al ver como se alejaba con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa

Las aguas termales lo ayudaron a limpiar el cuerpo de la miko, tan frío, tan pálido, pero siempre guardando la inocencia y belleza de un ángel… solo tenia una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad de traerla de regreso, de volver a escuchar su voz y sentir sus deliciosos labios sobre los suyos

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones del castillo una mujer de hermosos ojos cafés desinfectaba las heridas de lord que le causaron en la batalla, gran parte de su armadura había quedado destrozada pero por lo menos lo protegió, al terminar con su labor saco de un gran armario de madera otro de los elegantes trajes del youkai para dejarlo sobre la cama a un lado de el

**- iré a dejarles ropa nueva a los invitados –** pronuncio la chica sonriendo

**- Rin… -** las palabras ya no pudieron salir de su boca, estaba embelezado con tanta belleza que irradiaba la muchacha, los rayos de la luna entraban perfectamente por la ventana para darle un toque mágico; no había podido tener la oportunidad de observarla completamente, ahora se miraba mas... mas suculenta! su curvas se notaban mas pronunciadas, sus facciones mas femeninas, sus pechos mas grandes y su aroma mas embriagante… ahora era toda una mujer; quería tenerla, hacerla suya en ese mismo instante! Pero pronto llegaría la sirena de hielo y tenia que darle su respetivo papel, Rayos! Si la hembra de su hermano siguiera con vida ahora estaría disfrutando del calido cuerpo de su acompañante –** hablaremos mas tarde… -**

**- como usted diga sesshoumaru-sama que descanse** – y dicho esto la joven salio de la habitación pasando por lo que parecía ser un perchero para después dirigirse a las aguas termales **- joven inuyasha puedo pasar?** – se escucho al otro lado de la puerta corrediza que dividía el baño

**- entra… -** respondió sin dejar de secar las gotas de agua que cubrían el cuerpo de la miko

**- aquí están sus ropas** – comento la mujer de cabellos negros mientras dejaba las prendas rojas sobre una mesa **– y un kimono para la srta. Kagome –** termino de decir dejando un bello vestido color celeste a un lado del otro

**- gracias… -** pronuncio para que la joven lo escuchara antes de salir

Ahora vestía su típico traje rojo que se diferenciaba por ser llamativo entre los oscuros pasillos del palacio, al final de uno de ellos se encontró con la figura de su hermano dándole la espalda

**- si no quieres que esa mujer pierda sus almas sígueme **– le ordeno fríamente

Caminaron por anchos pasillos siendo alumbrados tan solo por pequeñas llamas que intentaban no extinguirse, cualquier persona que no supiera el camino se perdería fácilmente sin saber que habría tras cada una de las puertas que dejaban atrás, se detuvieron en una de ellas con un marco dorado

Al abrirla una corriente helada choco contra sus rostros, capaz de enfriarlos hasta los huesos, se adentraron en la habitación que estaba cubierta hasta el más diminuto centímetro con hielo, la lámpara que alumbraba el lugar se encontraba en una angosta cajita de vidrio que se empañaba con el calor que emitía, era como si el frío del invierno hubiera entrado en uno de los cuartos del palacio o quizás aun mas frío que estar al aire libre

Un torbellino se formo frente a ellos y de este salio una hermosa mujer, con un largo cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un kimono gris con una moña de ceda que se ajustaba a su fina cintura cubrían su pálida piel, sus grandes ojos azules le daban un toque de tranquilidad y pureza a su rostro.

**- usted fue quien me mando a llamar lord sesshoumaru? - **

**- necesito el ataúd más resistente que exista - **

**- desea retener las almas de esa mujer – **concluyo viendo el cuerpo sin vida de la miko que sostenía el hanyou

**- puedes hacerlo si o no? – **pregunto fríamente

La joven se dio la vuelta sin responder, una corriente formada por pequeños cristales de hielo la rodearon haciendo elevar las puntas de su cabello, un triste canto que parecía una oración invadió sus iodos, una suave tonada que transmitía lamento y tristeza, era como si estuviera leyendo los sentimientos que sentía el hanyou

Desde el suelo empezaron a crecer estacas de hielo que se iban uniendo para dar paso a una gran caja transparente pero a la vez brillante, con un poco más de nieve tomo la forma de un amplio ataúd que serviría para retener las almas de la sacerdotisa

**- inuyasha -** lo llamo el youkai para que soltara a la muchacha

**- esto mantendrá las almas de kagome a salvo? –** pregunto el hombre mitad bestia que había caminado hasta quedar frente a la caja de hielo

**- será por poco tiempo pero las retendrá, haré todo lo posible para que no partan de este mundo** - en pocas ocasiones la sirena de los hielos solía hablar mucho, a pesar de mostrar una gran pureza se limitaba a hacer algún comentario, quizás fueron los dorados ojos del hanyou llenos de tristeza los que le hicieron alentarlo y asegurarle que las almas de su hembra estarían a salvo o por lo menos haría todo lo posible para que así fuese

**- espérame kagome… -** susurro recostándola entre las frías paredes **– regresare con colmillo sagrado restaurado… -** una capa de hielo se formo sobre la miko impidiéndole ver su rostro con claridad, ahora se encofraba dentro del ataúd que resguardaría sus preciadas almas hasta que el regresara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- esta bien que lo dejemos tanto tiempo solo?** – pregunto la exterminadora observando a través de la ventana que deba al jardín

**- es mejor así sango, inuyasha no desea que miremos su dolor** – expreso el monje poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su esposa

**- su excelencia, srta. Sango podrían seguirme les enseñare, su habitación?-** acentuó sus ultimas palabras con algo de duda ya que aun no sabia si después de tanto años ellos habían formalizado alguna relación

**- lamento la descortesía, yo soy miroku y ella es mi esposa sango será un gusto tenerla como guía –** se presento el monje

**- el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Rin –** les comento caminando por los pasillos

**- eres la pequeña que acompañaba a sesshoumaru** – recordó la exterminadora

**- así es - **

**- me pregunto donde se habrán quedado shippo, kirara y Houjo** – dijo sin darse cuenta el hombre de cabello negro

**- ellos ya se encuentran en sus respectivas habitaciones- **le respondió deteniéndose frente a una puerta –**esta es la suya, podrán encontrar algunas prendas en el armario, escojan las que mejor les parezcan** – menciono abriéndola **– que descansen - **

**- gracias** – pronunciaron juntos antes de que la muchacha se perdiera entre los pasillos nuevamente

En los extensos jardines del castillo, recostado en una de las ramas de un gran árbol se encontraba un hanyou sumido completamente en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que no le permitían conciliar el sueño… sabia que tenia que descansar para estar en optimas condiciones para partir al amanecer en busca del herrero, pero cuando cerraba sus ojos la imagen de su amada kagome aparecía entre la oscuridad, era tanto su deseo de tenerla que en cada rincón veía su esbelta figura o escuchaba su melodiosa voz

**- me has dejado como un tonto…. Necesitado de ti… -** se dijo a si mismo sin quitar la vista de la luna blanca que hacia brillar sus cabellos plateados; las gotas saladas se aproximaron a sus ojos como si fuera algo normal que se humedecieran, normal? No, no era normal solo podían salir esas cristalinas lágrimas por las dos mujeres que mas había amado… su madre y kagome… ahora ninguna de ellas se encontraba para consolarlo, para sentirse refugiado y hasta protegido como en aquella ocasión cuando fue mordido por un monstruo con un fuerte veneno …

_ Flash back _

**- inuyasha… -** el joven mitad bestia se encontraba recostado sobre un futon a un lado de la sacerdotisa que se encargaba de mantener húmedo el trapo que se posaba sobre su frente caliente

La pelea que habían tenido contra una gran serpiente no solo dejo herido al hanyou sino que también muy cansados a sus amigos, que dormían profundamente alrededor de la fogata, ya era más de media noche y lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los grillos que indicaban el verano…. La medicina preparada por la anciana kaede estaba haciendo efecto puesto que las mejillas rojas del joven con orejas de perro tomaron un tono rosa y su respiración regresaba lentamente a la normalidad

Una luciérnaga entro por la ventana volando en círculos, logro captar la atención de la miko que la siguió con la vista hasta que esta se poso en la nariz de chico de rojas vestimentas, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risa al ver el rostro del muchacho ser iluminado por la luz verde que difuminaba el insecto hasta que este después salio por donde había entrado

**- que es tan gracioso… - **

**- inuyasha como te sientes? -**

**- feh yo estoy en perfectas condiciones… -** dijo mientras intentaba sentarse con ayuda de la mujer de cabellos azabaches

**- no es bueno que te muevas, aun tienes fiebre y no has recuperado todas tus fuerzas** – le pidió

**- yo no soy tan débil como los humanos…** - le reclamo antes de volver a recostarse en el futon

**- pero no hace daño que te cuide uno de vez en cuando** – sonrió la joven volviendo a colocar el trapo húmedo en la frente del hanyou **– me preocupe mucho cuando quedaste inconciente y no despertabas… - **susurro después de unos segundo de silencio mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rasa, los dorados ojos del muchacho se encontraron con los de ella causando que bajara su vista hacia sus piernas flexionadas – **será… será mejor que cambie el vendaje de tu hombro** -

Inuyasha solo atino a voltearse sobre el hombro que no tenia dañado dándole la espalda a la sacerdotisa que empezaba a retirarle las ventas con sus delicadas manos suavemente **– gracias kagome… - **dijo muy bajo para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, sin importar lo que sucediera ella siempre había permanecido a su lado, y con sus cuidados se sentía extrañamente seguro… como si se encontrara entre los calidos brazos de su madre…

_ Fin flash back _

**- RAYOS! –** Grito desesperado dando un salto para caer sobre la fría nieve – **eres una tonta! Tonta! Tonta! –** Repetía golpeando con sus puños el suelo hasta quedar cansando y dejar sus manos sobre este **– eres una tonta kagome…** - sollozo dejando que las ultimas lagrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas para después fusionarse con la nieve **– tonta, tonta… - **

Al calmarse y retirar el rastro de lagrimas de su rostro, regreso a paso lento al castillo siguiendo el nuevo aroma que se encontraba en un de las habitaciones del segundo piso, el perteneciente de ese agradable olor se encontraba durmiendo en el centro de una gran cama… se miraba tan tranquilo y delicado, envuelto en un pequeña manta roja

El joven mitad bestia se subió con mucho cuidado sobre la cama para que esta no se moviera y despertara al pequeño, de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en padre… su vida cambio en tan solo unas horas, como iba a saber como se tenia que comportar con su hijo si nunca había contado con el afecto de un padre? al parecer tendría que averiguarlo por sismo…

**- eres mi pequeño** – susurro atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para calentarlo con su calor corporal, las negras orejitas del niño se movieron antes de que sus dorados ojos se dejaran ver – **hola inu** – sus manitas empezaron a moverse como si hubiese reaccionado con la voz del hanyou – **tienes la sonrisa de tu madre… ella regresara y los dos cuidaremos de ti… - **

Ambos quedaron dormidos con sus rostros juntos, cualquiera que los viera sabría que son padre e hijo… lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de sus cabellos que se mezclaban como si se tratase de la luz y la oscuridad intentando unirse, el silencio se difumino por cada rincón del castillo, dando paso al sueño, un descanso bien merecido para sus cuerpos y mentes después de un día largo y agotador…

Continuara…

Bueno ahora depende de inuyasha el que kagome vuelva a la vida jajaja y que la mía siga XD como he llegado al review 100 me puse muy contenta y subí rápidamente este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado nn arigato por sus comentarios! CUIDENSE!


	38. siguiendo los impulsos

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene lemon sesshoumaruxRin** ¬¬ **no se porque les advierto si de todas formas lo leerán.

**Capitulo XXXVIII: siguiendo los impulsos **

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron tras las montañas saludando a todos con su calor matutino, por suerte no había nevado y la temperatura se mantenía "aceptable" el desayuno se sirvió a primera hora y para la sorpresa de las youkais que trabajaban en el palacio todos ya se encontraban despiertos, bueno a excepción del bebe que descansaba aun envuelto en su sabana

**- aquí hay un poco de comida para el viaje** – les ofreció Rin en una caja envuelta en un pañuelo, la cual tomo el joven de cabellos castaños para amararla a su espalada – **y disculpen la ausencia de sesshoumaru-sama - **

**- feh no te preocupes ni tenia pensado que el viniera - **

**- contamos con ustedes muchachos!** – los animo la exterminadora

**- por favor sango cuida del pequeño inu, miroku! Shippo! No permitan que kagome se vaya!** – les pidió el hanyou observándolos listo para marcharse

**- y tú no te metas en problemas perro tonto - **

**- mira quien lo dice enano - **

**- joven hojo cuide de nuestro testarudo amigo –** sonrió miroku colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico con orejas de perro

**- lo intentare -**

**- oye yo no necesito ninguna niñera –** gruño cruzando se de brazos

**- regresen antes del atardecer **– les recordó la doncella mientras le entregaba la espada enfundada al hombre mitad bestia

**- traeremos a colmillo sagrado forjada antes que caiga el sol** - expreso el hanyou con toda seguridad en sus palabras

**- oye inuyasha no necesitas un colmillo de sesshoumaru para reparar la espada, como sucedió cuando forjaron nuevamente a comillo de acero?** – pregunto el kitsune

**- creo que shippo tiene razón –** lo apoyo el monje llevándose una de sus manos a su barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos

**- maldición ahora necesito un colmillo de sesshoumaru! - **

**- lo necesitarías inuyasha, si hubiera sido tan estupido de romper mi espada** – exclamo el youkai caminando hacia donde se encontraban los presentes

**- ¬¬ que insinúas sesshoumaru** – susurro el hanyou

**- que colmillo sagrado solo esta rajada - **

**- feh listo! Vamonos! –** Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon del chico mitad bestia antes de que iniciara su carrera hasta la posada del viejo toutousai **– pronto volveremos a estar juntos kagome… perdóname por dejarte solo inu… - **

**- regresen pronto!** – gritaban todos a excepción del lord mientras se alejaban, hasta que perdieron su vista entre los árboles del bosque

Ellos eran la única esperanza para que kagome volviese a la vida, si ellos no lo lograban nadie lo haría… y su amiga se iría para siempre… los presentes se alejaron en diferentes direcciones, miroku quien quería saber mas sobre la sirena de los hielos se encamino hacia el frío cuarto donde posaba el cuerpo de la miko, sango se dirigió a la habitación donde descansaba el pequeño, junto con la gatita que caminaba a un lado de ella, sesshoumaru volvió indiferente al palacio perdiéndose en los largos pasillos, Rin regreso a su habitación buscando uno de sus grandes tesoros en una de sus gavetas y el kitsune que se encontraba algo inquieto prefirió explorar un poco los alrededores

**- tiene un aura poderosa** – murmuro el monje cubriéndose un poco los ojos de la brisa que mantenía fría la habitación, con cada paso que daba al centro de la recamara una suave tonada llegaba hasta sus oídos con mas claridad, hasta que sus ojos pudieron diferenciar a una mujer sentada en una roca de hielo con las manos juntas en forma de rezo, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados quizás para mantener la concentración que era necesaria para cualquier ser que utilizara sus poderes espirituales –** pero que es esto! –** sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, los espíritus de la muerte que se acercaban al ataúd donde se encontraba su amiga se congelaban con el contacto de este, eran estatuas de hombrecillos verdes que uno utilizaría para una casa de espantos, como era capaz de detener a la misma muerte? Quien era en realidad ese ser? – **esa melodía es para mantener a los encargados de la muerte alejados de la Srta. Kagome, así es como transmite su poder espiritual – **concluyo después de observar la situación

La sonata seso captando la atención del monje, la mujer abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que unas grandes alas aparecían en su espalda, eran blancas y hermosas, dejando escapar algunas plumas que volaban en diferentes direcciones, una de ella llego hasta mas manos del houshi, tan suave y delicada como un pétalo de rosa, si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos nunca lo creería! Era un espectáculo para pocos privilegiados, uno que quizás no volvería a apreciar sino hasta llegar con kami- sama… las alas de la chica tomaron un color plateado mientras se movían como si intentara alzar vuelo, pero en vez de eso varias plumas salieron expulsadas de estas quedando clavadas en las estatuas de los envidados de la muerte que se despedazaron al ser atravesados con ellas, la sirena volvió a retomar su canto cerrando sus ojos nuevamente mientas sus alas regresaban a su espalda

**- destruyo a los espíritus de la muerte** – logro articulas después de quedar atónito por unos segundos, que era en realidad ese ser capaz de destruir a la misma muerte? El solo podía retener a esos seres pero tener la capacidad de destruidos! Se encontraba fuera de sus expectativas

·············································································································································

A un lado del ventanal de su "despacho" el youkai de larga cabellera plateada deleitaba sus dorados ojos con la mujer que se encontraba en el jardín, porque no podía dejar de mirarla? Porque ahora le costaba mas trabajo mantener su distancia con ella? De no ser así sus impulsos saldrían a flote y una vez desatados no pararía hasta que ella fuera completamente suya

**- Rin? -** pronuncio con duda el kitsune caminando hacia una mujer que se encontraba hincada frente a la estatua de un ángel dándole la espalda

**- hola joven shippo!** - reacciono girando su rostro hacia un lado donde el se encontraba de pie

**- que haces aquí?** – pregunto extendiéndole una de sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie –** que es esto? **– una bella cadena estaba enrollada en una de las manos de la chica la cual tomo el monstruo para mirarla mejor

**- es un rosario, vine aquí porque quería pedirle a kami que la Srta. Kagome regrese con nosotros –** sonrió retirándose la joya para pasársela a su acompañante

**- es muy hermoso –** sonrió colocándolo en el cuello de la muchacha

**- que pretende ese sujeto** – gruño el lord después de observarlos por unos minutos, encaminándose hacia los jardines, quien se creía para estar así con SU Rin!

**- cuando aun viajábamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla de shikon kagome me enseño a formar ángeles con la nieve** – comento caminando hacia donde el suelo se encontraba despejado de cualquier piedra u otra cosa

**- ángeles de nieve? –** Pregunto siguiéndolo **– yo no he leído nada sobre ángeles de nieve en los libros que están en la biblioteca del palacio -**

- **jajaja eso es porque es algo que se hace en la época de kagome –** aclaro acostándose sobre la nieve – **son muy fáciles de crear** – movió sus manos y sus brazos haciendo que la figura angelical se formara bajo el **– cierra los ojos –** le pidió antes de levantarse

**- si - **

**- ya puedes abrirlos - **

**- es un ángel** – sonrió mirando la marca que dejo el chico

**- ahora inténtalo - **

**- yo? - **

**- vamos nada malo te puede suceder - **

**- esta bien, lo intentare –** y diciendo imito lo que anteriormente hizo el mononoke para crear su propia figura

**- vaya quedo mejor que la mía - **

**- jejeje las dos quedaron bien - **

**- Rin! - **la llamo el lord a unos metro de ellos

**- sesshoumaru-sama…. Sucede algo malo?-**

**- necesito hablar contigo - **

**- si! Nos veremos después joven shippo – **le sonrió antes de alejarse tras el youkai, retirando el rosario de su cuello para guardarlo entre la faja de su kimono que le causaba la moña de este; que seria eso tan importante que quería platicar?

**- amo sesshoumaru! –** Grito el más fiel de sus sirvientes cuando lo vio entrar en el castillo **– lo he estado buscando amo bonito - **

**- que sucede jaken? - **

**- la propuesta que le presento al monstruo de los valles de fuego acaba de llegar, esta en el escritorio de su despacho - **

**- y ese dragón?** – pregunto la mujer al ver a través del ventanal las grades alas de la bestia que era calmada por su jinete

**- esta esperando la respuesta del amo sesshoumaru -**

**- sígueme Rin -** musito el lord dejando atrás al youkai sapo

La habitación era amplia y formal, dando un toque intimidante con el cual demostraba su gran poder, varios papeles se encontraban sobre el escritorio de madera que se situaba unos metros a la izquierda de la ventana, unas libreras ocultaban completamente la pared derecha del cuarto, algunos de los libros de los estantes parecían tener casi siglos de antigüedad; del lado izquierdo salía de entre la pared una chimenea que parecía no haber sido utilizada en mucho tiempo, y sobre esta un cuadro del padre del youkai…

El monstruo atravesó la habitación para sentarse frente al escritorio y organizar unos papeles, la muchacha entro quedándose parada contemplando la imagen del mononoke, a pesar de haberla visto ya varias veces siempre la dejaba sorprendida, se parecía tanto a su amo… solo había tenido una oportunidad de verlo, bueno mejor dicho ver su espíritu, cuando lograron detener el poder de la tercera espada de Inu no taishou "Sou'unga", algo peligroso y sorprendente a la vez…

**- hay algo malo en el cuadro? - **

**- no, tan solo recordaba la vez que el espíritu de su padre se apareció frente a nosotros - **

**- han pasado varios años desde entonces - **

La mirada del lord regreso a los papeles que sostenía con sus manos intentando no desviar su vista hacia la doncella, una de sus garras se golpeaba una y otra vez contra el escritorio, era imposible concentrarse en la lectura con ella en la misma habitación…

**- abriré las ventanas, hoy es un bonito día -** sonrió quitando la cerradura de los ventanales de vidrio para abrirse paso al balcón, donde salio a admirar el paisaje – **sesshoumaru-sama debería tomarse unos minutos para admirar la gran vista que tiene desde aquí - **

El youkai escucho claramente sus palabras pero deseaba terminar de leer la propuesta para dedicarse por completo a ella, tranquilizando el golpeteo que mantenía con su dedo; por unos minutos tan solo la escucho reír, su risa era como un canto en sus oídos, tan pura y alegre… quien lo diría, el gran lord sesshoumaru interesado en una humana tan animada y tranquila; termino de leer todas las hojas de la propuesta remojando una pluma en el tintero para plasmar su firma al final de la carta; nuevamente sus ordenes habían sido acatadas por otro "terrateniente" más, a los cuales solía llamar "alfiles" unos mas de sus piezas…

La chica entro en la habitación acompañada de una ráfaga de viento que elevo los papeles hasta que cayeron al suelo desordenados – **perdóneme sesshoumaru-sama –** ahora todo el trabajo del monstruo se encontraba tirado en el piso, rápidamente se agacho para recogerlos uno por uno.

El hombre de largos cabellos plateados dejo su silla he imito a su acompañante ayudándola a ordenar el desorden, que fastidio otra interrupción mas, acaso todo estaba en su contra? Que era lo que tenia que hacer para poder hablar sin ningún inconveniente con ella? Sus manos se rozaron por unos segundos regresándolo nuevamente a la realidad, sus dorados ojos se clavaron en los de ella intentando descifrar que era lo que pensaba…

La estaba viendo! Esos ojos tan profundos y misteriosos que la hacían flotar en las nubes como si se tratase de una simple pluma, soñando con su amado príncipe azul, su amado sesshoumaru… los latidos de su corazón se estaban intensificando, solo esperaba que no la delataran; que era lo que le estaba pidiendo su cuerpo? Porque ahora no esperaba tan solo un beso de el? Trago saliva lentamente para bajar así todas las sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de ella lentamente, sin poder evitar que su lengua humedeciera su labio inferior…

La deseaba! Esos labios carnosos que lo incitaban a ser probados, esos pechos que pedían ser tocados y esa mirada que le suplicaba que la hiciera suya, acaso todo era producto de su imaginación? De ser así estaba a punto de perder la cordura, pero todo se volvió tan claro cuando la vio mojar sus labios con su lengua, esa fue la gota que derramo el baso… ya no había alguien que lo hiciera dar marcha a tras…

Acorto la distancia que había entre sus rostro como si se tratase de una emergencia el llegar hasta su boca, quedando tan solo milímetros separados donde sus respiraciones se mezclaban, las hojas que provocaron el primer contacto fueron soltadas por la muchacha que llevo una de sus manos al rostro del lord, rozando con sus dedos las mejillas de el, quizás intentando saber que realmente no se trataba de un sueño mas…

**- Rin yo…** - el susurro del youkai fue cortado por dos dedos en sus labios

**- shhh… las palabras estaría de más para explicar lo que ruega mi cuerpo y no alcanzarían para expresar lo que siente mi corazón… -** musito retirando sus dedos de la boca del lord

Eso fue suficiente para el, sabia que un te amo no bastaría para demostrarle hasta donde eran capaz de llegar sus sentimientos por ella y tenia mas que claro que era correspondido con la misma intensidad, ella lo entendía! Era la mujer digna de estar a su lado… atrajo su rostro pasando una de sus manos por su nuca para aprisionarla en ese beso tan deseado, probando al fin ese néctar que solo era digno para el, al principio solo fueron roces pero mientras los segundos transcurrían se iba intensificando mas, explorando cada rincón de su boca acompañados de suspiros que se dejaban escapar…

**- sesshou…maru-sama…** - susurro entrecortadamente mientras el la iba recostando suavemente en el suelo

**- sesshoumaru solo sesshoumaru… - **musito cerca de su oído antes de bajar hasta su blanco cuello, quería tenerla por completo, embriagarse con el exquisito aroma que la caracterizaba, proporcionándole besos en el recorrido que había iniciado por su tersa piel, sentía como ella se estremecía bajo su cuerpo y cada suspiro que salía de su boca era una razón mas para profundizarse en su labor, metió una de sus manos entre la falda del kimono subiendo lentamente por una de sus piernas, llegando hasta su muslo pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta hizo que detuviera su recorrido…

Los dos se observaron unos segundos, sus respiraciones aun seguían agitadas… quien se osaba a interrumpir? **– amo sesshoumaru! Ya leyó la propuesta? –** se escucho al otro lado de la puerta

**- grrrr –** gruño el youkai observando la entrada

La joven sonrió al ver el comportamiento de su compañero, tomo una de sus mejillas con su mano haciendo que esos ojos dorados se posaran nuevamente en ella – **seguiremos mas tarde… -** comento besando nuevamente los labios del lord

**- no.. no puedo detenerme…** - susurro profundizando mas la unión de su bocas

**- amo bonito esta allí? –** pregunto el sirviente golpeando nuevamente la puerta

**- el sr. Jaken va a entrar…** - mencionó la muchacha cortando el beso

**- grrrr esto no ha terminado** – el hombre de cabellos plateados se puso de pie brindándole una mano a la joven para que lo imitara, se acerco a la puerta abriéndola con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera si pudiera hacerlo, mientras que la joven se arreglaba sus cabellos y prendas atrás de el – **que es lo que quieres jaken? -**

El youkai sapo trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, porque su amo lo miraba de una forma tan fulminante? Si esos ojos pudieran mandarlo a volar estaría del otro lado del planeta – **yo…yo vine a ver si ya había terminado de leer la propuesta…-** dijo con dificultad antes de volver a tragar saliva

**- búscala –** pronuncio el lord saliendo de la habitación seguido por la doncella

**- que! Que?** – fue lo único que logro musitar el sirviente al ver la cantidad de papeles en el suelo, ahora tendría que ordenarlo todo! TT

**- lo siento sr. Jaken fue el viento –** sonrió la joven alejándose por los pasillos tras el monstruo

**- por que a mi… -** se pregunto el sapo cayendo al suelo al estilo anime

En lo único que podía pensar era en las caricias que había experimentado su cuerpo minutos antes, quería volver a sentirlas! Entregarse por completo al hombre que iba caminando pasos delante de ella; no supo como pero se sintió rodeada de unos fuertes brazos que la jalaron hacia el interior de una habitación con rapidez y suavidad, era el lord que la tenia aprisionada contra la puerta, escucho como este corría la tabla de madera para asegurarse de que esta vez no seria interrumpidos… pudo percatarse que estaba en su habitación ya que aun seguía la bandeja de comida sobre la cama donde la había dejado y estaban los hermosos cuadros de paisajes colgando en las paredes

**- esta vez no habrán interrupciones… -** afirmo el youkai hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven, arrinconándola mas entre el y la puerta…. Sus manos intentaban explorar las curvas de ella sobre la ropa, sintiendo como se entrelazaba sus finas manos en su larga cabellera, dio un paso hacia atrás creyendo que estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión pero ella aprovecho ese momento para hacerlo girar y que el fuera ahora el arrinconado

La boca de la joven se unió nuevamente con la del youkai pero esta vez ella era quien jugaba con los de el, mordiendo su labio inferior sin lastimarlo mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba la armadura del monstruo, no tardo ni un minuto en dejarla caer a un lado de ellos, se la había quitado tantas veces para curarlo que no fue un obstáculo en su travesía

Ahora era tan solo las ropas la que los cubrían y las que impedían que sus cuerpos se unieran por completo, el monstruo empezó a caminar haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta topar con una mesa pero sin aponerse a las caricias que le seguía ofreciendo, retiro todos lo objetos que estaban sobre la mesa con una de sus manos que después quedo apoyada en la espalda de la muchacha para hacerla inclinarse sobre el mueble de madera…

No podía evitarlo quería seguir con ese ritual tan especial, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría por la boca de tan fuerte que estaba palpitando, era lo que siempre había deseado, estar cuerpo a cuerpo con el mononoke de ojos dorados que la volvía loca… se separo de el tan solo para obtener el aire que le hacia falta, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como el lord iba besando todo su cuello…

Tomo el kimono por los hombros obligándolo a ceder hacia abajo, dejando un provocativo escote en los pechos de ella que se asomaban bajo la ropa, los empezó a besar apasionadamente sintiendo las manos de ella sobre su nuca indicándole que quería sentir más… con su mano que quedaba libre inicio un masaje en el otro de sus pecho, escuchándola al instante gemir de placer… eso era lo que quería, que la primera vez de ella fuera inolvidable!

**- aaaa –** el gemido se escapo por sus labios sin que pudiera detenerlo, se estaba desvaneciendo de satisfacción bajo el cuerpo del lord pero no solo ella deseaba ser la que gozase, también deseaba que los gemidos retumbaran por la garganta del youkai… bajo sus manos hasta poder tomar su rostro y que se detuviera **– yo tam..bien quiero que dis..fru.tes – **

Entendiendo las palabras entrecortadas de la chica dejo que ella siguiera, haciendo que se reincorporaran y jalándolo de una mano hasta quedar sentado en la cama, bajando lentamente el haori del lord mientras que depositaba pequeños besos en su pecho, sintiendo como la respiración de youkai se volvía cada vez mas agitada, lo fue empujado hacia que quedara acostado en la cama, apoyando ambas piernas y brazos a un lado de su cuerpo, para mantenerse sobre el pero dejando que solo sus labios lo tocaran, un rico olor dulce llego a su nariz haciéndola levantar la vista hacia la bandeja de comida, tomo con sus dedos un poco del postre que esperaba ser comido para pasar sensualmente los dedos por todo el pecho del youkai

Miro los ojos dorados del lord, esa mirada que le rogaba que continuara, empezando a lamer el camino que había hecho en su dorso desnudo, bajando cada vez mas hasta que ya no pudo retroceder a causa del final de la cama, decidiendo sentarse en medio de las piernas del hombre sintiendo algo rígido que sobresalía de ellas, retrocedió un poco mas hasta las rodillas de el que indicaban el final del camino, observando por unos segundos el bulto bajo sus ropas, fue acercando su mano para deshacer el nudo que mantenía aun su pantalón en su lugar, haciéndolo ceder fácilmente…. Puso una mano a cada costado de sus piernas haciendo que la última prenda que cubría ese apetitoso cuerpo cayera al suelo, su miembro se mantenía rígido a causa de tanta excitación que tenia su cuerpo, eso la puso feliz ya que sabia que sus caricias no habían sido en vano, quería tomarlo, sentirlo, como si se tratara de un delicioso dulce…

Sus garras se incrustaron en las sabanas, rasgándolas un poco; como era posible sentir tanto placer? Era como si todas las sensaciones se hubieran reunido en su intimidad – **aaaaaaaaaa -** gemio levantando su cuello para impedir que el fruto de tanta excitación saliera, se sentía desvanecer, al merced de la mujer que amaba… ya no resistió mas sentándose para tomarla de la cintura y recostarla a un lado suyo, se giro quedando sobre ella para jalar la moña de su cintura y abrir el kimono en donde seguía envuelto ese precioso ángel, viendo eso grandes pechos redondos para probarlos una vez mas pero esta vez mordiendo suavemente sus pezones mientras que una de sus manos viajaba por todo su cuerpo quedando en sus muslos, buscando ese capullo entre sus piernas que empezó a acariciar con el mayor de los cuidados, escuchándola gemir sucesivamente pidiendo por mas, algo que no le negaría, quería que este momento fuera inolvidable! que su primera vez quedara gravada por completo en su mente y que llegara a experimentar el mayor clímax que su cuerpo pudiera resistir… comprobó que la intimidad de la muchacha estuviera lo suficiente húmeda con sus dedos para que fuera menos doloroso el recorrido de su miembro dentro de ella, sintiendo como ella se sujetaba de su cuello haciendo que el contacto de su boca con los hermosos pechos fuera interrumpido

**- lo q..ue me…nos qui…e.ro es qu.e su..fra..s** – menciono pasando un de sus brazos por su espalda para sujetarla y con la otra apoyada en la cama para quedar elevados unos centímetros – **m.i a..ma…da Rin** – susurro a su oído introduciendo su miembro lentamente entre las piernas de la mujer hasta topar con esa barrera que le demostraba que aun era virgen, eso lo hacia mas feliz, saber que el era el único que la haría tocado y el único que la haría su mujer

**- aaaaaaaaaa –** lo podía sentir por fin abriéndose paso dentro de ella, el placer era inexplicable, sabia que intentaba mas que nada no dañarla pero era el momento de pasar de ser una muchacha a un mujer – **no te de…te…ng… as no ah…or…a… -**

Sabia que si lo hacia lento seria mucho mas doloroso así que con una fuerte envestida se hundió por completo, escuchando un quejido por parte de ella que fue cambiando por gemidos mientras que empezaba a moverse nuevamente, adquiriendo mas velocidad con cada segundo, sincronizando sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones, sus gemidos… envolviéndose todo en una acto que expresaba el gran amor que uno sentía por el otro, algo que ni con palabras podías ser expresado… ambos llegaron al clímax, dejando escapar la semilla de su entrega en el vientre de la chica, viendo como la cabeza de ella caía hacia atrás producto del agotamiento –** gr…a..ci..as **– logro pronunciar girando en la cama para que ella quedara sobre el, intentando que sus respiraciones regresara a la normalidad después de tanta falta de aire

**- gra…cias a ti a..mor… **- sonrió la joven de ojos cafés besando su pecho, antes de quedar profundamente dormida

Salio de su cuerpo lentamente para no despertarla, abriendo la cama para meterse entre las sabanas ya que cuando sus cuerpos regresaran al calor normal les daría frió a causa de la estación del año por la que pasaban, la atrajo a su cuerpo sintiendo como ella se acomodaba en su pecho para que el pudiera rodearla con sus brazos y así protegerla por siempre…. Si vista se enfoco en una gargantilla que estaba tirada sobre las sabanas reconociéndola al instante, ese rosario se lo había regalado el… el único recuerdo que quedo de su difunta madre… algo especial para una mujer especial…

Continuara…


	39. un nuevo angel o una resurreccion?

**Capitulo IXV: un nuevo ángel o una resurrección?**

El sol iba cayendo al igual que pequeños copos de nieve que empezaban a obstaculizar la visión de los dos hombres que corrían velozmente entre los bosques, atravesando praderas, ríos congelados, puentes y extensos valles; llevaban horas sin detenerse, tan solo para comer o tomar aire… el tiempo estaba en su contra, tenían tan solo cuatro días para reparar a colmillo sagrado y regresar junto a kagome

**- maldición! -**

**- el clima esta empeorando - **

**- eso no me importa! Tengo que llegar con toutousai! - **

**- yo también quiero encontrar al herrero toutousai! Pero ni siquiera tu cuerpo tan resistente soportaría el frío… yo también deseo mas que nada volver a ver la sonrisa pura en el rostro de kagome…** - explico viendo como la nieve caía sin control afuera de la cueva donde se refugiaron

**- rayos! –** pronuncio recostándose en la pared no muy lejos de la fogata que mantenía la iluminación y el poco calor del lugar, el joven de cabellos castaños lo imito dejando salir de sus labios un pequeño suspiro de resignación

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**- creen que estén bien? –** preguntó el kitsune a la pareja que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama

**- vamos shippo, inuyasha ha estado en peores situaciones! O acaso crees que una tormenta lo detendría? –** comento el houshi

**- no!- **

**- jejeje creo que a kirara le agrada el pequeño inu** – sonrió la exterminadora viendo como la gatita permitía que el bebe jugara con las puntas de sus colas

**- hum… -** bostezo el niño con orejas de perro antes de cerrar lentamente sus ojos

**- por fin se ha dormido** – susurro sango aliviada

**- tiene una resistencia sorprendente, tan solo durmió una siesta por la tarde y hasta estas horas de la noche logro conciliar el sueño -** recordó el monje

**- como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla –** musito el youkai enfocando su vista en la ventisca de nieve que caía al otro lado de la ventana, empañando lentamente el vidrió con su respiración… que estaría haciendo ahora ese tonto? Si tan solo le hubiesen permitido ir con el, estaría mas tranquilo

**- un momento!** – pronuncio de repente la chica

**- que es lo que sucede mi querida sango? – **

**- que fue lo que sucedió con la perla de shikon?** – les pregunto a los dos hombre que se quedaron al igual que ella, sorprendidos, con tanto atareo ninguno se había puesto a pensar en la joya que los unió, la cual anteriormente les causo tantos problemas

**- la última vez que la vi, kagome la tenia en sus manos – **recordó el mononoke **– pero ahora donde esta? - **

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, intentado buscar una explicación para la desaparición de la shikon no tamma

**- la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que la srta. Kagome utilizo la energía de la perla para seguir peleando, recuerden que el resplandor de la shikon no tamma la cubría por completo - **

**- entonces eso significa que la perla ha desaparecido de este mundo? –**

**- así parece sango… - **terminó de decir el houshi, el silencio rondo unos segundo mas por el cuarto hasta que el kitsune intervino

**- iré a ver a kagome antes de dormir, feliz noche… -** tan solo escucho un "buenas noches" por parte de sus amigos antes de cerrar la puerta y suspirar pesadamente, en que podía ayudar estando bajo el techo de este castillo? Tan solo se había limitado a observar con atención como la sirena de los hielos hacia su trabajo en ese cuarto cubierto de hielo al que nuevamente se dirigía…

Después de un relajante baño, se dirigía a su cuarto dejando caer su largo cabello negro sobre su espalda, tenia en una de sus manos una pequeña toalla con la que antes había secado las puntas de su pelo, había crecido considerablemente, tendría que cortárselo ya que casi estaba del mismo largo que el del lord sesshoumaru y en verdad le costaría mas trabajo mantenerlo cuidado

La habitación se encontraba oscura hasta que encendió cuatro faroles que alumbraban en diferentes direcciones, una pequeña vela dejaba ver perfectamente su reflejo en el espejo de su armario, se sentó en una banca de madera para desenredar su cabello con una peineta de carey; sus reflejos estaban en cepillar su pelo pero su mente se mantenía en el youkai de hebras plateadas…

Unos ojos dorados aparecieron entre la oscuridad, brillando con fervor mientras se posaban en la mujer que tarareaba una canción con su esplendorosa voz, por kami! Esas curvas tan definidas lo hacían olvidarse de todo, antes se fijaba en su hermoso cuerpo pero no le hacia despertar esa necesidad de probarlo, acaso se debería a que ahora poseía el cuerpo de toda una diosa? Eso ya no le importaba porque se volvía loco por toda ella: su inteligencia, su dulzura, sus movimientos refinados, su inocencia y sobre todo su gran corazón…

**- piensas dejarme solo esta noche… -** le susurro a su oído haciéndola despertar de su sueño

**- sesshoumaru –** pronuncio tan solo para girarse hacia el

……………………………………………………………………………………………

El joven del futro abrió uno de sus ojos atento a cualquier movimiento en la entrada de la cueva **– tan solo es mas nieve…** - se dijo a si mismo en su mente recobrando el sueño que segundos antes casi lo vence, creyó haber sentido un presencia moverse rápidamente a las afueras de la caverna pero si esto fuese cierto también su acompañante lo hubiera percibido, aunque después de tanto alegar lo cubrió el manto del sueño….

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

**-shippo donde esta kagome? –** pregunto el muchacho con orejas de perro al ver que el ataúd donde había dejado a su amada se encontraba vació, sin un solo cabello azabache de ella…

**- kagome… kagome ha muerto inuyasha…** - dijo tristemente el youkai zorro a sus espaldas

**- que pero que estupideces estas diciendo? Aquí esta colmillo sagrado restaurada! –** mencionó desenfundando la espada de su medio hermano **- aun podemos despertarla de ese sueño eterno! - **

**- no joven inuyasha… ya paso una semana desde que partieron hacia la vivienda del herrero toutousai… kagome murió y esta vez no despertara….** – murmuro la mujer de kimono fino acercándose lentamente al hanyou que se había girado al instante

**- esto es una broma verdad? Sango? Miroku? Shippo?** – pregunto viendo a sus amigos que bajaban su cabeza al escuchar su nombre **– díganme que esto no es verdad?-** grito eufórico

**- mas claro no podría ser, tu hembra se ha ido al otro mundo y debes aceptarlo** – afirmo tajadamente el lord arrebatándole la espada de su mano

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

El hombre mitad bestia despertó agitado, llevándose una de sus manos a su frente la cual dejaba caer gotas de sudor frío; esa había sido la peor de sus pesadillas! Giro su rostro en varias direcciones hasta que sus ojos se quedaron segados por los juguetones rayos de sol que hacían su entrada por la cueva, por fin amanecía y con un hermoso día por lo que pudo notar

**- es hora de seguir con nuestro camino –** menciono el muchacho de vestimentas azules abriendo sus ojos para después ponerse de pie

– **kagome nos espera - **

**- no podría haberlo dicho mejor - **

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su refugio dejando tan solo las huellas de sus pies tras sus espaldas, siendo vigilados por una sombra entre los árboles… al cabo de dos horas de recorrido y pasar por los peligrosos riscos de una montaña, al descender de esta se toparon con un inmenso obstáculo que se extendía hasta aproximadamente 7 kilómetros a lo largo, haciendo que los dos hombres se detuvieran en seco frente a un lago cubierto por una capa de hielo

**- esto no me detendrá!** - afirmo el hanyou siguiendo su camino

**- detente!** – le ordeno el muchacho de profundos ojos cafés

**- que es lo que sucede?** – pregunto fastidiado

**- la capa de hielo esta demasiado delgada y no soportaría nuestro peso, la temporada de invierno apenas ha dado comienzo…** - explico tomando una roca del tamaño de su cabeza para darle un empujoncito sobre el lago – **observa –** la piedra fue avanzando hasta detenerse a causa de las fisuras que se hicieron bajo esta, dándole unos segundos al aire libre antes de que se sumergiera hasta el fondo del agua…

**- no podemos regresar para buscar otro camino** – mencionó girándose para ver la gigantesca montaña que habían cruzado **– acaso tienes pensado que rodeemos el lago?- **

**- es nuestra única opción** – exclamo desanimado

**- quien anda allí? –** una silueta se movió de un árbol a otro acercándose cada vez mas hacia a ello – **muéstrate cobarde!** - de las sombras emergió un cuerpo completamente cubierto de piel, todos su rostro estaba bajo gruesos cabellos algo blancos a causa de la nieve, dos grandes pies brotaban por debajo de el y unos largos brazos lo hacían erguirse un poco como un mono – **que clase de demonio es? - **

**- se parece mucho a pie grande- **

**- pie grande?-** repitió confuso

**- un monstruo que ronda por las montañas cubiertas de nieve, es tan solo un mito en mi época, pero al parecer no es una fantasía después de todo - **

**- que es lo que quieres? Y porque nos has estado siguiendo?-** pregunto al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su espada, el monstruo seguía sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento hasta que exhalo una gran cantidad de aire para después dejarlo salir con un gruñido ensordecedor – **maldición que es ese ruido? - **

Sentían como si sus tímpanos fueran a estallar en cualquier momento, por mas que cubrían sus orejas con ambas manos este no disminuía su intensidad; el agudo chillido que penetraba sus sensibles oídos lo había hecho soltar su espada, ahora colmillo de acero yacía a un costado de sus pies haciéndolos presa fácil de cualquier ataque… poco a poco la vista se les nublaba, no soportarían hasta que el gruñido se detuviera, si alguno no hacia algo no solo morirían en medio de la nada sino que también kagome se iría con ellos

**- tu no me detendrás! –** lo amenazo descubriendo una de sus orejitas para tomar el mango de su espada

**- detente inuyasha! - **

**- Viento cortante! –** el joven de cabello castaño intento detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde ya que su ataque pulverizo al youkai "pie grande" **- si! –** celebro tomando aire después de guardar su arma, porque su acompañante lo había intentado detener, si todo salio bien o no?

**- no hay tiempo para celebrar corre inuyasha!** – lo alerto el muchacho señalándole la montaña de donde se estaba desprendiendo un gigantesco bloque de nieve

Los ojos dorados del hanyou se abrieron al percatarse que el viento cortante no solo logro eliminar al monstruo sino que choco contra la montaña que sin piedad estaba produciendo una avalancha; ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al lago, tendrían que cruzarlo! No tenían tiempo para rodearlo, en esta ocasión lo arriesgarían todo!

El hielo se desquebrajaba bajo sus pies mientras iban avanzando, dejando un claro rastro de su huida; la nieve avanzaba sin detenerse, llevándose consigo árboles, rocas y todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, con cada segundo aumentaba su velocidad acercándose peligrosamente a los dos hombres que corrían para evitar su colisión

**- RAYOS!** – grito el joven mitad bestia al girar su rostro y ver a tan solo escasos metros esa fría arena, quedarían atrapados bajo la nieve! Eso hubiera sucedido si el hielo bajo sus pies no se hubiera roto para dejarlos caer dentro del agua, la corriente bajo la capa de hielo los arrastro a gran velocidad, iban tan rápido que si chocaban contra algo morirían al instante o si salían vivos tendrían graves fracturas… su corazón latía rápidamente, aun tenia que encontrar a toutousai! Kagome lo estaba esperando la igual que el pequeño inu, NO! No podía rendirse ahora! No en estos momentos!

Abrió con dificultad sus ojos ambarinos logrando ver entre tantas burbujas el cuerpo de houjo, lo tomo de una de las mangas de su gi azul y con la otra saco su espada para clavarla en la capa de hielo que estaba sobre ellos, rápidamente fueron bajando la velocidad dejando una grieta tras su paso; el muchacho del futuro golpeo sucesivamente con su puño el hielo hasta este empezó a ceder gracias a la fuerza que también efectuaba colmillo de acero, logrando abrir un agujero sobre ellos donde salieron sin esperar, a tomar aire, arrastrándose un poco fuera de hoyo se quedaron tumbados en el piso recuperando todo el aire perdido

**- eso estuvo cerca, creo que no medí la fuerza del viento cortante** – mencionó agitado viendo el cielo nublado, levanto unos centímetros su cabeza para comprobar que colmillo sagrado siguiera entrelazada a su cintura

Su acompañante suspiro ligeramente antes de sentarse sobre sus piernas, a unos metros de ellos estaba la orilla! **– Por lo menos no tuvimos que rodear el lago** – comento levantándose, el hanyou hizo lo mismo para después guardas su espada, sus prendas no les ayudarían en nada ahora que se encontraban completamente húmedas y con las brisas que rondaban por ese lugar se enfriaban cada vez más

**- moriremos por el frió si no encontramos algo para cubrirnos, mi cuerpo lo soportara por unas horas mas, pero el tuyo se ira entumeciendo en unos minutos - **

**- no, si tenemos ayuda –** murmuro señalando con su dedo una estela de vapor que salía de entre los árboles a lo lejos

**- una cabaña?** – pregunto el hombre mitad bestia siguiendo los pasos de su amigo

**- no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos –** afirmo frotándose las manos para producir el calor que le hacia falta en el cuerpo

Aguas termales fue lo que encontraron rodeadas por algunas rocas en medio de varios árboles, el hombre mitad demonio dejo que houjo entrara antes al agua mientras que el preparaba una fogata para dejar sus prendas secándose, retorció las ropas para quitar de ella el exceso de agua y colgarlas en una varas de madera para que pudieran secarse

**- pronto será medio día** – comento con los ojos cerrados, sus labios ya habían regresado a su tono normal y su piel tenia nuevamente el color natural

**- al anochecer estaremos con toutousai - **

Y así como lo había dicho el hanyou al caer el sol se encontraban entrando en un lugar completamente diferente, lleno de lava y llamas a pesar de las corrientes frías de viento, lo rondaba un silencio sepulcral siendo interrumpido por el grito de muchacho de rojas vestimentas

**- toutousai! - **

**- estas seguro que el vive aquí? –** algunas ratas se paseaban entre los huesos de restos de youkais, quien podía habitar este lugar en tan malas condiciones? –

**- Sal de donde estés anciano! - **

**- sigues siendo tan irrespetuoso como siempre inuyasha, ya han pasado varios años desde que no venias a visitarme y ahora traes a un amigo? Dime que es lo que los trae hasta aquí?- **

**- necesito que repares a colmillo sagrado** – exclamo desenfundando la espada para que la examinara

- **eres un idiota! Como has podido rajar una espada tan importante! Mi preciada creación –** sollozaba observando el objeto que ahora se mantenía en sus manos **– eres un es tupido! Un estupido sin remedio! -**

**- ya deja de regañarme! Necesito que la repares lo más rápido posible - **

**- para que vuelvas a estropearla! - **

**- NO! Para revivir a kagome** – explico claramente, el monstruo lanza fuego pudo ver un brillo diferente en los ojos dorados del hanyou, pero no solo eso también se veía mas demacrado y agotado que nunca… noto la tristeza que lo embargaba, y como no tenerla si la ultimas vez que lo visito fue para forjarle una anillo para esa mujer llamada kagome y ahora regresaba diciendo que ella estaba muerta…

**- entiendo… la reparare con una condición - **

**- una condición! –** grito exasperado

**- cual esa condición? –** pregunto seriamente el muchacho de cabellos castaños

**- mi condición es… -** hizo una pausa para dejar salir un largo suspiro - **que descansen toda la noche, mañana por la mañana colmillo sagrado estará como nueva - **

**- perfecto!** – celebro el joven con orejas de perro

**- muchas gracias - **

La noche transcurrió lentamente para los dos hombres que pasaron rápidamente al país de los sueños, a pesar de los golpes provocados por el martillo de acero, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, después de tanta agitación y esfuerzo se estaban dando un descanso para al instante en que el solo volviera a salir tras las montañas retornar hacia el palacio

**- que les parece? - **

**- esta mejor que nunca –** mencionó el mitad demonio sosteniéndola frente a sus ojos

**- pero… - **

**- pero que toutousai? - **

**- a pesar de que la he reparado no se si colmillo sagrado sigue teniendo la habilidad de revivir a los muertos… **- comento preocupado

**- QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? - **

**- colmillo sagrado es una espada celestial, cuando la forje el alma de una poderosa sacerdotisa se unió con la espada pero cuando esta se rajo no se si el alma de ella fue liberada - **

**- se fusiono con las almas de una sacerdotisa? –** tartamudeo houjo

**- sesshoumaru es el único que puede comprobar mi teoría, ya que él es dueño de la espada - **

**- dices que no puedo utilizarla en estos momentos? - **

**- al igual que como colmillo de acero rechaza a sesshoumaru, colmillo sagrado no te dejara ver a los enviados de la muerte inuyasha - **

**- maldición! –** nuevamente las cosas estaban en su contra, que sucedería si el alma de esa miko había desaparecido? Porque el destino estaba empeñado en separarlo de kagome! Acaso no entendía que la amaba mas que a su propia vida? No tenia que perder el control en estos momentos; enterró su puño en el suelo de un golpe, expulsando toda la rabia que le producía esta situación, salio con una mezcla de sentimientos que embargaban su corazón: enojo, tristeza, desesperación? Se sentía como un confundido humano, agobiado por la posibilidad de no poder revivir a su amada…

**- espero que no cometa ninguna locura -** murmuro para si mismo viendo como el hijo de su líder se alejaba hasta perderse entre las nubes de vapor que producían los cráteres repletos de lava en el suelo

**- gracias… espero que sus suposiciones sean erradas… lamento haberlo conocido en esta situación tan delicada – **dijo antes de marcharse, intentando alcanzar al mitad bestia que corría hecho una furia

En todo el recorrido de regreso al castillo se mantuvo presente el silencio, el hanyou no había querido pronunciar ni una palabras mas que unas cuantas maldiciones que en nada ayudarían… tenia que mantenerse positivo! No se dejaría llevar por las palabras del herrero toutousai hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos, pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentir una opresión sobre su pecho, tal vez un mal presentimiento…

El sol se estaba deslizando tras las montañas, en aproximadamente 45 minutos el cielo se cubriría de estrellas entre el manto negro de la noche, el muchacho de gi azul había intentado en algunas ocasiones crear una conversación con su compañero, sin ningún resultado… a lo lejos sobre las copas de los árboles empezaba a divisarse el castillo, al cual tras 4 días de ausencia por fin regresaban

**- son… son los jóvenes inuyasha y houjo!** – grito emocionada la doncella que admiraba el paisaje desde el balcón del despacho del lord, el cual la había escuchado y se acerco para ver con sus propios ojos que era realidad, el tenia pensado que se tardaran los 5 días necesarios **– han regresado! El joven inuyasha y el joven houjo han vuelto! –** anuncio por los largos pasillos mientras bajaba a recibirlos; el kitsune la escucho y fue rápidamente a avisarle a sango

En efecto eran ellos dos, Rin, Shippo, Sango, Kirara e inclusive el pequeño inu sonreían alegremente, pero al ver los rostros serios de los dos hombres cambiaron su semblante a uno de confusión, porque estaban así? La única respuesta que se les vino a la mente era que no lograron restaurar a colmillo sagrado…

**- porque esas caras tan largas muchachos? –** pregunto la exterminadora que sostenía al pequeño entre sus brazos

**- lograron reparar a colmillo sagrado verdad? –** siguió el youkai con la coleta alta

Ninguna de sus dudas fueron resueltas, el hanyou se limito a desenfundar la espada frente a su medio hermano el cual la tomo para verla de cerca, sin duda toutousai había hecho un gran trabajo, el resplandor que viajaba por su filo hacia que pareciera que fue forjada esa misma tarde

**- ya cumplí con mi parte ahora revive a kagome –** dijo sin rodeos el chico con orejas de perro fiando su vista en los ojos de su hermano, el lord solo levanto una ceja antes de encaminarse a la habitación donde se mantenía el monje rezando y la miko inerte…

Con en un mar de dudas siguieron a los hermanos, el cuarto ya no se encontraba cubierto por hielo, al contrario estaba igual que cualquier otro, el houshi se mantenía sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y ambas manos juntas, la sacerdotisa seguía durmiendo pero ahora sobre un futon que la hacia ver tan solo como si estuviera tomando una siesta…

El lord se detuvo frente a la pálida mujer, tomo el mango de su espada… inuyasha y houjo tragaron saliva dolorosamente, todo se resumía a estos momentos, estos segundos que parecían interminables…

**- que sucede sesshoumaru?** – pregunto Rin al ver que no desenfundaba su espada

**- colmillo de acero a perdido la virtud de revivir a los muertos…** - respondió sinceramente soltando el mango del arma

**- pe..pero que dijo…-** tartamudeo la exterminadora

**- que es lo que esta sucediendo inuyasha?** – lo cuestiono el kitsune al borde de la desesperación, el hanyou bajo la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos plateados cubrieran gran parte de su rostro

**- logramos hacer que el herrero toutousai restaurara a colmillo sagrado** – hablo el joven del futuro, observando como el chico mitad demonio caminaba lentamente hasta la miko para caer hincado a un lado del futon – **aunque nos explico que colmillo sagrado es una espada celestial, cuando la forjo el alma de una poderosa sacerdotisa se unió con la espada pero cuando esta se rajo no supo si el alma de ella fue liberada – **termino de decir apretando sus puños

**- entonces no podremos revivir a la srta. Kagome?-** les pregunto Rin intentando que las lagrimas no escaparan por sus ojos, nadie respondió… el silencio sepulcral invadió sus oídos… acaso esto era todo?

El hombre mitad bestia abrazo fuertemente a la sacerdotisa, quería morir… morir con ella, que resultado tuvo todo el esfuerzo que hizo? El sollozo de sus amigos divagó por sus orejitas, quería estar junto a ella, junto a su amada, la madre de su pequeño hijo, era mucho pedir? – **Lo que mas deseo es que regreses junto a mi… yo te amo kagome… -** murmuro ahogadamente, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla cayendo lentamente sobre el corazón de la miko

Una luz rosada broto del pecho de la sacerdotisa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, el houshi que se mantuvo rezando todo el tiempo se callo al instante abriendo ampliamente sus ojos **– es… es el resplandor de la perla… la perla de shikon se encuentra dentro del cuerpo de la srta. Kagome!** –

Nadie podía creer las palabras del monje, porque la perla se hallaría en el interior de la miko? Aunque si lo prensaban un momento, era natural que estuviera allí, puesto que desde un principio la shikon no tamma se encontraba dentro de ella…

El destello fue aumentando hasta que el rayo de luz salio directo a la espada del lord, como si se tratasen de un conjunto de almas que escapaban del cuerpo de la miko, colmillo sagrado empezó a palpitar con fuerza, camino hasta el otro lado del futon, desenfundo la espada y la agito velozmente; los sucesos estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que ninguno se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera en mismo hombre mitad bestia se meneo hasta que sintió como la sacerdotisa empezaba a respirar entre sus brazos

**- ka….kagome?** – pregunto separándola unos centímetros de su cuerpo

**- hola inuyasha… -** susurro la mujer observándolo con esos grandes ojos chocolate que volvían a brillar

Continuara…


	40. un amor que perdurara x siempre

**Capitulo XV: un amor que perdurara por siempre…**

**- hola inuyasha… -** susurro la mujer observándolo con esos grandes ojos chocolate que volvían a brillar, el hanyou se quedo atónito por unos segundos, no recordaba en cuantas ocasiones lo habían saludado pero esta definitivamente estaba sobre todas las demás… sintiendo que no solo fue un saludo, mas bien un alivio para su alma, para su corazón, una luz tras el túnel oscuro que se había cernido sobre el

**- kagome! –** la abrazo con tanta dulzura que era mejor que cualquier palabra tonta que pudiese salir por sus labios, sus amigos no tardaron en llamarla y acercarse a la pareja que seguía en otro mundo donde solo ellos dos existían **- ella regreso… -** se pronuncio para si mismo sintiendo sus calidas manos entrelazándose en su cuello y ese exquisito aroma a cerezo que la caracterizaba

**- muchachos me alegra volver a verlos –** sonrió al ser levantada por los fuertes brazos de su amado

**- kagome no vuelvas a hacer eso!** – le pidió el kitsune apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de su "madre", había intentado que las palabras sonaran lo mejor posible pero fueron opacadas por el llanto; la miko acaricio suavemente su cabeza como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y estuviera consolando al pequeño zorrito con el que recolectaba los fragmentos de la perla

**- nos has tenido muy preocupados** – mención el muchacho de haori azul, no podía expresar toda la alegría que sentía, era aun mejor que cualquier regalo u obsequio que le pudieron dar, era la dicha de tener a su amiga de regreso… quizás su amor por ella nunca fue correspondido, pero sabia que tarde o temprano la mujer que estaba destina a estar a su lado llegaría…

**- perdónenme… -** susurro cuando el youkai levanto su rostro enseñándole esos dos grandes zafiros que aun mantenían unas lágrimas en ellos, paso una de sus manos para limpiar el rastro de cualquier gota salina y después regalarles la mejor de sus sonrisas **– ya no volveré a dejarlos - **

**- srta. Kagome nos da gusto tenerla nuevamente con nosotros - **

**- no lo estaría sin sus rezos monje miroku -**

**- amiga! Alguien mas te ha estado esperando –** comento la exterminadora entregándole al pequeño que mantenía el dedo gordo en su boca

**- como has estado precioso? –** fue como si el bebe reconociera a su madre ya que movió sus manitas, parecía estar feliz al igual que todos los presentes en la habitación; se mantenía la alegría y cariño que solo podía brindarles la miko

El lord camino hasta quedar a un lado de la doncella, atrayéndola con uno de sus brazos a su cuerpo por su esbelta cintura, en un acto de transmitirle que siempre estaría con ella; en todos los siglos que vivió nunca conoció a alguien que le importara tanto, como llego a cautivarlo hasta el punto de necesitarla? Quizás eso era lo que sentía su estupido medio hermano hacia su mujer, un infinito amor que no tenía barrera…

Los comentarios y las risas no pudieron faltar en la platica amena que tenían, el sol se oculto lentamente tras las montañas, dándoles una excelente vista de las estrellas y la hermosa luna que se situaban tras el gran ventanal; aun les quedaba mucho por hablar y la miko al igual que todos se merecían una siesta

**- es mejor que la srta. Kagome descanse **– dijo el monje sintiendo el agotamiento por estar rezando sin detenerse

**- creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso amor** – comento la exterminadora pasando uno de los brazos de su marido por sus hombros para que le sirviera de apoyo

**- sabes que así me siento como un niñito** – le recordó el houshi sonriendo ante el acto de su bella sango

**- creo que volverás a dormir en mi habitación kirara -** la gatita se subió en los brazos del kitsune, tan pequeña como una muñeca pero agresiva como un león **– pero antes creo que podríamos pasar comiendo algo** – la felina solo maulló ante la petición del chico **– descansa kagome y buen trabajo!** – la madre naturaleza lo hizo dudar en unos instantes sobre si regresarían a tiempo para salvarle la vida a la sacerdotisa pero después de todo lo consiguieron, el joven del futuro y el hanyou también agradecieron con un movimiento de su cabeza antes de que los youkais salieran del cuarto

**- vamonos Rin – **

**- me alegra que haya regresado srta. Kagome –** sonrió la muchacha antes de retirarse con el lord, entrelazando sus brazos en uno del monstruo; ahora podía expresar todos sus sentimientos ya que no tenía porque seguirlos ocultando

**- yo también me retiro, feliz noche – **

**- espero houjo, muchas gracias - **

**- no hay porque kagome, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti –** y al igual que todos el también desapareció entre la oscuridad del pasillo

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**- inuyasha? –** repitió nuevamente la mujer que sostenía a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras le daba de tomar leche, ambos se encontraban recostados en la amplia cama de la habitación que les asignaron pero el muchacho desde hacia unos segundo que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, tan solo se limitaba a observarla, sus mejilla no tardaron en sonrojarse, era la primera vez que amamantaba a su pequeño y no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien

El hanyou parecía estar en otro mundo, posando sus dorados ojos en sus dos grandes amores, en su familia… era como estar viendo a un ángel, con sus largos cabellos negros cayendo por sus hombros, sus carnosos labios carmesí, esas suaves mejillas teñidas de rosa y esos grandes pechos que estaban a la vista

**- deja de verme así, me pones nerviosa –** le reclamo haciéndolo reaccionar

**- eres preciosa** – respondió tiernamente logrando que las mejilla tomaran un rojo mas intenso – **me encanta que te sonrojes por mi –** se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, pasando una de sus manos por su nuca para atraer hacia el, necesitaba probar ese néctar celestial que solo ella podía brindarle, dejando que sus respiraciones se mezclasen antes de unir sus labios, comenzando con pequeños roces que se intensificaban cada vez mas hasta formar un juego con sus lenguas, el hombre mitad bestia mordió cuidadosamente el labio inferior de la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que le arrebata un suspiro, dejando un rastro de besos por todo su rostro para tomar con anhelo su fino cuello

**- inuyasha.. Ahora no…** - le pidió entre suspiros, en verdad no quería que se detuviese, su cuerpo le gritaba por adentro que siguiera pero su mente le pedía que se detuviera

**- quiero sentir que estas aquí..** – murmuró casi como un ruego

**- estoy aquí aaaaa** – no pudo retener el gemido al sentir como el hanyou tomaba su otro pecho, bebiendo el alimento que era de su bebe – **aaaa ahora no… por favor… - **

El mitad demonio se detuvo, conteniendo todo el deseo que tenía por hacerla suya una vez más, el pequeño bostezó restregándose sus ojitos con ambas manos antes de cerrarlos, su madre lo recostó a su lado para después arreglarse la ropa y depositar un corto beso en su frente

**- no se que hubiera hecho sin ti…** - bajo su mano hasta su espalda para acariciarla suavemente mientras la atraía a su cuerpo dejando en medio de los dos al fruto de su amor que dormía placenteramente **– eres una tonta… -** musito clavando sus orbes doradas en los chocolate de ella

**- una tonta que te ama…** - sonrió acariciando su rostro; aun recordaba el lugar donde había estado…

**ζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζ**

En un mundo completamente blanco una mujer de cabellos azabaches se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas en el frío suelo, una densa niebla se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta su cintura, que clase de lugar era ese? Intento gritar pero su voz a penas salio como un susurro que se perdió en la inmensidad del lugar, sus manos se encontraban pálidas y frías al igual que todo su cuerpo, una tela gris muy delgada era lo único que la cubría, parecía mas un vestido de la mitología griega con el cual eran cubiertos los dioses

**- donde estas inuyasha…. Es verdad… Yo estoy muerta… -** recordó bajando su rostro y encontrándose con la gran herida que propicio su muerte, marcada con una enorme mancha roja sobre su vestimenta – **pero… entonces donde estoy? - **

Este sitio no parecía ser el cielo o el infierno, pero la realidad era que no sabía exactamente como eran esos supuestos reinos, a lo lejos distinguió una figura, si! era una persona, intento ponerse de pie lográndolo con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba mas pesado que nunca, camino a paso lento teniendo una mejor vista del hombre que se alejaba dándole la espalda, por suerte el iba mucho mas despacio que ella logrando alcanzarlo

**- disculpe usted sabe donde… -** no pudo terminar ya que ahogo un grito tapándose con ambas manos la boca, la cara del señor estaba completamente desfigurada, llena de sangre y heridas, una cadena lo jalo estrepitosamente como si se tratase de un muñeco, lográndolo esquivar con dificultad… salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, sin tener algún sentido de la orientación choco con varias personas que al parecer corrieron con la misma trágica suerte que el primer hombre, todos estaban magullados y con un aspecto espantoso, parecían zombis que eran halados a un mismo lugar

Se sentía más desorientada que nunca, sola y vacía… después de unos minutos se sentó en el piso, flexionando sus piernas para que quedaran pegadas a su pecho y así pudieran envolverlas con sus brazos – **inuyasha… -** a diferencia de las otras personas ella no llevaba ese grillete en su tobillo y al parecer era la única conciente, su cuerpo empezó a tomar color y calor?

**- espérame kagome… -** no podía equivocarse esa había sido la voz de sus querido hanyou, el aun estaba a su lado, pero que era lo que tenia que esperar?

**- no el no puede… -** intento alejar esa idea de su mente, el no podía quitarse la vida, tenia que haber otra explicación para sus palabras; una hermosa canción llego hasta sus oídos, era tranquilizante y suave, su inuyasha la sacaría de este horrible lugar, eso era lo único de que podía estar segura ahora…

Ya no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio, la sonata había dejado de escucharse siendo intercambiada por un rezo, sabia que conocía esa voz pero no lograba recordar de quien era, poco a poco estaba olvidando quien había sido, porque era que estaba allí, ya solo tenia imágenes borrosas de su pasado…

Su corazón fue golpeado por la angustia, porque sentía angustia y desesperación? Era como si alguien le estuviera transmitiendo sus sentimientos, esa persona se sentía completamente triste, se puso de pie intentado buscarla, giro su rostro en diferentes direcciones pero no halló nada **– quien eres?** – grito intentando que le respondieran, pero solo obtuvo sonido de llanto? Eran personas llorando… un fuerte dolor atravesó su corazón como si se tratase de una aguja perforándolo, quien era el que le transmitía estos amargos sentimientos?

– **Lo que mas deseo es que regreses junto a mí… yo te amo kagome… -**

La realidad la golpeo como un balde de agua helada, la figura de un muchacho con orejas de perro apareció como un espejismo a unos pasos de ella, una lagrima callo en su mejilla, haciéndola recordar todo! Ella también deseaba regresar junto a el, junto a su querido inuyasha…

**- yo también te amo inuyasha!** – grito a todo pulmón antes de ser envuelta en una luz rosa que la hacia elevar lentamente hacia el cielo, cerrando la herida de su pecho hasta que desapareció por completo…

**ζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζ**

El hombre mitad demonio tomo la mano de la mujer que acariciaba su mejilla y deposito un corto beso en ella, viendo como le sonreía antes de quedar dormida… jalo la manta para cubrirse del frió, tapándolos cuidadosamente, esta era su familia, por fin tenia una… sonrió ante el hermosos pensamiento, cerro sus ojos hasta ser cubierto por el manto del sueño

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tres meses habían transcurrido en una perfecta tranquilidad, todo había regresado a la normalidad, bueno casi todo…. Después de que sesshoumaru anunciara a Rin como su futura esposa y que Jaken sufriera casi un paro cardiaco, partieron del castillo del lord, dejándoles sus bendiciones y buenos deseos, y prometiéndoles que regresarían a visitarlos en otra ocasión, comentario que puso muy feliz a la doncella y dejo al lord con su mismo semblante indiferente, quizás aceptándolos también….

Miroku, sango y kirara regresaron a la aldea de la anciana kaede siendo recibidos por dos pequeños que los habían extrañado mucho; shippo y houjo partieron nuevamente hacia la vivienda del herrero toutousai con la excusa de que el chico del futuro quería que le forjara una cuchilla

_ Flash back _

**- shippo necesito tu ayuda** – murmuro inuyasha para que su hembra que se encontraba cargando a su hijo a unos pasos de ellos y platicando con sango no lo escuchara

**- en que estas pensando tonto?** – pregunto bajando su tono de voz intentando igualar la de su amigo

**- cállate y escucha!** – le ordeno después de golpearlo en la cabeza por insultarlo – **quiero que vayas con toutousai y le pidas que forje un nuevo anillo para mi - **

**- un anillo? Y que sucedió con el que tenias? -** preguntó el monje

**- ni loco le daría a kagome algo que mantuvo kikyou por tanto tiempo, ahora si entienden? - **

**- esta bien lo haré, pero hay un pequeño problema - **

**- si es por el material toutousai guarda piedras preciosas en su cueva, dile que yo se las pagare cuando pueda ir a visitarlo - **

**- ese no es el problema ¬¬ -** le volvió a repetir el kitsune

**- a no? Entonces cual? - **

**- yo no se donde queda la vivienda del herrero toutousai! -** el hombre mitad demonio, el monje e inclusive el chico del futuro que solo estaba escuchando cayeron al estilo anime en el suelo

**- maldición es verdad** – se reclamo el hanyou cruzándose de brazos, intentando pensar en una solución

**- si ese es el problema yo acompañare a shippo** – el muchacho que se había mantenido callado a un lado de ellos se unió a la conversación – **recuerdo muy bien el camino y** **quisiera que el herrero toutousai me forjara una cuchilla - **

**- una cuchilla?** – preguntaron los tres al unísono

**- si! esta era me agrada y si quiero entrenar me gustaría tener un arma - **

**- genial! –** sonrió el hombre mitad bestia, ahora no solo tenían la excusa perfecta para que ellos dos fueran con el viejo toutousai, sino que poseería un nuevo anillo para pedirle matrimonio a kagome…

**- oye inuyasha y porque no vas tu? –** lo cuestiono el youkai zorro

**- la srta. Kagome necesita mas que nunca que inuyasha este a su lado y supongo que quieres que el anillo sea una sorpresa?** – intento explicar miroku

**- así es! Acaso es tan difícil que lo entiendas chamaco? - **

**- a quien le estas diciendo chamaco? - **

Inuyasha y shippo empezaron otra de sus peleas mientras que los otros dos hombres se limitaban a verlos con una gotita tras sus cabezas

_ Fin flash back _

Inuyasha, kagome y el pequeño Shitaru _(nota de la autora: lo siento soy pésima para poner nombres uu )_ como lo habían llamado después de tantas discusiones entre todos sus amigos y ellos, el hanyou y la miko fueron bien recibidos por la familia higurashi, tardando unas horas para contarles toda su aventura, al final se miraba a una muy feliz abuela cargando a su nieto, y a un tío y bisabuelo inconcientes en el suelo

Una semana mas tarde houjo regreso con una imponente cuchilla que brillaba como el diamante, entregándole dos pequeñas sortijas al joven mitad bestia, cada una tenia grabado un nombre: inuyasha y kagome, ahora solo era cuestión de que el hanyou pidiera su mano

Actualmente parado en el altar de una hermosa iglesia se encontraba un hombre de largos cabellos negros al igual que su traje, completamente nervioso, el y su amada kagome ya se habían casado en el sengoku, una boda simple con todos sus amigos, aunque después de todo fue una gran fiesta ya que tuvieron mas invitados de los imaginados…

Souta, el abuelo y la sra. Higurashi se encontraban en la entrada esperando a la novia, el día era perfecto, el sol resplandecía con intensidad y el aire fresco los golpeaba de pies a cabeza; kagome había encontrado una solución para que su apariencia y la de su hijo fueran la de un humano, entregándoles una pequeña pulsera de oro con sus nombres grabados que tenían la fusión de purificarlos y así eliminar temporalmente sus partes de demonio, dándoles así una aspecto con el cual no llamaban la atención

Un gran carruaje jalado por dos caballos se detuvo frente a la iglesia, estaba adornado con hermosas flores y unas cuantas moñas, varios camarógrafos se acercaron a el, preparándose para cuando la novia saliera, sin duda la noticia de que la famosa modelo kagome higurashi se iba a casar asombro a todo el mundo y mas el enterarse que tenia un hijo con su aun novio inuyasha, el cual para el punto de vista de todos lo había ocultado muy bien, houjo como su representante explico su romance oculto del cual solo el y la familia de la miko estaban enterados, dando una perfecta mentira que los dejo mas tranquilos

En los últimos dos meses inuyasha, kagome y su bebe habían aparecido en varias revistas y periódicos, eran aclamados como la mejor pareja entre las estrellas, a pesar de que los dos tenían bastantes fans que les gritaban cosas sin pensar, ambos sabían que ninguno de ellos o ellas se podían comparar con su amado/a

Cuatro hombres entacuchados, incluyendo a Souta y Houjo se pararon frente a la puerta del carruaje, la sra. higurashi y el abuelo se tomaron de la mano colocándose en la entrada de la iglesia; la primera en bajar del carruaje fue hitomi siendo tomada por la mano de su novio, para colocarse atrás de su madre y su abuelo, la segunda en bajar fue ayumi con el pequeño bebe entre sus brazos avanzando a la fila, las siguientes fueron Eri y Yuka que se tomaron de la mano con sus respectivas parejas

La novia bajo con mucha gracias siendo atacada con el clic de las cámaras y algunas de video, Houjo la ayudo a salir entregándole su brazo para que lo tomara, el hanyou trago saliva fuertemente cuando escucho la tranquila sonata y vio a las parejas que empezaban a entrar a paso lento por la alfombra roja, mientras todos los invitados se ponían de pie; intentaba mostrarse calmado a pesar de ser fotografiado por varias personas, la mayoría reporteros o personal de revistas… todos sus nervios se esfumaron al ver a su hermosa kagome en ese precioso traje blanco que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos, su cintura bien cernida, un calido maquillaje que resaltaba sus expresiones, un largo velo que se sostenía desde su peinado, una abombada falda que ocupaba casi la mitad del pasillo y por ultimo un frondoso ramo especialmente con flores de cerezo

La familia higurashi y las parejas se sentaron en primera fila, observando como la novia era entregada a su futuro esposo **– cuídala por todos nosotros** – le pidió el muchacho de cabellos castaños al novio mientras le entregaba la mano de su gran amiga

**- si –** respondió con toda seguridad para girarse y recibir la misa que los uniría de por vida… las sortijas fueron entregadas por el pequeño Shitaru que antes había jugado con ellas y que era sostenido por la sonriente ayumi

_(nota de la autora: no sabia como eran las bodas en Japón así que la hice al estilo americano jejejeje y si me equivoque en algo o lo olvide mil disculpas nn" y sobre el apellido de inu jijiji tenia que ponerle alguno ups!)_

**- Inuyasha Taishou aceptas a Kagome Higurashi como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe? - **

**- acepto… - **

**- Kagome Higurashi aceptas a Inuyasha Taishou como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe? - **

**- acepto… - **

**- entonces por el poder que me otorga la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - **

El hanyou tomo suavemente la barbilla de su esposa viendo esos hermosos ojos chocolate que brillaban intensamente para acercarla y unir sus labios en un dulce beso, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie a aplaudirles, no pudieron faltar las lagrimas de felicidad y las de tristeza porque su amada/o modelo ya tenia pareja

La fiesta fue toda una celebración a lo grande, en un prestigiado hotel de la cuidad, todos se divirtieron bailando, comiendo y platicando; la mujer que agarro el ramo fue nada menos que la bella Hitomi, dejando a Souta con la cara mas roja que un tomate, el afortunado en atrapar la liga fue Houjo, sabiendo que esa chica especial pronto llegaría…

**- vaya Souta al parecer tu serás el siguiente** – rió el hombre mitad bestia

**- mi pequeño Souta pronto se casara** – sonrió a mas no poder la sra. higurashi

**- haber cuando nos das la noticia hermanito** – lo molesto la miko viendo a la pareja de jóvenes completamente sonrojados

**- es mi turno de bailar con el! – **

**- no tu ya bailaste con el! -**

**- tranquilas amigas todas bailaran con Shitaru** – sonrió kagome con una gotita en su cabeza viendo como sus tres amigas se peleaban por su pequeño hijo, sin duda había sacado el gran atractivo de su padre y se miraba mas precioso dentro de ese traje negro

**- uu nos gano un bebe –** dijeron al unísono los novios de yuka y eri mientras dejaban escapar una largo suspiro

**- disculpe caballero, usted sabe donde esta el tocador de damas? –** le pregunto una mujer de lisos cabellos castaños que caían por debajo de sus hombros, una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, un esbelto cuerpo cubierto por un vestido rojo de seda, unas sandalias negras de tacón alto y unos hermosos ojos cafés

**- si..si gusta puedo guiarla** – sonrió ofreciéndole unos de sus brazos **– mi nombre es Houjo - **

**- es muy amable sr. Houjo - **

**- llámame solo Houjo - **

**- yo soy Sakima, Sakima Akinaru** _(nota de la autora: si no pude tener al lindo de inu pues me quedare con el precioso de houjo jijiji n/n)_

La miko sonrió al ver como su amigo se alejaba muy bien acompañado, a las doce en punto los novio partieron hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su luna de miel… era una pequeña isla llena de una frondosa vegetación, con un camino de piedras que iniciaba en la playa y terminaba en una acogedora casa de bambú y otros materiales de madera, algunas hamacas que colgaban de las palmeras se mantenían en movimiento por la fresca brisa; el llegar a ese hermoso paraíso les tomo unas horas de vuelo en una rápida avioneta, el piloto bajo las maletas y después partió diciéndoles que regresaría en cuatro días…

La miko ahora vestía unos cortos shorts color celeste, una blusa sin mangas que tenia impresos dibujos de flores y que dejaba ver su cintura, su cabello recogido por una coleta alta y unas chancletas planas que dejaron que sus pies descansaran después de tanto bailar

El hanyou tenía una pantaloneta que le llegaba justamente a las rodillas, una camisa roja con los primeros botones desabrochados y su negro cabello completamente suelto; cargo a su esposa con sus fornidos brazos dispuesto a entrar en la cabaña

**- espera… - **

**- que sucede kagome? - **

**- no quieres ver el amanecer? -**

El muchacho cambio de dirección para terminar sentados en la arena con la mujer que amaba en medio de sus piernas y rodeada por sus brazos, observando la tranquila marea y algunos crustáceos que caminaban en la orilla, respirando el agradable aroma de su cabello y su calor corporal

**- creo que es mejor así** – sonrió la mujer desabrochando el brazalete de la muñeca del joven y segundos después su apariencia regreso a ser la de un hanyou **– eres mas tentador con esas orejitas –** se giro para buscar los labios del mitad demonio que la aferro fuertemente contra su pecho mientras que ella pasaba sus manos por su cuello para profundizar mas el beso, deslizándose lentamente hacia atrás hasta quedar extendidos sobre la arena, el sol aparecía atrás de ellos anunciando un nuevo día…

La miko se sentó en el abdomen del chico metiendo sus dos manos entre la camisa de el para proporcionarle caricias que causaba destellos de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, sus labios seguían unidos devorándose con intensidad y pasión pura que empezaba a quemar su piel…

Se separaron unos centímetros para observarse directamente a sus ojos, buscando entre ellos el mar de emociones que se agolpaba fervientemente en sus corazones

**- nos perdimos el amanecer…** - susurro el hanyou mientras le sonreía gustosamente

**- ahora solo somos tu y yo… -** menciono dulcemente antes de volver a unir sus labios en uno de los mejores besos que se había entregado….

_------FIN------_

My will

Quise mostrarme ante ti

como alguien de duro corazón

el tiempo paso me y arrepentí

ahora pediré tu perdón

Mi indecisión causo el gran error

me domino el temor

hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti lo que hay

en mi

Ven quiero saber que eres realidad

dame felicidad

que hay en ti al reír

que hay en ti al llorar

lo quiero descubrir

porque esperar

Siempre temí entregar

mi vida

hoy ya no es así

me decidí

y no abra quien me lo impida

quiero que a mi corazón

lo goce

un sentimiento el desconoce

el amar sin freno entregándose

Hasta aquí llego el fic snif snif… pero bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho y sobre todos muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaron! Sin ustedes definitivamente no existiría el fic, sus post me animaron a continuarla nn aunque algunas veces tarde en publicar los capítulos, siempre recordare sus lindos post CUIDENSE!


End file.
